Bonds, always thicker than Blood
by WishStealer
Summary: "Just breathe, Britt, in out in out." Santana tells her in a soothing voice, recognising her attempts to not transform. Santana sits up and runs a soothing hand through blonde locks as the other grabs a pale hand that is clutching on the fallen sheets at their naked thighs. Werewolf!Brittana, with warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Follow Brittany and Santana in a forbidden relationship with surprises that may either break or make them in their unforgiving world. This is a G!P story so you have been warned :) If you like it do comment, it's my first ff so be gentle ;) and i'm always up for ideas. And I promise, sexy times are ahead. **

* * *

A blood-curling scream broke me out of my stupor and immediately I was in motion. I was running as fast as I could, I needed momentum for this. My adrenaline was gaining. I could feel the familiar pounding in my ears and constriction in my lungs when I hear it again, this time I don't hesitate when I take the leap down a steep valley.

Finally reaching the point of transfiguration, I finally break out of my skin and land right before the foot of the valley, sliding the remaining way down on all fours. I stood still as I waited for it again to no avail and as I was going to give up hope, there it was again. Louder and sharper this time.

I change my course and head east, towards the shriek. It was familiar, the pitch and tone of the scream. Then a scent hits me, and my insides fall. Santana.

* * *

"Baby you need to get up." Brittany jumps up when a hot breath tickles her ear.

"Whoa hey hey it's me. Britt it's me. Calm down it's only me." Brittany is sitting upright with her chest heaving and her eyes clenched closed. She tries to breathe normally, trying to prevent the sharp claws that threaten to break skin any minute. With the effects of the dream and sudden surge of adrenaline pumping through her veins from being startled awake, she's nearing her breaking point.

"Just breathe, Britt, in out in out." Santana tells her in a soothing voice, recognising her attempts to not transform. Santana sits up and runs a soothing hand through blonde locks as the other grabs a pale hand that is clutching on the fallen sheets at their naked thighs.

It takes a minute but finally Brittany gets a hold of herself. Taking in a lungful of air before opening her eyes to meet concerned, brown ones. "I'm good, you just scared me there." She says softly, cupping Santana's cheek and pulling her in for a soft, languid kiss.

"You have to go. Sunrise is soon and my dad won't be too happy finding you in my bed." Santana says in a shaky breath. Brittany wearing a smug expression in succeeding in rendering the Latina breathless with just one kiss. "Or.. I could stay here and remind you why I'm here.. again." She says as she flipped them over and buries her face into the crook of Santana's neck and starts to nibble.

"Ungh.. alright stop!" Pushing Brittany off when she felt her stiffening member on her thigh. To think minutes ago she was trying not to change, and knowing how energy consuming that can be she's surprised Brittany managed such a comeback. However, she's not fooling anyone. "I'm not risking my father finding me in bed with someone from another clan!" she hisses as Brittany obediently climbs out of bed and starts gathering her scattered clothes.

Shaking her head the only respond Santana gets from the blonde is a growl when she's standing at the foot of her bed, naked as she came, her growing erection on full display. One of the many things Santana loves about this blonde is her confidence in her body, at how she carries herself even with the extra appendage. Not like she had any chance to hide it of course, when in wolf-form there isn't much you can hide. But added with the fact that she struts around like no big deal and like she owns the place is the sexiest thing the Latina has ever seen.

She watches as Brittany pulls up her boxers and jeans hiding her member away and stalking over to the head of the bed where she leans down to capture Santana's lips again in a longing kiss as she snaps on her bra. She pulls away and tugs on her shirt before leaning back down to finish it off. "I'll be back babe." Overwhelmed, all Santana can do is wrap her arms around her neck sadly and pull her down for one last kiss.

* * *

Brittany is climbing down the window like she does every morning when she spends the night at Santana's. With the strong vines that have grown generation after generation at La Casa Lopez, it's no sweat for her to be climbing up and down the walls to the fourth floor where Santana's room is.

It's a safer bet that they both agreed on knowing that inter-clan relationships are frown on and taken seriously especially with the pure bloods, the families that have been clan leaders since The Beginning and surprise surprise the Lopez and Pierce families being one of them.

Brittany makes it to the ground and huffs when her feet touch the ground again. She makes a turn to the right and is ready to sprint off back home when she's met with the sight of Papa Lopez. It's only when she realizes who it is that it's too late and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks you guys for the comments. This was supposed to be up earlier but I was traveling so here you go. It's kinda like a filler/history sort of chapter but stick with me guys and thinks will get better. Also, I'm open for ideas for feel free if there is anything you wanna see happen.**

** leilamiranda, I hope this clears it a little for you but do let me know if it doesn't and i'll try to explain it better k? And I turned anon comments on- had no idea it was even disabled. Thanks for the heads up.**

**You guys know what to do ;) Ignore all grammar and spelling mistakes. I should probably look for a Beta.**

* * *

The next time I come around I'm in the center of a room. From the large, vintage oak table being pushed to the corner with the matching chairs I gather that I'm in an office. I'm facing a large window that show's the yard of the Lopez's estate that leads to the forest.

My heart is racing and my breath shallow when I break out of my stupor and remembered what happened. It doesn't help the pounding in my left eye that I could barely open, mixed with the smell of blood, my stomach is beginning to churn. First treaty of clans, pures don't inter-date with other pures. Who else will carry the bloodline?

Looking out to the forest, I think of the stories my father has told us about The Beginings. How a massive killing in mysterious attacks in the outskirts of Lima occurred. It started with the livestock, only one to two cows or sheep going missing in the morning, which developed into herds of cows that were gone without a trace by dawn. The farmers were baffled and started setting traps to catch the silent night killer. Snares, traps and bells were hung around the fences and set around the fields but the creature was never caught. The disappearing's had gone to a breaking point that caused an uproar amongst the farmers living close to the forest. Five farmers armed and loaded ready to face this mysterious beast. Five farmers, Pierce, Corman, Wage, Wilson and Lopez set into the forest.

It took them three days to locate the beast and another 2 to return home from shock. With their return the men were wounded, ragged, scared and in a stuttering mess. Their stories were all constant, sure about how they located the beast with large footprints and the smell of rotting flesh eventually leading them to a large wolf. It was a struggle to finally kill him when Corman drove a silver dagger into the heart of the beast. Nonetheless the wolf didn't go out without a fight, leaving it's own mark on each man.

As the days passed and they slowly recovered from their shock they began to notice a few things. Heightened smells, sharper hearing and a jumpier heart rate, it wasn't till one of the farmers started to run after wandering livestock did the start of the werewolf clans in Lima start with the discovery of the transformation.

Respectively, the forest was shared between all clans and slowly did they start to expand as they started to change various family members and friends into wolves, marking them as part of their clan. The main bloodline of the family are known as the pures and acts as the chief. A title and responsibility passed down from generation to generation, setting their set of rules and boundaries. But of course, with power came greed. The families that was once friends started to fight, wanting to rule over all. With months and months of bloodshed and betrayal a treaty was formed between all clans. One that caused the division of once tight ties, splitting the forest into different sections and causing the families to move to different parts of the forest.

A treaty ensuring that each clan received equal amounts of respect from each other guaranteeing the safety of all members of the werewolf society. Which eventually led to the banning of inter-clan dating. Just to safeguard the continuity of each farmer's bloodline. Inter-clan fraternizing was acceptable but that's all that was tolerable by all higher authorities. Meaning that if any wolf from each clan were to trespass into another clan's area without permission or a valid reason and screw the chief's daughter, they could possibly get killed. Not that it was uncommon for the youngsters to hold parties and have a little fun. But to be caught was the problem.

I'm broken out of my thoughts when the door opens and heavy footsteps are heard. I hold my breath as Eduardo Lopez comes into view and I can already feel the holes burning into me.

"Look up." He says calmly and I lift my head, keeping my chin up. If anything, never expose a weakness to a Lopez. I had to learn that the hard way with a fiery latina. I stare into familiar dark eyes with my good eye and take in the Latino. He isn't too tall, probably a little taller than me and well built, clearly visible through his white button down with it's sleeves rolled up to his elbow, his lean muscles flexing as he leans against the windowsill, supporting his weight with his hands. He had dark hair and mocha skin, shades darker than I was used to and he was staring me down.

"Would you like to explain why you were climbing down from my youngest daughter's room?" He says, eerily calm.

I open my mouth to answer to have him left a finger to silence me. "It's rude to interrupt." I swallow, not backing down my stare as I watch multiple emotions flash across his face. Frown lines more prominent then ever now.

He finally takes a lungful of air and closes his eyes, counting to ten I presume. "I could kill you for even setting foot in my area of the woods, what more to say my house. _Violating_ my daughter. You should be _ashamed_ of yourself Pierce." He finishes off with a bite, making me flinch.

"A daughter of Robert's, a _pure,_ should _know _the rules. The old Latino shakes his head and let's out a shaky breath, disappointment and disgust evident in the air. "I'm letting you off with a warning Pierce. But if I find you loitering around my daughter or anybody from my family, I will not hesitate to kill you. Understood."

"Yes, sir." I say with as much confidence as I can muster.

* * *

Brittany drove home with a heavy heart and a sinking feeling in her gut. She was caught. She didn't know which she thought was worse, loosing an amazing fuck buddy or facing her folks. Her parents were waiting for her when she finally reached home. They had gotten a call from Chief Lopez himself explaining the situation and to say that they were mad about the entire situation would probably be a large understatement. As punishment, Brittany was on house arrest till they decided on a harder punishment that would do this justice.

So here she is, on the couch of her large room, holding a steak to her eye in baggy sweats and a white tank when Puck decides to barge into her room.

Noah Puckerman, a wolf from the Pierce clan and Brittany's right hand man. He and Brittany grew up together and were practically joint to the hip. His family has been in the Pierce family for a couple of generations and have close ties with Chief Pierce's family. He and Brittany are in school together and also help train the younger wolves during their once-a-week-clan-training. They go way back.

"Pierce! I hear you got in trouble with Papa Lopez while banging Sextana."

"Fuck off!" She replies with a snarl and flipping him off.

"Whoa whoa whoa calm down, pup! Just confirming" He adds as he sprawls on the other side of the couch, boot covered feet tangled with Brittany's sock covered ones in the middle. "Just shut up, Puck. I'm not in the mood. And stop calling me pup! You and I both know I ain't one."

"I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"An explanation."

"…"

"You know the rules better than anyone. Well, you of all people should know. Plus, I thought Lopez was a 'tap-n-go' during Lori's eighteenth." Lori being a member of the Corman's clan had her 18th party in the mids of the forest, far from adult ears. All Brittany wanted was to get a little drunk, make out a little and probably charm herself into some girl's bed before the night was over. She is, after all, a charmer. So hitting on the fiery Latina and bringing her back was far too easy. But who knew that a one night stand would develop into something a little more.

"I wish it was that simple." She says in a whisper, more to her self than anyone. But they both know Puck heard it.

"Do you have feelings for her?" Puck throws in in a soft voice.

"I-I don't know. I never really did think about it and we never spoke about it. We just meet up, fuck and I leave… or she leaves… With the occasional conversation."

"Well, do you like her?" Brittany just shrugs.

"No. Yes? She kind of grows on you."

"Have you been with anyone else since the party?" Brittany bites her lips.

"Wow. Really? You know you're not very known for keeping it in your pants."

"Oh hey! Boo! Shut up!" Brittany says as she throws a cushion at him which he ducks expertly around.

"Well she has the legendary-lady-lover-Pierce in some sort of vagina grip if she's got you to stop sleeping around! You whipped!"

"Pft! Whipped is for pussies."

"Well are you serious about her?"

"I'm never serious about anything." She replies nonchalantly.

"So you're serious about her." He states. Brittany stays quiet and the silence is answer for them both.

"Well then, you're one big pussy." This time Brittany succeeds in throwing a cushion to his face.

* * *

It wasn't till much later when Puck leaves does she get a text from the devil herself.

_**Meet me at the old barn in half an hour. –S**_

She doesn't hesitate to reply an affirmation and pack a bag with some clothes. Brittany climbs down her window through the back and make a mad sprint into the woods towards an old abandoned barn left back in the times of the Beginnings. It was where most kids from different clans used to hook up and get high sometimes.

She builds up her speed as she pushes herself to run a little faster, causing her heart to beat faster than any normal human's is capable of. It doesn't take long for Brittany to break out of my human form, her clothes shredded and flying everywhere. She stops to catch her breath and adjust to her new form. She grabs the discarded bag pack with her teeth and start jogging towards the barn.

It's when she's there that she notices the unfamiliar scent in the air. Her brain is in high gear and immediately starts sorting it out. Defence on high. She's still hidden within the outer rings of bushes before the clearing for the barn begin and holds her breath to listen, her ears twitching about for the faintest of sounds and eyes roaming the perimeter. She doesn't know who this is and it's giving her an uneasy feeling when she hears a twig snap. She turns on her feet at the sound, growling and in an attacking position; crouched down on all fours, teeth baring, growling and ready to pounce.

A dark wolf jumps out of nowhere, knocking Brittany backwards and throwing her towards the clearing. Brittany's back on all fours in seconds. She faces her attacker and growls in a threatening manner and with that she was off. Running towards her attacker only to softly bud heads affectionately when she reaches them. She knows this wolf, the dark mahogany fur, the distinctive scent. They start to nudge noses and necks. Santana playfully bites Brittany's neck which draws a whimper and whine from the lighter fur wolf. It ends when Brittany playfully nips Santana's front paw and running towards the barn when they race.

Santana is a little behind when the last few feet to the entrance towards the barn are in sight. She leaps and transforms back just as Brittany does the same. They both burst through the barn door and onto a stack of hay, landing on her back with the Latina's arms wrapped around her neck whilst holding Santana by her waist. They both land with a soft thud and some hay go flying high.

"Hey." Santana breathes on Brittany's lips with their bodies pressed tight, and faces merely inches apart. The blonde doesn't waste another minute and leans up to capture those plump luscious lips in a longing kiss, trying to convey all she wants to say but can't.

Santana pulls back just enough to run a finger around Brittany's black eye. "I'm sorry" she whispers as Brittany grasps her wrist to slowly bring it to her lips.

"What's gonna happen now?" She asks as she brings Santana's fingers down to her chest, playing idly with them. She knows they never talk about it but after her talk with Puck, she had to know. "I don't want to stop seeing you."

"Me neither but I really don't know. I've been banned from even looking at you." The Latina mumbles softly as she looks down, misery and heartache obvious in her features. "But could we not? I don't want to know, I just want you. I want _us_ tonight."

"Okay." The blonde nods slowly as she cups the brunette's face in both palms to guide her lips closer. They kiss hard, with tongues fighting for dominance and teeth biting and tugging on lips. If Santana doesn't want to talk about it, they won't. She'll do anything to make this a lot easier for her.

Her hands move on their own as they roam the smooth back of dark skin, over strong shoulder muscles, the small bend of the spine and over adorable dimples to the curve of a full ass before grabbing the soft flesh kneading roughly. A throaty moan escapes Santana's lips as Brittany begins to suck on her neck, biting down softly before swiping her tongue over the small puncture marks all the while her magically skilled hands palm and roll her ass. She can feel herself stiffening, pre cum leaking out onto her belly as she moves them into a sitting position to capture a nipple into her mouth one of her hands moving up knead the other breast whilst occasionally pinching a nipple.

It shoots right through Santana's body to her core where she feels herself pooling the desire running through her causing her to grind down onto Brittany's thigh hard erupting a moan from the both of them. She starts to rock back and forth with her head thrown back with one hand buried in blonde locks and another on Brittany's shoulder as she rides a strong muscular thigh.

Brittany swears she's never seen anything more sexy, the Latina with her head thrown back, breathing ragged and shallow with her chest heaving showcasing those gorgeous full breasts as they bounce with every grind.

"Oh God San" Brittany moans as Santana throws her body forward, giving Brittany a bruising kiss trapping her erection between their bodies, the Latina's belly rubbing against it causing the sweetest friction ever. She could come from this, she knows, the way her dick is twitching and her pre cum aiding Santana's movements.

"Br-Britt…" she knows she's close. If the way her nails threaten to draw blood and her eyes clenched tight are indication enough. All she needs is a little push so Brittany places her hands on mocha hips stilling them momentarily. Santana's eyes snap open in surprise and lust clearly visible in her gaze. Brittany ignores it as she places her hand on the back of a thigh and tugging trying to get the Latina to fully straddle her.

It takes Santana a minute with her desire ridden mind to understand what's happening and happily obliges she understands. She leans forward to nudge Brittany's forehead with her own as she looks down to the sight of her member in all its glory. Standing at a good seven inches with pre cum evident coating the head.

Now it's Brittany's turn to throw her head back in a moan as Santana uses a finger to gently circle the head of her cock before swiping it at the tip, clearly to collect so of her pre cum. She feels her cock twitch and eyes roll to the back of her head when she opens her eyes to see Santana licking the finger. She's about to help lift Santana to slam into her but it seems as though Santana has other plans.

She lifts herself and positions Brittany's cock at her entrance but before the blonde has a chance to she lowers herself slowly down sliding using Brittany's cock to part her lips. She gasps as the head bumps her clit. She leans back and supports herself with both hands on Brittany's knees as she slowly rises and drops, sliding Brittany's cock against her feeling herself slowly fall apart every time the head hits her clit.

Brittany's mind is in overdrive at the sight of her cock sliding against Santana's slick heat coating her entire cock in her juice. She can feel Santana's walls clenching around her member and decides to help her out but thrusting up the minute Santana drops to increase the pressure of her dick hitting the bundle of nerves. Santana's entire body jerks forward as her orgasm hits her, staying still and feeling the walls of her entrance clenching around the shaft of the blonde's thick dick. Brittany, mesmerized by the feeling of Santana's walls clenching and pulsating against half her shaft, breaks out of her stupor to slowly bring Santana down from her high by slowly rubbing her clit with her fingers.

Foreheads resting against each other while they try to catch their breaths. One from a mind blowing orgasm and another from trying to not blow her load. After a few minutes Santana leans down to kiss Brittany, pushing her down so she's lying flat on her back with the latina still straddling her. Santana breaks their kiss and looks down and chuckles at the sight of Brittany's hard on standing in full as if asking for attention.

"S-San no more teasing. Please." Brittany begs and that's all Santana needs to lift herself up, and place Brittany's cock at her entrance. She slowly lowers herself and as the blonde's dick breaks through the ring of muscles they both moan at the sensation. It takes a few seconds for Santana to get used to the feeling of something so full stretching her. She winces as she slowly lowers herself more, swallowing another two inches. Brittany's hands shoot out to her hips to help support her and soon enough after some time Santana is sitting flush against Brittany's lap. She rests her hands on Brittany's breast and start kneading the soft flesh and playing with hard nipples.

Brittany's moans fill the entire barn as Santana sets up a rhythm for them. Lifting up till only her head is left before slamming back down and rotating her hips. She's close, she can feel the familiar tug in her lower gut telling her so and she begins to thrust up meeting Santana's grinds halfway. She pulls the latina down for a hard kiss and a tweak of skilled fingers on a light nipple, Brittany knows she's going to blow any minute so the blonde snakes her hand between their and begins to rub Santana's clit gently and that's all it needs to throw Santana off the edge for her second orgasm. It takes a few more pumps and the feeling of Santana's sleek heat clamping down does Brittany finally come, hands shooting out to still Santana's hip as she releases stream after stream of her thick load into Santana.

It takes them a while but when they both come down from their high, they fall into a default post-sex cuddle. And as they silently fall asleep in each other's presence, Santana still on top of the blonde with pale arms securely wrapped around her waist does she whisper, "I don't know what this means but this cannot be the last time I see you." A soft plea and it breaks Brittany's heart to hear the Latina so unsure and upset.

"It won't be." She says as she presses a kiss to dark damp hair. And in the early hours of the morning, in a cold abandoned barn, they both hope for nothing more that for it to be true. But also wondering if this would ever be enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm trying to get a regular update time-line thing but I can't seem to be consistent with my writing because yes, like the dumbshit I am, I write them chapters as they come.**

**Go read and I have a small footnote thing at the bottom.**

** Anon about the cheating-smell thing- Chill :) I've thought of it just hang in there for a few more chapters when things start getting complicated and juicy.**

** JustOneMorePerson - Yes :) Santana is another pure :) Only direct decedents of the farmers have last names based on the clans? Like Noah _Puckerman_ but he's in the Pierce Clan.**

** anon-about-school-and-community - Most people leaving around and at the forest are werewolves. Probably not all but most of them are. They're like normal humans with jobs and all just... werewolves in a clan. And yes they do go to school together but that'll only be of much importance later.**

* * *

A loud scream startle the both of them awake. It's a little after dawn and Santana and Brittany were still at the barn. Some light already creeping into the barn through the small cracks. Jumping up and clenching her fists, taking deep breaths to control herself, Brittany slowly walks towards the entrance of the barn to get some air. She feels herself calming down as the claws that have peaked out start retreating and her teeth blunting again. God times like these she wished her kind wasn't so jumpy. She chances a glance at Santana who's curled up, arms wrapped around her knees and breathing hard. Clearly she isn't having as much luck as Brittany. The hairs behind her neck standing in attention and already changing to a dark red, her claws fully formed pressing into her skin.

Seeing the struggle, Brittany rushes to her side and kneels in front of her. Lifting her hands and threading her fingers with one of them while the other cups a hot cheek and lifting it to face her. Santana's eyes are dark and she's biting her lower lip between slightly pointed teeth.

"Deep breaths. Just keep breathing, deep breaths." Brittany says, firmly as she stares into eyes darker than she's normally used to. A loud bang echoes through the forest and Brittany's mind is reeling to the many possibilities out there. One of them being Eduardo coming at her with a gun. That being the warning shot.

Santana's breathing is back to normal, her eyes, clenched close at the loud bang open to reveal brown eyes and her claws have retracted back from her fingers.

"What was that?" she says in a shaky breath.

"I don't know but something tells me we have to go and quick. Are you okay?" Santana nods but the concern in Brittany's eyes were enough to make her smile and lean up for a sweet kiss.

"I promise you. I'm fine." She says looking into Brittany's clear blues. They stare a little longer cause Brittany wants to make sure but when's she's certain the shorter girl is fine she tells Santana to wait while she runs off to grab her bag pack that was discarded somewhere in the bushes.

"You _do _know you've got everything hanging out don't you?" Santana says in an amused voice when Brittany appears again.

"Yeah, well you know the chicks dig it- Ow!" The only response it a dirty look thrown her way and a low warning growl and that's all she needs to look to her feet mumble a quiet "..Sorry.." and rub the spot where the stone hit.

"Fuck! I forgot my clothes!" Santana screams whilst looking around like her clothes would magically appear on the ground.

"I got some for you, if you'd like. I had a feeling you'd forget." Brittany says sheepishly as she reaches into the bag and pulls out a pair of sweats and a jumper before throwing it to Santana who only smiles bashfully at her before turning her back to Brittany and starts to slowly get dressed. She let's her eyes wonder down the smooth back as the muscles flex as she pulls on the jumper and how gorgeous her legs are as she pulls the pair of sweats up them before landing on her ass and just… staying there. She swears nothing has ever looked so sexy in her clothes.

"Like what you see?"

"Oh you know it."

They were off the moment they were both dressed. Brittany, to much of Santana's objection, was walking her back to her area. Without knowing what was happening in the woods she didn't want to risk it.

* * *

It was when they were reaching the clearing behind the Lopez's mansion did they hear more yelling but this time, it was of people arguing. They started to jog and soon were met with the sight of Eduardo and Lizzie Corman, both current chiefs of their respective clans, yelling and getting into each other's personal space. Eduardo was clearly holding back with the clenched fist at his side and the other pointing in Lizzie's face. Lizzie however didn't hesitate to shove him back when he got too close.

Brittany and Santana were still in the shadows of the clearing and could see a small crowd forming. Knowing it was not her place to interfere but needed to do something, she gently pushed Santana forward encouraging her to blend in with the crowd while she moved back further into the forest. Out of plain sight, Brittany took in a lungful of air and let out the distinctive howl of her clan.

The faint yells that were heard from this deep in the forest came to a halt the moment she let out her howl but was back on track after a minute or two. It took a little longer but soon enough a large wolf came running towards her, transforming just at the sight of her.

"Dad!"

"Brittany are you okay? What's wrong?" he said as he put on a pair of pants he brought along.

"Corman and Lopez are arguing and it isn't my place to stop them and I'm pretty sure one is gonna kill the other soon enough."

"Where?"

"Behind the Lopez estate." With that, Robert Pierce was off, running as fast as he could without the risk of transforming. He breaks into the clearing and immediately comes physically between the two arguing chiefs.

Brittany, who was following from behind, move to the crowd and stood behind Santana which didn't get unnoticed by the brunette. It wasn't close enough to be accused of anything suspicious but they both knew Brittany stood at a distance just enough to get a clearer whiff of Santana's scent without having to sort through all the different scents mixed in the air. With the amount of people who have gathered to witness the fight, you'd get a cocktail of smells, literally. Plus the mere thought of the both of them being in such close quarters of each other does things to them. Her fingers start to twitch at her side as she stares at long caramel ones. All she had to do was reach forward and thread her fingers through them, just that half a foot of distance and boy was she tempted.

Feeling Brittany shift uncomfortably behind her, Santana chances a glance back and sees Brittany looking at her hand. It takes her a while to get what Brittany was doing but if Brittany's hand twitching at her side and fidgeting with her pants was any indication, she's sure she has an idea. Santana smiles at the idea of Brittany being too scared and shy to hold her hand. _The_ Brittany Pierce that picks a fight with wolves twice her size, _the_ Brittany who make panties drop with a wink of an eye, afraid to reach forward and grasp her hand. Though it might not be a good idea with all these people watching and her dad just a few yards in front, she takes a step back and is reaching out for Brittany's hand when they're both broken out of their daze at the voice of Brittany's dad punctuating the air.

"What the fuck is going on?" He screams whilst holding tightly onto Eduardo who has his claws out and teeth pointing out.

"She's accusing one of my people of killing some of her clan!" He growls in response.

"What?" Robert pales and stares between Eduardo and Lizzie. The quiet mummers between the crowd have stopped and everyone is holding their breaths, waiting for the confirmation. Lizzie is fuming, clenching her fists held at her side and breathing heavily with a death glare between both men.

"I think we should continue this inside." Robert finally says quietly. Both chiefs nod quietly.

"Brittany go call Mr Wage and Mrs Wilson, also... be careful." Robert directs to his daughter through the crowd. Eduardo notices Santana in front of her and adds, "Santanina come back inside." Before shooting a pointed look at Brittany who nods an affirmation to her father and holding Mr Lopez's look before looking to Santana who's already moving towards her father.

"We can use my study." Eduardo offers and all three chiefs walk towards the mansion. Santana following slightly behind, turning back and giving Brittany a longing look before mouthing "be careful".

* * *

It's been all day and no one has heard from any of their leaders. Brittany went and called Felix Wage and Anna Wilson the two remaining chiefs. After explaining the situation and what happened, about how her dad had sent her to get them, she went home to wait for further word.

So here they are, Brittany and Puck in her room playing video games. Or well, Puck is playing the video game and Brittany's character was just aimlessly following his from behind. Her mind was reeling with a thousand thoughts, one leading to the next.

_What am I doing fooling around with another pure? Can I even classify this as _fooling _around? Is it fooling around if I want to hold her hand? Did she want to hold my hand? Her dad would kill me. Like those people from the Corman's clan. Was that the scream we heard this morning? The loud bang? It could've been us. Us. Is there even an us? _

Brittany lets out a sigh when she realizes she's going around in circles. This of course doesn't go unnoticed by Puck.

"What's up? You're eye looks better by the way." He's eyes never leaving the screen.

"Thanks. I can see better out of it now."

"Thinking about Santana?" Never looking from the screen she gives a small nod with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Ooooh is it dirty?" Brittany throws a look to Puck who's wearing a perverted smile.

"No!" She says exasperated. "Just sometimes..." She trails off and Puck bursts out laughing. "Oh yeah Puck! Real mature! Not like you don't think about Mindy!"

"Yeah but Mindy's my _girlfriend._" He says when the laughter dies down and he's smiling smugly at Brittany. "Fuck off!" She says dismissively but feels the weight of the word. _Girlfriend. _She doesn't have much time to ponder on it though because Brittany's mom softly knocks and opens her room door.

"Hey guys. There's an urgent meeting at the Wilson's hall for all clans." Brittany could sense the worry etched on her mother's face but chose not too worry as she and Puck made their way to the Wilson's area.

The hall isn't too big with two hundred or more seats and a small stage where all five chiefs are seated. By the time they get there most of the seats were taken by the older folks and most of the teenagers and adults were standing.

They got comfortable against one of the poles at the back when Puck goes off in search of Mindy. Brittany let out a sigh and accepts the fact that she's going to sit through this alone. Or not?

She picks up on a familiar laughter ringing through her ears and her head snaps towards the direction and sure enough, Santana's heading her way with a few of her friends. She winks at Brittany as she passes and all Britty does is smile in that mischievous way of hers before eyeing the Latina bottoms up and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Santana and her friends make their way through the crowd to get closer and Brittany contemplates on following them.

"First of all I'll like to thank all of you for coming." Robert Pierce is the first to speak, always courteous and polite addressing others. "As some of you may know, we've had a very horrible tragedy happen to our community last night or possibly early this morning."

Brittany straightens up a little and gives full attention to the stage.

"There was a killing at in the forest of two boys from the Corman's clan near the old barn." Brittany stiffens and her insides drop. Harsh whispers have punctures the still air of the hall. "Do we know who did it?" a young man in the crowd asks and everyone settles down to listen.

"No. No we don't. That's why we're asking all of you to keep an eye out. These killings were not made by human but we aren't certain it's by a wolf either. So let's not jump to conclusions. However, we do need everyone to be careful and report to us if there are any suspicious people around _immediately._" Mr Wage says.

Someone else starts to speak but Brittany is far too preoccupied with the smell that has evaded her mid of Mr Wage's speech. Santana's right behind her, she can feel her and before she knows it, soft fingers are threaded through hers as Santana steps up next to her, hiding their entwined hands between them from wandering eyes.

She keeps an eye on her father up on stage and says, "Just finishing what you were too afraid to do, Pierce."

"I'm never afraid." Brittany says smugly as she tightens the hold on their hands. Both their stomachs flip.

"Right, tell me you didn't want to hold my hand today at the clearing. Tell me and I'll let go." Santana says challengingly tearing her eyes away from her dad to look Brittany in the eye. All she gets in response is Brittany's hand subconsciously holding on tighter and that's all she needs to wear a smug smile and turn back to the stage.

"You smell amazing." Brittany chances as she leans in so only Santana can hear.

"So I've been told."

"Do you want to meet up later?"

"And do what if I may ask."

"Just meet me at the clearing near my place around six."

"I might be busy."

"Then I guess I have to wait and find out huh?" Brittany replies with a playful smile and the only answer she gets back is a shrug and a wink from the shorter girl.

They go the entire meeting in silence, with their fingers entwined. They're hands stay together until they eventually had to part and Santana reluctantly releases her hand, entangling their fingers at the last minute and giving one more squeeze before following her friends out of the hall.

* * *

It's late noon, early evening when Santana leaves her home.

"Where you going short stuff?" Her brother, Antonio asks when she stops at the bottom of the stairs to have a final glance over her outfit. "Someone special?"

"Nope. Just meeting up with a friend." She says as she applies another coat of lipgloss.

"The Pierce's daughter right?" Santana freezes.

"N-no. Just with Janice and the girls." She says as she shrugs her shoulders. Her heart rate is picking up.

"She's a good kid. Just make sure dad doesn't see. You know how he got when Rossie dated that boy from the Wage clan. And _he _wasn't even a pure." She throws a small smile at her brother and steps back to fall into his large broad arms.

"Thanks Anton."

"No probs sis. Now hurry before you run late. I'll cover for you. If dad asks. And Tana?"

"Mhmmm?"

"Be careful, I'm going out if you aren't back by midnight."

* * *

She reaches the clearing behind the Pierce's home. It isn't as big as hers but the Pierces weren't known for their extravagant lifestyle but more to their compassion and ever-humble attitude.

She steps into the clearing and immediately spots the picnic blanket with a basket near it right at the edge of the forest. However, the blonde was nowhere in sight.

"You're early." Santana jumps and makes a mad spin around.

"Jesus Britt! You trying to get me to transform?"

"Hah! No I was just looking around. Can't be too safe after what happened today huh? And hey, you came." She said as she leads them to the picnic mat. They sit down facing each other.

"Well you know, other plans got cancelled and thought eh should do a poor soul a favour." She replies.

"Oh you kind person." Brittany says in an overly dramatic voice.

"Hey San, I wanted to ask you something about yesterday." Santana nods as if telling her to continue. "Did you _sense _something when we were at the barn yesterday?"

"No, but I'm thinking you did?" She questioned with a curious look on her face.

"Yeah- there was a scent floating around the air. When I was near the barn before you pounced me." She said suggestively and wagging her eye brows, trying to lighten the mood. She had just thought back about their morning when she was scouting the perimeter.

Santana lets out a small chuckle and a playful smile before answering, "Yeah I saw. You looked like you had your defences up then you snapped that twig so I jumped you."

"Hang on, you mean _you _snapped the twig. Right? Cause I didn't move."

"No, you did. _I _was staying still. I was too preoccupied watching you."

Brittany's insides did somersaults. It was there. So close to the both of them. _Fuck. _They could've hurt them. Or Santana.

"Hey? You okay?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Don't worry about it alright? Could've just been a rabbit. You know this place is crawling with them."

"Yeah yeah you're right." No, she wasn't but Brittany didn't want to scare the shorter girl and risk their evening. Plus she packed her basket. Right! Her basket! Brittany started to unload it to reveal packed sandwiches, chips, some cookies and cans of coke.

"Anyway, let's not ponder on things we'll never figure out. I have no idea what Lopez's eat so I thought I'd get something generic so I couldn't go wrong." She says as she hands Santana a sandwich. "Plus, this isn't dinner so I couldn't bring you like a roasted chicken or something." Santana bursts out laughing and Brittany doesn't think she's heard anything more melodic.

"Trust me, this is more than fine." Santana replies. They sit in comfortable silence as they eat their sandwiches. Brittany starts to fidget, she's never done this before. "So uh... are you seeing anybody?" _God way to go Pierce!_

"Okay, was so not expecting that. Do you want to try again?" Santana replies as she looks up at Brittany, a teasing smile pulling at her lips.

Brittany blushes as a small shy smile appears. The tension is thick and she feels her palms sweating and her breathing begin to shallow. Is she really going to do this? Brittany clears her throat, takes a deep breath and goes for it. "Would you like something to drink?" They both burst out laughing and Latina lightly shoves her "I'm serious cause this can of coke is da bomb. And I'm sure you need one cause I made that sandwich and the fact that you're not choking or dying is plus points!"

"Britt!" She exclaims as the blonde opens a can and hands it to her with a smile. "You know... about your question before." Santana asks quietly.

"Oh Lopez don't get your hopes up, I don't do attach." Brittany replies jokingly, and just like that Santana's insides churn, the smile she was wearing falters and it feels like someone had punched her in the stomach. Brittany notices it and reaches her hand out, to cover one of the shorter girl's hand. "I didn't mean it that way," she says softly "Just that I've never met a girl worth being attached to."

Santana doesn't say anything but still looks dubious, her head turned to the forest, her mind wandering away.

"Hey.." Brittany says softly as her hand lifts and she pulls Santana's chin slowly towards her before kissing her softly. Just a light pressure of her lips against Santana's, to tell her all the sincerity of everything. The hand holding, the picnic, the sandwiches (Brittany Pierce doesn't _make _sandwiches. Especially for other girls) and the unspoken feelings. They pull apart and Brittany opens her eyes to stare into already open brown ones.

"Am I worth it then?" Santana asks unsurely, but seriously.

* * *

Brittany walks Santana home, hand in hand. Or well to the bushes near her house. They both agreed for the sake of her life Mr Lopez cannot see her. They stand there awkwardly while swinging their hands between them lightly and throwing glances at each other.

"Well I should go." Santana reluctantly says as she walks forward still holding onto Brittany's hand.

"Okay.." She answers. Santana keeps walking till their hands can't reach anymore and Brittany leans forward hurriedly, pulls her back and kisses her. It's all lips and soft and caring and it makes Santana's tummy flip.

"Okay now you can go." Brittany says as she exhales, eyes still closed with a dreamy expression on her face, arms still wrapped around Santana's waist. The only response she gets is Santana sliding her hands around her nap and pulling her in for a deeper kiss.

She presses back just as hard, tilting her head to the side and poking her tongue out to swipe over the shorter girl's lower lip. Entrance is given and immediately she's in familiar grounds. Stroking a velvety tongue, running across the bumps of the roof of her mouth, twisting her tongue around Santana's before retreating to suck on her lower lip and biting softly. Their breathing is uneven and eyes still tightly closed when they pull back.

"You sure you don't want to come up? I'll wake you up earlier this time." Santana gives a small, warm smile.

"No. We agreed remember?" Brittany replies returning the smile. "But trust me, I really _really_want to."

They kiss softly again. Brittany squeezing Santana's ass when she discovered that her hands magically made their way down which elicited a hum of approval from Santana. "I should really go though. Thanks for walking me home."

"Anytime. Text me?"

"I will. Goodnight, Britt."

With that she turns and makes her way through the clearing and to her home. Brittany watches till she's safely in her house before making her way home. She's halfway home when the foreign smell from the barn invades her again. She freezes, remember back that the killings were near the barn this morning and her conversation she had with the latina. She was there all night. It could've been her, Santana, _them_. And the thought alone scared her.

She makes a small cut next to the Lopez's estate out to the main road that surrounds the entire forest and houses to all four chief clans. Walking through the forest might not be the greatest of idea at the moment. This suburb alone is resident to nearly all of the wolf community so if she were to scream bloody murder she would be fine.

Brittany reaches her front door and sends a text to Santana saying she's home and in one piece. She gets a reply almost instantly with a photo of Santana under her blanket, only her face peaking out.

_**Good. Wish you were here for some snuggles. -S**_

Brittany smiles as she enters the kitchen before stopping dead in her tracks. All five chiefs are sitting there around the kitchen table. Robert looks up to his daughter, "There's been another attack. Behind the Lopez's mansion."

* * *

**DUMDUMDUM**

**It only gets better ppl :) Some smut being thrown in in the next chapter and I'm in such a fluff mood lately eh? But we'll see if that happens. And hah! Is she worth it? Hmmmm...**

**Throw in a comment or an idea and thanks for reading :) Ignore all grammar and spelling mistakes. P&Qs.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: There you go the proper chapter :) I hope I didn't disappoint. **

**Thank you all again for the comments you lovely lovely people :) **

**To anon- I've done something about it already but hey if this gets deleted I'll just make use of Tumblr and Livejournal :) don't you worry.**

**To Freddrick Lou-Zar - I'll definitely take your suggestions into great consideration. You'll be gladly pleased with my original plot for this story so just stick around.**

**To Captainwaldo1 - You'll see tons of Quinn and Rachel in the coming chapters don't you worry.**

**You all know what to do :)**

**-WishStealer**

* * *

Brittany smiles as she enters the kitchen before stopping dead in her tracks. All five chiefs are sitting there around the kitchen table. Robert looks up to his daughter, "There's been another attack. Behind the Lopez's mansion."

Brittany feels her heart quicken and her breathing shallows when she realizes she was _just _there.

"Where were you tonight, B?" Her dad asks as all five pairs of eyes look her way.

"I was down by the lake with some of the guys. We were trying to fish." She says acting indifferent, hoping that they couldn't see right through her.

"It's not the season for anything, did you guys catch anything?" Mr Wage asks.

She shakes her head, "No. We were just trying out luck."

The entire group must've accepted her answer so they turn back to the issue at hand while Brittany stands there caught in thought. She's wondering if she should voice out the fact that there was a weird scent near the places the attacks were, but they'd want to know why she was even there in the first place. That would mean ratting Santana out and getting her into deeper trouble with her dad. Or she could say she was there alone, which might lead them to believe she was somewhat involved.

"Is there something bothering you, pumpkin? Cause this is kind of important." Robert's voice breaks her out of her daze.

"No." She says as she turns around to head back to the living room when she cuts back mid stride, "Actually, yes. I was there at the Lopez's today."

All 5 heads snap up, eyes boring into her as they wait for more information. "There was a weird scent in the air around the back of the estate. It didn't smell like anyone from our community. "

"What do you mean weird scent? There are thousands of people in this community." Mrs Wilson asks this time.

"It had a sickeningly sweet smell. Like blood and raw meat. I know our community is large but I know quite a number of people and have socialized during big events with my father and I've never encountered such a scent. Plus I thought it would help pinpoint someone if we had some sort of physical identification on him or her."

"She's right. I think with these many kills in such a short period of time any leads would be helpful. Anything else Britt?" Her dad asks and she shakes her head before turning on her hill to head out again.

"Hang on. Brittany why were you at my house?" Eduardo enquirers. She makes a noise that sounded like a cough and choke and was rubbing her chest.

"Oh Eduardo no time for that! Let's get back to this so we can plan our next move properly. Thanks dear for the information." Mrs Wilson dismisses, aiming the latter part to Brittany. He throws another glance to Brittany before she hurries out of there, her heart caught in her throat and thankful for Mrs Wilson's timing.

Brittany reaches the bottom of the stairs when she hears her name being called. She turns to see Mr Lopez come her way. She squares her shoulder and straightens her composure. He stands a good 2 feet away from her, she's sure he's in such close quarters just to make her squirm.

"Mr Lopez." She acknowledges.

"Brittany, I was wondering if you could tell me where the washroom was."

"Oh! It's down the hall and to the left."

"Thanks." He says and throws her a smile too sweet before heading in that direction.

* * *

Shaking her head in confusion she runs up to her room and throws the dead bolt into place. Or well the lock, Brittany likes to think of it as a deadbolt. She throws off her pants and top leaving her in a pair of boxers and her bra before changing into a soft cotton T.

The blonde pulls out her phone and dials for Santana's number. She knows it's late but she needs to know that the shorter girl is okay. The attack was practically in her backyard. The phone rings while she flops herself on her bed.

"_Hello?"_ A breathy voice comes through the receiver.

"Hey. Did I wake you?"

"_Huh-No no was just... preoccupied. Is everything alright?"_

Brittany lets out a shaky breath, "Yeah just needed to hear that you were okay."

"_Okay? You mean about the attacks in my backyard?"_

"You heard about them?"

"_Yeah my brother found them when he went out looking for me."_

"Looking for you?"

"_Yeah he knew I was out with you, and was cool with it by the way, and told me that he'd come looking for me if it got too late."_

"Oh. You should've told me! I would've gotten you home earlier."

"_Yeah but I was having so much fun."_ Brittany's glad the brunette can't see her cause her cheeks are flaming hot.

"Really?"

"_Yeah. Totally."_ The blonde can hear the sincerity and smile in the tone of the other girl on the line and immediately she feels so much better with the whole ordeal.

"Was your brother okay?" She had to know.

"_Yeah, was just a little shaken up cause one of them was a blonde and thought it was us. He was really worried."_

"I could only imagine. Just the idea of my little sister sends chills up my spine."

"_You don't have a sister."_

"Exactly." Santana bursts out laughing and Brittany starts to smile.

"Do we know who they are?" She asks when Santana's laughter dies down.

"_No... some older kids from the Corman and my clan."_

"Okay that's good." She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "So what _were _you doing before I called? Sounded like you were running a marathon." The line was quiet and she had to check the screen to make sure they were still connected.

"San?"

"_I was... self entertaining myself."_

"Doing?"

"_... Self entertaining activities."_

"Care to share? I'm pretty bored myself." Brittany replies as she picks the lint off the comforter she just pulled over herself.

"_Why don't I show you?"_

"Wha-" The taller girl gets distracted by a vibration on her ear and lifts the phone up to see a photo sent from Santana. Her eyes bulge out and she quickly slides the unlock button and sure enough it is. A photo of a round, full caramel breast spilling out of a tank while its twin remains hidden in the offending material is staring right back at Brittany. A hand is groping the exposed breast whilst its fingers lightly pinch a dark coloured nipple. A groan subconsciously rips from her throat and her hips cant upwards as she tries to get some sort of friction from the material of her boxers.

"_Like what you see?"_

"I thought we were taking it slow." Brittany says in a shaky breath trying her best not to touch herself. They've talked about this.

"_Yeah but we aren't doing anything physical to _each other_, so we're not exactly going fast either. Plus I'm super horny. We're nearing the full moon again."_

"But-"

"_Mmhph!"_

"Fuck." She can feel herself stiffening, her hands gripping the sheets in a death grip as to try and not touch. "I still think this is a bad idea."

Brittany doesn't get an answer but instead gets another photo from Santana and this time she nearly losses it. This time the photo is of Santana, legs spread out with herself of full display, a caramel finger teasing her entrance, only the tip of the long digit pressing in. "Holy shit."

"_Like what you see, baby?"_ If Brittany had any lingering reserve left, they've all left the building while she reaches into her boxers and strokes her hardening cock.

"Mmmmmm. Are you still playing with your nipples?" She says in a breath.

"_What happened to _'this is a bad idea?'_"_

"It flew out the window. Now what are you doing? Are you playing with yourself?"

"_Nu-uh. I want a photo of you. In full length."_ Brittany struggles a little but manages to pull her boxers down with one hand springing free her semi-erect cock with its head poking out of the foreskin. She snaps a photo and sends it in one swift motion before returning to stroking up and down her shaft, trying to skip the formalities of teasing. "There now tell me!"

"_That's not you in full length. But, if I was there I'd probably be too impatient for foreplay and just wrap my lips around your cock and tease the head with my tongue."_ In response she gets a cross between a groan and a moan. Brittany's movement on her cock quickens as the head fully breaks free and she grows another inch.

"_I'd swirl my tongue around the tip, dip under the head before taking your entire dick into my mouth. Knowing how big you are it'll take me a few tries but eventually I'll have your whole length down my throat, my teeth lightly scraping the base. I'm pretty sure by now you'll have your hand buried in my hair, encouraging me to move but all I'll do is hum cause I know how much the vibrations that travel up your cock turns you on."_ Santana's fingers start to pick up again where she's teasing her left nipple lazily as a hips start to rotate, seeking some sort of friction but she isn't going to give in, just yet.

"Fuck San! Jesus!" Brittany is practically panting into the phone, her hand coming up to squeeze on the tip tightly just as she imagines the pressure it'll feel being buried deep in Santana's throat. The thought of the vibration of the hum travelling up her dick to her spine makes her hips buck upwards into her hand as precum seeps down, aiding her movements. She swipes some with her thumb and the sensation drives another moan out of her. "More baby more."

"_I'd start to ease up, sliding my tongue under your cock as I come up with my teeth slowly scraping the sides till I reach the tip again and begin sucking lightly. I'll lick and suck the sides of your cock, tracing the swollen veins with my tongue cause God I just think you hard is so hot."_ She hears a strangled moan and Santana _knows _she's close.

"Fuck San I'm close." Her hand is going a mile a minute, squeezing a little harder and expertly twisting around a pink head, her cock is twitching and she feels that familiar pull at her lower gut. Santana on the other hand has her hand snaked between her legs, slowly running her fingers through her slick folds as she works herself up with the thought of doing all those things to Brittany. She's practically dripping onto her sheets.

"_This is when I just have the tip of you in my mouth, sucking and twirling my tongue around and around the head. My left hand will be pumping up and down your shaft while my right hand squeezes your balls gently."_ Her voice becomes breathier at the thought and by the sounds at the other land of the line, it does it for her.

"Fuuuckk Saa-aan!" With one last pump, Brittany shoots her load on her stomach, ropes and ropes of thick white cum coating her stomach while literally screaming her release into the phone. Her heart is pumping, she feels her teeth forming and she's breathing heavily. This has to be the best part of really good orgasms and sex, the vertigo between transforming where her body is pushed to right to the edge of transforming making it ultra-sensitive, the orgasm pulsating through her _entirely _doubled. It doesn't happen very often, even if it's with Santana. She must've been hornier than she original thought. Brittany takes a few more calming breaths, retracting her claws and teeth before hearing the breathing of the girl on the other side of the line pick up.

"_You done?"_ Santana asks to cover a moan she feels travelling up her throat. She's got a finger dipping into herself, swirling around and curling while the other hand slowly rubs teasing circles around her clit. The sound of Brittany cumming was probably the hottest thing she's heard. _"Cause I could really use a hand..."_

"What are you doing now?"

"_Ummmm I'm fingering myself and- ugh- playing with my clit" _Santana replies in a moan. Teasing just isn't in her vocab at this current state.

"Don't you wish I was there, between your legs, kissing my way up your thighs and hovering above where you need me most?" Brittany hears Santana's heaving breaths and small moans she's trying hard to conceal but isn't succeeding much. "I'll blow a hot breath, just to watch you squirm, making you beg for more."

"_God yes baby! Mo-ore!"_

"I'll give you one hard lick, covering you entirely before I dip the tip of my tongue through your folds and slide it up to your clit. Mmmmm I can just taste you babe and God the smell of you so _raw_- ugh- I'm so turned on right now." The blond can feel herself getting worked up again but it isn't about her right now. Her goal is to get Santana off.

"_God Brittany keep going."_

"Getting a little impatient are we? Hmmm..."

"_Britt!"_

"I'll plunge my tongue deep into you, wiggling it around before pulling it out and plunging into you over and over again." She's answered by a series of strangled moans and broken words that sound like more. "You like that baby? My tongue deep in you? Fucking you hard?"

"_Yes! Britt yes!"_

"When I feel your walls clenching around me, I'll replace my tongue with two of my fingers, thrusting deep into you and pumping in and out as my mouth covers your clit. Lightly sucking it and massaging it lightly with my tongue." Santana can barely keep her eyes open as she pushes two of her fingers deep into herself, the rubbing on her clit picking up. She wants to beg for more but all that comes out when she opens her mouth is a deep moan.

"I'm pretty sure at this point you're close and your nails are digging into my scalp. So I'll reach up and slowly tweak your already hard nipples, rolling them in rhythm with my tongue around your clit. Cause knowing how awesome I am-"

"_Fuck Britt get to it!"_ Brittany chuckles at the smaller girl's impatience and continues, she's contemplating on dragging it on, getting Santana to the point she did before but she's afraid she'd hurt herself with the thought of those sharp claws thrusting in and out of her at such a rate so she decides to throw her off the edge with, "With one last thrust I'll burry three fingers deep into you, stretching you like how my dick would and curling my fingers one at a time, pressing that spot deep in you while I suck hard on your clit."

That does it, Santana snaps as the entire room spins and her vision blurs when wave after wave of pleasure washes through her. She's biting her lip, trying to keep in the loud moan approaching as she comes but she's only half successful. Her mind is blank as she feels her short claws drawing, pressing into her skin.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asks as she tries her hardest to ignore her full raging erection standing in attention, precum leaking down, and the noises of the shorter girl spurring her on more. She chuckles when all she gets is a grunt-moan like sound. It takes Santana a few minutes more but her breathing calms down and Brittany slowly waits for her.

"_I'm fine... So fine."_ Santana replies in a dreamy voice. Brittany's hips jump and she does all she can to not moan. She doesn't want the latina knowing she's got hormones like a teenage boy, getting so worked up so fast and easy.

"God I wish I was there to clean you up."

"Ugh! Don't say things like that! It's coming mid-month and I jump back quick!" Santana slowly pulls her fingers out, slowly as to not hurt herself with her claws.

"I don't see the problem here." Brittany replies in a smile.

"I don't think I have the energy to do it myself. I'm gonna need you here, it's not as fun alone. Mmmmm I'm licking my fingers clean now." The brunette says in a seductive voice, with the light sounds of sucking in the background and a small pop.

"Crap..."

"What?"

"I just came again."

"And to think I'm the one going into heat."

* * *

Santana's in her room getting ready to go out, sporting a long-sleeved white button up -with just the right amount of buttons unbuttoned to leave any boy looking her way in a heap of nothing- tucked into her dark, high-waist washed jeans. Her hair is in thick waves and she doesn't have a lot of make up on, too much on her face and with the outfit would make her look like some sort of cheap slut.

"Looking good there, Lopez. You ready?" She hears and turns to face Quinn Fabray, another member of her clan and her best friend.

"Nearly, just going to finish touching up and gonna slip on my shoes and we're good to go. Where's Mindy and Rach?"

"They're on their way." Rachel Berry being from the Wilson clan- who Santana has slowly grown fond of but will never admit aloud- and Mindy Lance from the Pierce clan and Puck's girlfriend, are 2 others of her small group of close friends. They share most subjects together in school and though the fact that they're from different clans bothered her in the beginning (having been raised by Eduardo Lopez), she came to realize how good friends they both can be regardless of their heritage and eventually accepted them as sisters.

Santana sighs and runs her fingers through her hair and checks her make up again. Quinn has made herself comfortable on her bed.

"Nervous?"

"No. Just want to look perfect, that's all."

"You're really into her huh?" Santana looks up to meet emerald eyes in the mirror. She was searching for any hints of judgment but found none. She hesitates, weighing her options and finally decides to just go for it.

"I really don't know, Q. It's all really confusing. I think I do but I'm so scared of what my father will do if he ever found out about us. Just the thought of what he did to that poor kid from the Wage clan that dated Rossie is enough to make me cringe." Quinn nods an understanding and looks down to the floor with a thoughtful expression.

"Well, do you feel strongly for her?" Looking up to mocha eyes in the mirror again.

"I- I think so. I really don't know- where is this going, Q?" She replies a little frustrated at being interrogated about her feelings.

"Your father aside, would you want to get serious with her?"

"Serious?"

"Like in a relationship with her. I know you guys said to just try things out but if it wasn't for your dad would you have even suggested taking things slow and seeing how it goes? The Santana I know doesn't do slow. She gets what she wants, no arguments." The brunette stands quiet, so Quinn prods again.

"So?"

"No. I wouldn't have." She says shaking her head and returning to adding some eyeliner on.

"So with your dad out of the picture, would you get serious with Brittany?"

"In a heartbeat." She says quietly after a moment's hesitation.

"Then you have nothing to be confused about."

"But my father-"

"Loves you, Santana." Quinn says getting up and walking towards the latina and wrapping her arms around her waist while resting her head on the small girl's shoulder. "He'd want you to be happy."

"I hope so, Q. But why are we even talking about this now? It's not like Britt and I are official or anything. We've just hooked up a few times and only _started _considering dating. For all you know, it could be nothing. Just another past time."

"True. But Santana Lopez doesn't get dolled up for just anyone."

* * *

The crowd at Lima's local bar isn't too big, Brittany thinks as she scans the room for the fifth time tonight, holding onto her cue stick as she waits her turn.

"The fuck are you doing Puck?" She hears Mike Chang, another member of her clan pipe in. He's Asian and was only recently changed by his girlfriend then but fiancée now, Tina. Tina's family has been in the Pierce clan for a number of generations now so is naturally close to the Pierce family. Seeing as they used to go to school together before (Tina her senior) just added fuel to fire, besides Puck, she's the closest girl to Brittany.

"Shut up and watch the master at play." He replies in a distracted tone as he moves his cue stick to an awkward angle that doesn't look like it's going to work at all. He takes the shot and sure it enough, it hits nothing. "Fuck!"

"Move aside dumbshit and let me show you how it's done." Brittany says as she takes her turn. She bends over the table expertly, aims, shoots and scores. Tina and Mike cheer her on as Puck wears displeased look on his face and shoots her a glare. She smirks, grabs her beer from the table next to them and takes a swig before taking her next shot.

The door to the bar and her head snaps up to the sound. Sure enough it's who she's been waiting for all night. Santana and some of her friends she didn't really care about were at the entrance scanning the room for familiar faces. The blonde stands up from her spot, her cue stick still at aim with her finger but she doesn't care. Santana's eyes still searching finally fall on clear blue ones, and the smile that forms makes Brittany's insides flip. They stand there, content at just staring at each other.

After another round of sexy calls Brittany had asked Santana if she wanted to hangout with her at the bar. She was a regular on Wednesday's Pool Day where for every game you win, you get a free round. Needless to say, Brittany's well known on Wednesdays.

Puck stares at Brittany wondering what she was looking at and snapped his head to the direction of the entrance. "Mindy!" He screamed when he recognized his girlfriend standing there with her friends. The girls made their way to the pool area where they exchanged greetings. Santana falling into Brittany's open arms for a hug as she had with everyone else, the taller girl taking the opportunity to bury her head into Santana's hair to inhale.

"God you weren't kidding with you going into heat." Santana pushes her back with a seductive smile.

"Behave Pierce, we're here with our friends." Brittany blushes, embarrassed by her overly eager attitude. She notices the silence and turns to see their friends looking back at them, sporting foolish grins.

She clears her throat and turns sheepishly to Santana. She wants to wrap her arms around her and never let her go but instead says, "Let me win this game and get our round."

"Hah Pierce! You mean _I _will win this game and get the next round." Puck says, cockily sending a wink in Santana's direction.

* * *

2 games won and 2 rounds of drinks from Brittany later, there they are sitting in a booth. They're all pretty crammed up with each other but they all don't seem to mind. Brittany has an arm around the smaller girl's waist while Santana rests her hand on the blonde's thigh, their actions discrete as not to draw attention to themselves.

"So Mike how was training today?" Brittany asks across the table.

"Horrible, it's definitely going to take some time to get used to. I'm not sure I'm ready for duty tomorrow night."

"Oh don't worry, we'll go easy on you, bud." Puck replies, taking a break from whispering into Mindy's ear to join in the conversation.

They all got word earlier that day that patrols were going to commence to ensure that no more attacks will happen. The news of the second attack, in less than three days did not sit well with the community and the notion of patrols throughout the entire night was approved unanimously by the entire district. A different clan was in charge of patrol every night and the duty roster agreed was based on ages. Teenagers, ages 16-17 were to take the evening from 7-10 at night, the younger adults, ages 18-20 from 10-1 in the morning while adults and some advance teens took the shift from 1-8. Needless to say Brittany and Puck fell into the third shift having been known for picking fights and being huge trouble makers with wolves their age. Apparently, even with not much training, Mike being 21, 2 years senior to Tina, meant that he had to take the third shift as well.

"I just don't understand why they'd put you and Britt in the dangerous shift. You guys are only 18." Mindy says as she softly runs her fingers through Puck's Mohawk.

"Yeah well, that's cause we're good at what we do baby." He answers cockily.

"Or maybe because everybody knows how much of trouble the both of you cause together." Quinn says teasingly causing a small squabble to ensue between the both of them.

"You're going to be careful right?" Santana says quiet enough so only Brittany can hear. "You won't go looking for trouble right?"

Brittany turns to face a worried Santana and gives her a small smile. "I promise I won't."

"Good cause I'm going to need you." Brittany doesn't have much time to ponder on what was said because suddenly Mike asks Santana a question and the hand on her thigh begins to move.

Her initial thought was that Santana was just seeking some sort of physical touch but her intentions were clear when she realizes that the hand just kept moving higher and higher with every stoke of her thigh. She takes a sharp breath and tries her hardest to listen to Santana and Mike talk about some movie.

"Britt and I were going to catch it but we ended up lazing on her couch cause she was grounded with a black eye. Isn't that right Britt?" Puck directs to her. Brittany's head snaps towards him but she couldn't really understand what he was saying. Santana's hand was now dangerously close to her growing bulge and she had to swallow thickly before answering a quick, "Yeah."

If she seemed flustered, no one mentions it as the conversation goes on around her. She doesn't listen though, she can feel the heat rising and she's sure her face is all red. Brittany chances a glance at Santana, the smell of sex practically rolling off her she starts to wonder how nobody notices this. But besides that, Santana doesn't even look like she's busy working Brittany up under the table. She talks and laughs as though nothing is wrong.

She's trying her hardest to keep it together while she reaches under the table with intentions of stilling Santana's wondering hand but is beat to the punch when Santana cups her fully and squeezes, dragging her nails up her bulge before sliding back down and squeezing again.

Before she knows it, Brittany's fist connects with the table and everyone at the table is staring at her, bewildered.

"I've got to go to the loo, excuse me. Britt wanna come?" Santana enquires as she climbs out of the booth and sends an innocent smile to Brittany. The blonde doesn't trust her voice and nods as she slowly slides out of the booth quick to turn her back to her friends to hide the obvious bulge in her jeans but flips them the finger when she hears Puck give her a wolf whistle. The irony of it.

Santana leads the way to the toilet and the minute they're in, she spins to face Brittany who only growls. The taller girl grabs Santana's thighs and hoists her up to get her to wrap her legs around her. She carries them to the sink where she set's Santana down and proceeds to crash their lips together.

The Latina breaks the kiss and Brittany takes the opportunity to trail kisses down her jaw and to her neck where she bites and sucks hard enough to bruise.

"It's a little too late to say taking it slow huh?" Santana husks out, eyes shut tight as she runs her fingers through long golden hair.

"Yup." Is the only answer she gets before Brittany starts to unbutton her shirt just enough for her hand to sneak in and palm a full breast, rolling it expertly through the lacy bra whilst continuing her task of sucking on the shorter girl's neck. Santana breathes heavily into Brittany's ear and she feels herself pooling even more. Heat does that to a girl.

Brittany's unoccupied hand travels down to unbutton her jeans and slide in to cup her through her soaked panties. A moan escapes the both of them at contact. Santana's juices practically leaking onto her hand. Long pale fingers start to run up and down the length of Santana, teasing her clit lightly when reaching the top and just slowly pressing in to tease her entrance when travelling back down. The shorter girl's hips start to buck up, her moans getting louder.

"God you smell amazing." Brittany says as she pulls back to face Santana who looks like she's going to combust any minute, the smell of sex practically rolling off her. "We better hurry before our friends come looking for us." Santana starts to say and Brittany nods her agreement before her hands slide under Santana's ass to lift her. She hesitates a moment and looks at Santana, seriously.

"Baby what's wrong?" The latina asks softly looking a little quietly and honestly a little out of breath.

"This is because you're in heat right? We go back to taking it slow after the full moon right?" Brittany asks uncertainly. She didn't want Santana to think that this was all just sex to her. She watches Santana for a little, the way her mouth is a little parted while she's still breathing heavy, the state of her exposed chest and bra before looking up to see soft brown eyes.

Santana didn't know what to feel. She was a little surprised by the question but she understood where Brittany was coming from. She feels a little guilty for making the taller girl think that it was just a physical thing, well it is but she doesn't want the blonde to think she doesn't have feelings for her either. Choosing her words wisely as to not ruin the moment, she cups Brittany's face and brings her down for a soft kiss, filled with promises and unspoken words. "Yeah, we go back to taking it slow after the full-moon." She says as they break the kiss.

That's she needed to know and before they know it Brittany has Santana in her arms, legs still wrapped around the taller girl's waist as she pushes them into a stall. She lets Santana down and turns to lock the door while Santana makes work of her jeans and sliding them down with her boxers, freeing her fully erect cock.

The slight breeze that hits her makes her shiver as she pins the latina to the wall and starts kissing her hard. It's all tongue, teeth and moans as both her hands travel down to Santana's ass for a good squeeze while a small hand wraps around her member and begins stroking at a good pace. They have to be quick, they know so Brittany turns Santana around and makes a work of her jeans.

She's got them on the floor and a hand between tanned legs teasing her clit as her cock rubs her from behind, coating her shaft with Santana's juices. They both moan at the feel of it.

"Please Britt." She hears the shorter girl plea and the blonde obliges fully. Brittany takes her cock and pumps it for good measure before pressing into Santana from behind. She feels her head break the ring of muscles and she stays still for Santana to get used to the intrusion. They both moan at the feeling and Santana starts to rock her hips backwards to get more of Brittany into her.

The taller girl gets the message and begins to slowly slide in, inch by inch, her head buried in long dark locks and inhaling deeply. The smell of sex and Santana causing her head to spin and the feeling of hot tight heat around her cock just makes it all the better. They both start to move at a fast pace, no time for teasing and foreplay.

Brittany starts kissing her neck again as one hand starts toying with a perk, dark nipple. The other rubbing circles on Santana's clit as to speed up the process. She's close, she knows. With the heavy moans filling her ears and Santana's hand buried in her hair pulling her close for kisses. It's not too long now.

The sound of skin slapping against each other and hushed moans echoes throughout the empty toilet and neither girl has ever heard anything so hot. Sure enough it doesn't take long for Santana to scream Britt's name in a series of moans, her hips bucking backwards wildly as her walls clench around a twitching cock.

It takes her a few more thrusts and sure enough she comes, shooting her load deep in the shorter girl as her walls milk her clean. Her hips are still bucking, ensuring every last drop has been spilled before she slowly pulls out causing them both to shiver at the lost of contact. She looks down to see a trail of her seed cascading down smooth caramel thighs and she moans at the sight of it, feeling another chubby coming along. She kisses Santana's neck and pulls the shorter girl against her as she wraps her arms along her waist.

"That was fun." Santana says as she leans her head against Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany nods her agreement, "Want me to help clean you up?" Santana shakes her head, no.

"We're already taking too long in here." They both chuckle.

"It's not that they don't know what we're up to." The blonde replies as she grabs some toilet paper to start wiping Santana up. She slowly cleans her, taking her time to wipe every sticky surface of Santana before pulling up her panties and jeans, buttoning them for her. Kissing the skin above her jeans for good measure. Brittany then adjusts Santana's bra and rebuttons her shirt, kissing her softly when she's done tucking her clothes back.

Santana's heart melts and she smiles into the short kiss and watches with the same smile as Brittany pulls up her pants and starts to freshen up. Never has anyone done anything so sweet as to redress her _after _sex. It's usually just them helping her out of clothes. But then again, it's Brittany. She's full of sweet surprises.

They go back to find that most of their friends are busy. Tina and Mike are dancing alone near the jukebox, Rachel and Quinn are trying their luck at pull and when they reach the booth, it's Puck and Mindy sucking faces.

"Get a room." Brittany says as she sits down, pulling Santana down to sit next to her. "Do you want a drink?" She asks quietly and Santana declines the offer.

"You're one to speak." She hears Puck says as he breaks off his make out session with Mindy to look at her with a perverted smirk.

Yup, they definitely knew.

* * *

It's approaching 4am and Brittany and Puck have rounded their given areas for the eighth time before transforming back to their human forms and taking refuge under a tree.

"God I can do with a drink." The tall blonde says, as she slips on a pair of boxers and a bra she hung by the tree trunk before her duty.

"Way ahead of you." He replies as he reaches behind a nearby bush and pulls out a six-pack.

"You're a God I swear" She says as he hands her a bottle and they both settle against the tree trunk, taking swigs of their beer as they listen to the sounds of the forest at night.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice comes up behind them and they both turn their heads to each side of the trunk to see Mike walk up.

"Hey man how's your area?" Puck asks throwing him a bottle.

"Clear. It's cold though." He says as he proceeds to sit down next to Puck. But something on his ribs catches in the moonlight.

"Hang on Chang. What's that?" Brittany asks as she points to his ribs. It's sort of like a scar but it still looks raw.

"Oh! Umm-"

"Shit! No way!" Puck exclaims while Mike looks away sheepishly. It takes Brittany a minute but she finally gets it. It's Tina's _mark. _

"Fuck Mike! When?" She asks enthusiastically. She was truly happy for them; she should have seen it earlier. An individual mark from a wolf is a bite so deep it scars, a transforming bite wouldn't have left a mark or even a fight inflicted mark wouldn't scar. It heals and that's, that. But a mate's bite is forever. It's a sign of commitment, eternal love and devotion. Wolves mate for life, a mate's bite is a physical representation of that.

"Congrats, man." Puck says as they shake hands and Brittany throws him the biggest grin she can muster.

A howl breaks their moment followed by another and another, all distinctive howls of the Pierce clan and the three are on the move. Danger has been spotted in more than one area hence the multiple howls. The three sprint through the forest, transforming and still following the howls. Many other wolves can be heard running through the woods, all heading to the barn where the first one was heard. By the time they reach there are twenty or so wolves already scouting the area and it doesn't take too long before the stench of blood covers the air.

The pack of wolves stays still, listening for signs of the intruder. Then Brittany sees it before she hears it, a big black large wolf crawling slowly through the bushes. She knows her pack, and that was not one of them. A twig snaps and she's off. She barks a warning and charges forward towards the unknown wolf and sure enough, it breaks off into a sprint away from the barn. She hears her pack behind her but she has a head start and is catching up.

Brittany knows these woods better than anyone, so she knows he's heading towards a deep valley. Sure enough, the larger wolf comes to a halt coming a few yards from the drop-off and this is her opportunity as she tackles him to the ground.

She's on top of him and bares her teeth as a growl escapes her, giving him a warning, one he ignores as he pushes off her and leaps to tackle her. Brittany, expecting it jolts back on all fours and jumps to knock him back down, mid-air. He slams into the ground and gets back on his paws while facing her. He snarls and charges towards her, she stands her ground, growling. She shifts when he leaps and sinks teeth into his shoulder as he misses her, a loud cry coming from the larger wolf as she tosses him away.

But what happens next, she doesn't see coming. She's suddenly knocked forward and slammed into a tree so hard her head starts spinning. She whimpers and gets up, limping a little and turns in time to see another wolf with fur dark as the last wolf running towards her. She tries to get out of the way but with her injured paw, she fails as the wolf sinks his teeth into her neck and slams her back into the tree. Brittany cries in pain as she slides down towards the ground and at the feet of her attacker and she doesn't think twice before biting his paw and with all the strength she can muster, twist it at an awkward angle and it's he's turn to whine in pain.

He's about to strike again when he's knocked backwards and a familiar growl fills her ears. _Puck_, Brittany thinks. She hears them now, her pack coming, barking warnings and howling for backup. She feels herself growing tired and just as she's about to close her eyes to rest when she feels something nuzzle her neck. The wolf looks up to familiar blue eyes from a large wolf with fur the same shade as hers. It's her dad and he nuzzles her one more time and this time she understands.

"I've got you pumpkin. You're safe now."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry guys school's picking up so my updates will be every Monday now. This is kind of filler chapter to the attacks but also a pretty big Chapter for Santana. Anyway :) Enjoy ladies and gents.  
**

**Dundder- We'll def see them in school soon. But it'd be a little tense though  
**

** SM- I don't think we'll find out till further notice :) but we all Santana can throw a punch if needed cause she all badass.  
**

**Any questions or suggestion feel free ppl :)  
**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

It was about seven when I got up, did my morning routinel. Shower, make-up, breakfast then school. Nothing out of the ordinary.

I got to school and was exciting my car when I see Puck walking towards me, but no Brittany in tow. It didn't bother me too much I mean, it's not like Britt was ever known for her punctuality to school and with that charm of hers? She doesn't get into much trouble for it too.

"Hey Puck. What's up?" I say politely as I close the back door after grabbing my bag, slinging it on my shoulder and some of my books.

"Ummmm hey, so how are you?" He says a little awkwardly, his hand snaking up to his neck as he rubs it a little.

"I'm good." I say as I stand in front of him. I look around to see a few people staring at us, besides the fact that Mindy and Puck are dating, he and I have no actual _physical _connection in public. Only our friends know that Brittany and I are seeing each other.

We stand there for another half second in silence when I finally clear my throat and ask, "So what is it Puck?"

He looks up and I can see that he hasn't gotten much sleep and worry is written all over his face. "What's wrong, Puck?" Then it hits me. _Where's Brittany? Patrol. _My eyes widen and I feel my fingers going cold at the idea. I try my best to hold it together."Tell me." My voice giving me away, and he looks at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Okay but you have to promise me you won't hit or kill me till I finish. Got it?"

"Puck."

"The intruders were spotted last night and Brittany went in for the kill. She's alive, don't worry. Just a little banged up."

"The fuck! Where is she now? Is she okay? What happened?" I say a mile a minute and I feel the coldness run up my fingertips and settling into the pit of my stomach. If it wasn't for the sake of prying eyes around us I'm pretty sure I'd be a heap on the floor.

"Calm down! She's fine, a few stiches to the head. Maybe a cracked rib with a few other bruised, a sprained wrist and a really large flesh wound on her neck, the asshole took a good bite out her. She spotted him first and was gone in seconds. I called out a warning and tried to catch up with her. I got there as fast I could but it-Ow!" I lost it and started attacking Puck with my Chemistry book.

"Where-" _smack_ "-were-" _smack_ '-you!" _smack_, if we weren't attracting a crowd we were now.

"Hey hey calm down! Jesus Santana calm down!" He screams, his hands up trying to block my attacks.

"You may be bigger than me Puck but I'm like a ninja!" I scream a little as I stop hitting to stare him on, "Why the fuck weren't you there with her?" I spit, invading his personal space and staring him square in the eyes whilst trying to convey as much coldness and rage as I could with that one look.

"I mean- uh- God have you seen her legs?" He asks, rubbing the few places I managed to hit him at while backing up. I stare at him, disbelievingly, giving him the most disgusted look I can muster.

"So... you know. When she's set on something and going, there's no stopping or catching up with her."

"Where is she? Is she going to be okay?"

"She lost a lot of blood and she's unconscious, but we got her back in time. She's going to be fine."

I feel my insides churn and my head spin. I hold the side of the car just to steady myself when I feel a strong arm slipping around my waist holding me up.

"She's a fighter alright? She's going to be fine. Plus she's far too stubborn to leave you hanging, that much I know." I nod, holding back the tears that are threatening to form.

"I want to see her." I say quietly.

"I'm going over after school to go sit next to her sleeping form and help wake her up ASAP, you're more than welcomed to join me."

* * *

I practically go through school in a blur, I hear more about what happened last night with different scenarios, one after another. Getting worse and worst.

_I hear she was lured into a trap and they _pounced_ her. I heard that it was a whole pack and that she took them all down. Someone said that the other wolf tore out a large section of her neck. My mom thinks its fake that this whole thing was set up because Pierce is an attention seeking wh-_

I slam my small compact onto the counter at the last one. I was in the ladies' just touching up when I overheard the group of girls doing the same. "Look you group of pathetic Chihuahuas on crack, I don't know what's worse. People who gossip or people who listen to gossip. Yeah what she did was foolish but I doubt you _or _your mom would ever have the balls to do something like that. So get lost."

The girls went scramming before they could even release the breath they'd been holding. I take a few deep breaths, keeping these damn tears at bay. God Britt the things you put me through.

The entire day in school goes on like that, with on going rumours on the events of the night prior. Though they did bother me, my main concern was still the tall blonde who's lying in bed unconscious. I've left her cell thousands of texts and voice mails telling her to call or text me when she's awake but I've gotten nothing so far.

Even at lunch I didn't have the appetite to even look at food my tummy flipping every time I look up to Puck's table where he eats with a few of his friends, the seat next to him unoccupied where my blonde would usually inhabit.

"San, you okay?" I hear Rachel ask quietly as she looks at me with concerned eyes. Quinn is busy splitting a sandwich for the both of them. I narrow my eyes at them sharing lunch but my mind is far too occupied with all things Brittany to even ponder on it.

"Yeah." I say, playing with the olive in my salad.

"We heard about Britt and- and I think what she did was really noble." She says a little hesitantly, obviously testing the waters with me.

"Doesn't make it any less idiotic." I snort. She reaches a hand out to cover mine.

"She's strong, Santana. She's going to be just fine." She quietly says, dawning a soft smile on her lips and maybe, just maybe, I believe her.

* * *

It seems like forever before I'm home, parking my car up front the porch and making my way in.

"Papi I'm home!" I yell as I make my way in and bolt up the stairs. Objective for the rest of my day was to change and go see Brittany. Probably yell at her sleeping form and smell her before making my way back in time for dinner and duty.

"Tana I wanna see you in my office." I hear being yelled back and I answer an affirmation before getting changed.

I get to his office, knocking on large wooden doors and entering before hearing a response. "Daddy I've gotta go so let's make this quick. Oh sorry I didn't know you had company." Noticing the occupied office chair facing my smiling father.

"Santana, there's somebody I want you to meet."

The office chair turns around slowly and there's this guy staring at me with a smirk so much like my dad's I had to make a double take. "Mija, this is Trent. He's from the Loretto's family, a long, faithful member of our clan."

He stands and sends me a toothy smile while holding his hand out. I got to admit, _wow_. He's tall, tanned and broad. He's wearing a red, slightly wrinkled checker shirt fitting his body perfectly. He leans in as he shakes my hand and the smell of his cologne makes me just a little lightheaded and God his hair, running a little long with waves framing his face. Definitely a demigod.

"Hey."

"Hi." I reply a little breathlessly. He's smiling still and I swear I'm trying to keep the blush I had from creeping up.

"So Santana, Trent's family is gone off for a few months and he's going to stay with us until they come back." My dad says from his almighty chair.

_That's peculiar. Lopez's don't let just some _member _of the clan stay. Lopez's don't give a shit. _Santana thinks to herself.

"Well son, you make yourself at home. I'm sure Santana here wouldn't mind showing you around. I need to get over to the Pierce's and discuss what happened last night." His tone going serious at the latter part, and then I fall back to reality. _Brittany_.

* * *

Santana stands there in momentary shock when guilt finally sets in the pit of her stomach. Trent leaning against her father's table crossing his arms, his biceps flexing under his shirt making Santana stare.

"So… about showing me around?" He says nonchalantly throwing her a knowing smile. Santana gulps.

She's out the door in ten minutes, walking out the back towards the forest. Santana sends a quick text to Puck to let him know she was on her way over.

Her mind starts to go over into overdrive. What did this all mean? She liked Brittany, a lot but this Trent guy, well he isn't too bad to look at either. She had Brittany, that's it. But are they exclusive? Is there even a 'they'?

Santana shakes her head at the thoughts and settles for making sure Brittany was okay. It's just a couple of months anyway. He'd leave and so will this confusion.

She makes it over just as Puck's pickup pulls into the driveway. He spots her and sends her a smile before gesturing her over.

"Calm down Lopez, like I said she's fine."

"I am calm." They make their way up the front porch.

"Not what your face is showing." Santana crosses her arms defensively with a scowl on her face, forcing a chuckle out of Puck.

"Lena? Robert? It's Puck… and Santana."

"Who-" Lena Pierce comes down the stairs and Santana's lips turn upwards. There, stalking down the stairs is literally a duplicate of Brittany. Tall, blonde with the kindest smile but the eyes. They aren't Brittany's, they're hazel, the lightest of browns you swore you'd be looking into sunset eyes. "Oh hello!"

"Hi Mrs Pierce. I'm sorry to be a bother but I wanted to see how Brittany was doing."

"Oh sure sure dear, you're very much welcomed to. But I have to warn you she's a little out of it, she might not be as responsive as you might want her to be." She says in a laugh. "Puck, honey." She goes on to greet the other in the room.

"Lena." He replies politely before ushering Santana up the stairs.

She enters the room she has been to so many times before, and her tummy does a flip. Brittany's smell invades her, the minute she turns the doorknob and opens it ajar. But this time it's on a whole different level. One that makes her stomach flip _and _churn, it smelled of Brittany sure, mixed with blood and all sorts of medicine.

She takes a deep breath before she opens the door and the sight breaks her heart entirely.

"She's definitely seen better days, huh?" Puck says slowly behind her and by the tone he uses it's no doubt he's feeling the exact same thing Santana is too, just in a less romantic and more bro kind of way.

"Yeah…" She says as she walks over to a paler looking Brittany and sits on the edge of her bed. "She looks like a street fighter." Santana adds as she places a soft kiss to Brittany's forehead, right next to a small and a little bloody bandage.

"The chiefs are having a meeting now on a game plan so last night doesn't happen again." Puck says as he takes his jacket off and slumps down into the plush chair next to the bed.

"A little too late for that." Santana scoffs and Puck nods his agreement.

"Sooo… how are you and Brittany?"

"You see, these are one of those things I don't do. Talk. I'm here for Britt." Santana replies. Puck takes it and smiles as he shakes his head.

"Such a Lopez." They sit there in silence. Santana quietly stares at Brittany's sleeping face taking in the bandages and bruises and Puck just observing them. "Take care of her, Santana. She's never been so into anyone so much and by the way Mindy talks about you, you too either."

Santana stays silent and Puck stands and places a comforting hand on her shoulder. They're interrupted by a soft knock on the door and they both turn their heads in time to see Mrs Pierce come in with a huge basket. "I hope you guys don't mind but I'm changing her bandages. Would you both like to help?"

* * *

"Lopez! Wait up let me walk you home!"

Santana was walking towards the woods, planning to get home in time for dinner and supper. They had both helped Mrs Pierce with the bandages, Santana's touches lingering just a little too long.

"I heard that Loretto is crashing at your place while his parents bang their way around Europe." Puck says, throwing his hands into his pocket.

"Europe?"

"Yeah he was telling us how your dad gave them a very _very _generous anniversary gift this year."

"Hold up! What?" They've both come to a complete stop and Santana turns to stare at Puck.

He tells her that Trent was bragging about how Eduardo wants him to swoop the youngest Lopez off her feet, how he sent their parents away for months so he could stay in the Lopez's mansion just to try and _court _her. Courting being the understatement of the sanctuary.

Santana see's red, her heart thumping, sharp nails digging into her skin and then she's off. Santana's screaming, raw and loud as she runs through the woods home. She breaks out of her skin, her scream turning into a deep throaty growl. The small dark brown wolf doesn't stop, leaping expertly around obstacles.

She reaches her backyard pausing just as the house comes into view. She see's her father sitting down at the dining table through the back kitchen window, having a cup of tea and reading the paper and her brother sitting at the steps leading to the back door.

Santana gives a loud scary bark and her brother looks up, a smile etched on his face.

"Tana!" He says, smiling but she ignores the greeting and runs passed him into the kitchen, transforming just as her father comes into view.

"Mija you're home-"

"Why did you pay for the Loretto's vacation?" She yells at her father, flailing her arms around. Standing in all her glory in front of her dad. Eduardo looks from his paper, a little startled but still keeping his cool.

"They deserved it. Poor family never had the time." He replies calmly as he goes back to his paper.

"And why, in God's name did you have to ship them away?" She barks. Her father chooses to ignore her. "Yeah cause you can buy everything away. Note to dad! There are some things you can't pay for like mom-"

* * *

The sound of her father's hand slamming against the table stops her but it doesn't erase the scowl on her face. She doesn't even flinch. "Don't go there Santana." He warns, sternly.

"Then tell me what is this all about papi. Why is he here?"

"You want to know why? Because of that Pierce girl! You don't think I don't know, Santana? That I don't smell her in _my _house? Hell I could even smell _you _on her!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The night of the second attack and I was over at the Pierce's. Where were you, Mija?"

_The picnic._

"So what? He's here to make me fall in love with him? Forget about Brittany? That's it? Awful lot of resources wasted on something that will _not_ work, _dad_." She barks.

"This is our bloodline Santana! Generation after generation, we marry into our own clan. That's the rule! I will not let you tamper with that with some mutt!"

"Rules are made to be broken. You don't get to choose who I want to see." Santana says calmly before walking out of the kitchen into the den.

"I am your father, Santana! Don't you walk away from me!" He yells following her into the den. The Latina ignores her fuming father and makes her way up the stairs, slamming the door in the process.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

There's a large throb in my neck and I swear my head was going to split in half when I finally came around. It hurt to even breathe what more to say open my eyes. But I did eventually, and I felt my headache grow when bright lights started piercing through me.

"Fuck.." I manage to croak, my throat dry.

"No shit!" I hear as a hand comes into view with a cup and, thankfully, a straw. I take generous gulps before pulling away.

"How long was I out?" I slowly turn my head towards Puck and regret it instantly, wincing as a sharp pain shoots through me.

"Coming two days. You lost a lot of blood by the time we got you home." I close my eyes and give a slight nod before realization hits and I my eyes snap open. I turn my head swiftly and damn that was that a bad decision. The pain courses through my skin and makes me scream out, Puck standing up quickly to hold me still.

"Breath and stay still. I would've thought you'd be smart enough to realize you _shouldn't_ move."

"Santana!" I manage to choke out through the pain and dizzyness, "Is she alright?" Knowing full well that the Lopez clan was on duty the night after ours, all I could think about was if Santana was okay. She had the midnight shift cause her dad won't let her stay in the woods that late with impending danger but that didn't put me out of my worry. At all.

"She's fine, physically. There weren't any spotting since our shift so calm down. New game plan is patrol happens in pair. You pee and eat and breathe with your partner on duty."

"Good plan. Could've been useful during our shift." Puck nods in agreement. " But hey about Santana? Physically? What about everything else?" My gut falls.

"Well, let's just say she wasn't ecstatic upon hearing your encounter with the wolves the other night. She hasn't been herself lately since hearing about you."

"How bad was it?"

"That girl has quite a punch. I told her the morning after and she made quite a scene at the car park at school." He says in a chuckle and I felt a smile creep in.

"Yeah didn't expect any less from her. Damage assessment." Since I can't turn my head without screaming bloody murder, it's best I hear this from someone close, just in case I lose a hand or something. From the amount of pain I'm in I've come to conclusion that there's a flesh wound on my neck and probably some bruising on my rips and possibly a broken wrist, which may put a damper on a few things.

"Well, your worst injury would be your neck, the guy sunk his teeth in pretty bad and they're about 11 stiches holding it together. A cracked rib and a few more bruised ones and a sprained wrist. Oh and you busted your head open." Puck says as he walks to the other end of the room to my desk and picks up my phone. "Text everyone and tell them you're awake and alive. Everyone has been worried sick."

"Where are my parents?"

"They're at another meeting with the chiefs so I'm here to babysit till Santana comes."

"She's coming?" my heart picking up as my tummy does tiny flips.

"Like I said, she's here every night." He says in a small smile that I'm certain I am mirroring back too.

* * *

It's a little after sun down when there's a soft knock on the door. I look up since by bed is located towards the north east of my door I have a pretty good view of whoever comes and goes.

"That should be her. I'll come by in the morning to check on you after school." Puck says nonchalantly as he gets up, kisses me on the forehead and heads towards the door. It amuses me how badass he acts but what softy he really is. He picks up his jacket that was perched over my couch facing the TV and exchanges a hug with Santana on his way out.

_Since when are they so close? _Brittany wonders but doesn't put too much energy into it because Santana is standing there, at the other end of her room where her TV and couch is. She's in a tank and sweats and Brittany doesn't think that anyone could hold a candle to that. She see's the relief but tired eyes, suggesting the Latina didn't manage much sleep lately.

"Hey." The blonde says quietly as she stares at Santana staring at her.

"You're a dick shit you know that?" The shorter girl starts slowly. "You don't get to do that. You don't get to _scare _me and just say 'hey' like all is jolly and it's raining cotton candy."

"San-"

"No!" She states in an eerily calm voice, crossing her arms and squaring her shoulders. "Who do you think you are Pierce? Chasing after them, thinking you had it in you to what? Take them down? Wolves _twice _your size?" Anger and frustration is evident in her face as she strides closer with every question till she's facing Brittany at the foot of her bed.

"San calm down." Brittany tries.

"Calm down? You could have _died_, Britt! You want that? Did you even think of what you would have put your parents through? Your dad? Your clan? If you haven't notice you're the only bloodline left, Brittany! Did that even occur to you? How about Puck? And Tina? What will happen if you had died?"

"But-"

"Stop. What if they were armed, Britt? You were lucky they were only _two _of them there that night what if they had more? What if they had a gun and it was a trap? They could have killed you, he could have killed you! Do you not sense the urgency here?"

"Babe, I'm fine."

"What about _me, _Britt? If you had died then I wouldn't have ever had the chance to show you how I really feel." At this, her voice cracks and Brittany's heart breaks. Santana looks away while she wipes a lone tear that has made it's way down her cheek, biting her lip trying her best to not fall apart.

"Oh San. Come here, sweetheart." Brittany finally says as she slowly holds up her hands as a sign for Santana to come join her on the bed, which she thankfully accepts. Probably a little worn out from being worked up so fast.

The Latina carefully snuggles into Brittany's side, head on her shoulder, legs tangled, an arm over a waist protectively ever mindful of her bruised ribs.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Brittany starts as she lifts her good hand to run through Santana's hair. "And no, I wasn't thinking of all of them when I chased after him."

"Then _what_ were you thinking?" Santana snaps, getting up to a sitting position so that she could face Brittany. "Enlighten me, please!" Sarcasm dripping from her voice but Brittany just stays quiet. Santana feels guilt spreading through her when she sees Brittany looking down and avoiding her gaze. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she goes on.

"I'm sorry Britt, I don't mean to get all up in your grill." She feels long, cold fingers threading through hers as she looks up to baby blue eyes and she feels herself breathe easier for a bit.

"It's okay, San. It's okay." She says soothingly as she pulls her back down, rubbing her back to get her to calm down.

"I don't do good with worry." The shorter girl mumbles as she plays with some invisible lint on Brittany's duvet.

"I know, baby. It's fine."

"I'm not too good with expressing my feelings either. I just head towards my angry place when I can't express them."

Brittany doesn't answer and all she does is press a kiss to Santana's head before nuzzling her hair, getting in as much of her smell as she can. "Plus, my period came yesterday."

They both chuckle at that knowing how her mood swings could easily kill somebody. " I can tell. Your smell changes with the cycle. But for good measure I'm sorry for scaring you, babe."

"Just try not to again please? I know your intentions were good but just be more careful alright? Wolves don't hunt alone and you shouldn't be the first to start the trend." Santana says in a defeated tone as she pulls up just to plant a kiss on her. "It was a hard two days. " She says shyly as she starts playing with the buttons on Britt's jammies. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Cause it's cute when you worry." Brittany's smile growing.

"I wasn't worried."

"Yeah you were." Long pale fingers cup a palm and Santana leans into it, turning her head to give it a small kiss.

"I just wasn't ready to lose you. I barely know what we are and I won't let you ruin it before I find out."

Brittany leans down a little and nudges Santana's cheek before kissing it softly. "So how have your two days been?"

Santana freezes. Besides having her dead _pay _someone to swoop her off her feet, nothing much.

"San?"

"Nothing!" She interjects almost immediately and Brittany looks unconvinced, sceptical. "I swear Britt I just spent the last two days worrying my ass off about you and your foolish decisions."

Brittany still feels a hint of doubt but decides to not push further. Last thing she wants is to work the Latina up again so just settles for snuggling with her, feeling soft fingers running through her hair and scratching her scalp lightly making her fall easily into slumber. _Maybe there is nothing wrong_, she wonders, _maybe I'm thinking too much. _

Santana doesn't sleep, though she feels a thousand times better that Brittany is awake. Talking and hasn't forgotten who she is –there was a period of time yesterday she thought the hit to Brittany's head was hard enough for her to loose her memory. It took Puck a good solid hour convincing her otherwise- she still feels the weight of Trent being forced onto her, hard and though she's been avoiding him like the plague, he seems to be making it very hard to hate him. With the breakfast he makes before leaving to school and the warm milk and cookies he leaves on the counter after she spends the night next to Brittany.

The shorter girl sighs, a series of feelings running through her playing tricks with her heart and mind. She wishes she could fall easily to bed like Britt, maybe then she'll forget about everything and just enjoy Britt's company, even if it's just for a little while.

* * *

However at the same time, in the old barn deep in the woods, a group of forty or so wolves gathered, these weren't any wolves though. These wolves consist of the five chiefs with their best hunters from their clans.

"It was the same. Same place, in the valley at late night or early morning, just scouting around before leaving from the cave in the far end. The number increasing to five now, all black nothing distinctive about them." A man in his late thirties from the Wage clan says. Mr Pierce stops pacing and faces the group of people practically scattered around the barn.

"What would they want? They're not trespassing into any of our lands anymore, or attacking anyone. So why are they still here?" He wonders aloud.

"They know we're watching. They're coming up with something." Eduardo Lopez says.

"But if they knew we were watching why aren't they doing anything about it?" Someone else from the crowd asks.

"Cause this isn't what they're here for."

"Lizzie's right, I think they're watching us just as much as we're watching them. And like us they're waiting for an opening or opportunity to attack." Anna Wilson says.

"Then let's find out _why _they're here before that happens." Felix Wage says and everyone nods in approval.

"Or let's not give them an opportunity to find trouble. It's something in the valley they're looking for but there isn't anything down there but

that old mine that closed down when it went dry. Besides that endless cave they keep coming from." Eduardo says.

"Does anybody know where that cave leads to?" A man in his early thirty from the Wilson clan asks.

"It's an endless maze down there and it spreads out throughout the entire city of Lima. The miners used them to get to and fro from work. They could be coming from anywhere and we wouldn't know." An elderly man answers.

"Wilson it's your clan tonight right? Why not we bring in the advanced patrols a little closer to the old mine? I'm guessing whatever they're planning has got to do with that." Robert Pierce says.

"That's a little risky and not to mention dangerous, Bob! Let's not have a repeat of your daughter shall we?" She replies with a slight bite in her tone. A growl escapes his throat and his fists clench.

"Hey! We don't need snide remarks! This thing is coming and the least we could do is ban together and help do something to save our kind!" Felix screams coming between them. Robert jerks his shoulders back before letting out a huff, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"I think it's a good idea. Not bring our wolves into the valley but extend the patrol a little forward towards the opening of the valley to at least get a clue on what they're doing there." Lopez says. "Keep them far enough to be hidden but far enough to keep a close eye on these wolves."

Felix nods and looks around the barn at everyone. "Agreed everybody?"

Everyone nods their approval and start to leave. "And remember everyone, no one besides us near the valley on patrol. Especially the kids."

* * *

**A/N: Spoiler for the next chapter? Brittany finds out. But how and by who?**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I'm hoping it's still Monday. Anyway, this is just a quick one cause I gotta run. I'll answer your comments soon :) but yeah calm down guys about Trent! Jeez he's gonna be here for a while but def not to make Britt jealous. I think it'd get something a lot more for Britt to get jealous.  
**_

_**Anyway, enjoy yourselves.  
**_

_**-C**_

* * *

_Snap! _

She spins just in time to see her attacker knock her off. She growls and jumps back up right before another blow comes and this time she's unprepared, having the wind literally knocked out of her. She gets up, panting a little while looking around the bushes. She's out of it and her patience is thinning.

A movement at the corner of her eye catches her attention and she holds her breath waiting for the next move. Her ears move, twitching to the smallest of sounds. Her attacker is near, the scent in the air thickening telling her it's close.

_Snap! _

She's a step ahead this time and on the move, dodging a tackle before taking off in the direction of the darker wolf. She prances on her attacker pinning her on her back. She's growling in defence, baring her teeth and so is her opponent, both their guards about to snap. It's all teeth and harsh snapping, inches away from sinking teeth into flesh.

However, it's Brittany's reserve that breaks first and she nuzzles the darker wolf's neck and cheek before getting off her and nudging her side with her nose till she's on all fours. She doesn't waste anytime in budding heads with Santana, whining a little and giving a friendly growl. Santana takes a step forward and rests her head Brittany's neck and back, huffing out a breath contently before nudging her neck, silently telling her to transform back.

It takes them another minute or two before they're both back into their human forms. Brittany pulls Santana close as she finishes the final few stages of transformation and wraps her arms around her, inhaling deeply. The duo enjoying the feel of bare skin on skin.

"Someone's in a snuggly mood." The Latina mumbles against Brittany's chest.

"Mmmmm just feels good to be out with you again." Santana pulls back a little and Britt takes the opportunity to plant a sweet, lingering kiss on her.

"So how did I do today?" Brittany goes on to ask as she slowly sways the both of them. Her hands on Santana's hips, fingers gripping lightly while her thumbs draw small soothing circles on her skin. The shorter girl wrapping her arms around a long, pale neck.

"Better. You're getting less impatient with your wrist and speed. Your breathing is getting better as well. Just a few more sessions and you should be back on the duty roster." Santana says in a smile, finding their entire situation a little adorable. "Britt what are you doing?" She says as the blonde slowly twirls her before pulling her back in.

"Dancing to our drummer. Don't you hear him?" She says giving Santana a mischievous smile. The shorter girl looks up at her mate, giving her a sly smile and looking around, as though looking for something before looking back up with a small nod.

"Oh! I do." She says as she pulls the taller girl down for a kiss.

A rustle in the bushes interrupts their moment and they turn just to see Trent break through the bushes.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" He says, turning away immediately while Santana presses herself closer to Brittany's front. Pale hands trying their hardest to cover Santana's ass but just aren't succeeding. A giggle escapes the taller girl and she turns them around, giving Trent a full view of her backside. Better hers than Santana's she figures.

"Trent what you doing here?" Santana asks, resting her chin of Britt's shoulder looking him square in the eye, obviously a little irritated that he interrupted.

"Your dad wants you home. It's getting late." He says, face beet red as he tries his best to avert his gaze from Brittany's ass.

"Yeah sure, I'll meet you back home then." She dismisses, giving him no opportunity to wait for her or anything she knows her father has sent him to do. He gives a crude nod, turns around and walks off.

Brittany turns around just in time to see Trent staring at her ass.

"Lorreto! Like what you see?" She screams after him and bursts out laughing only to get a swat from Santana. "What?"

"That wasn't nice, Britt." The shorter girl replies while grabbing Brittany's hand and leading them back to the tree they left their clothes at before training.

"Oh hun, you know I was just kidding. He was just… checking me out." At that Brittany starts laughing again. "I can't believe you had a crush on him. _Totally_ swings that way." The blonde says, bumping their hips together.

"Hey I _still _have a crush on him!" Santana says defensively, throwing a look in Brittany's way causing the said girl to burst out laughing again. "Look I don't see what's so funny. I would have honestly thought you'd feel a little insecure or something about some guy being super nice to me that seems to be working."

They've reached their tree and Britt makes a quick shake of a trunk before a backpack falls out from the thick leaves.

"San, I may be a jealous person but I know Loretto's no threat. I know he isn't doing anything but following orders. Plus like I said, _totally_ swings that way. Your dad should've done his homework." She replies as they begin to dress.

"That doesn't mean it's not working and I don't know what that means!" Santana says in a huff.

"This is really confusing for you huh?"

"Yeah! I don't see how this does not bother you! I would've _killed _whoever tried to win you over!" Santana practically snaps at Brittany having finished changing and is watching the other girl put her shoes on with her arms crossed.

"That's cause I'm more of a stud than he is." She replies nonchalantly with a chuckle.

"God! You're useless I swear!" Santana says in frustration as she begins to walk home only to be yanked back.

"San." She turns the shorter girl around so they are face to face. "Wanna know why I'm not worried about Trent?" Brittany says as she holds Santana close looking her straight in the eye.

"Why?" Santana whispers insecurely.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Cause he may be sweet and totally making you swoon, but you don't look at him the way you look at me." She says with a smile making Santana roll her eyes with a small smile tugging at her lips none the less. "And if he did have feelings for you he _certainly _does not feel as strongly for you as I do, Santana."

The Latina looks up into baby blues searching for an ounce of sincerity and found nothing but. She places her hand on Brittany's cheek before pulling her down for a kiss.

"I also know that you won't do that to me. Right?" Brittany says as she breaks the kiss.

Santana nods. "Like you won't do that to me."

This time Brittany nods and presses their foreheads together. They both take a deep breath, indulging in their moment.

"Go out with me. This Friday." Brittany asks, feeling that the atmosphere is right.

"Sure. I'll let the girls know?"

"No. No girls, just you and me."

"Oh! Okay, ummmm okay. What are we doing?" A blush creeping up Santana's cheeks.

"A movie? Maybe dinner. Yeah, movie and dinner." Brittany says throwing in a charming smile. A silence falls over them. "Soooo…"

"Say it, Britt." Santana says in a quiet but firm tone.

"Say what?"

"You know. Say it! Or I'm not going to give an answer." The shorter girl states and Brittany bites her lip and throws a sheepish look to Santana who only raises her eyebrow expectantly. Brittany let's out a playful growl that coaxes one out from the shorter girl as a reply.

Huffing, Britt takes both Santana's hands in hers, "Santana Lopez. Would you go on a date with me?"

She doesn't get an answer, instead she get's a small Latina with her legs wrapped around her midsection and luscious lips on her own. Her arms come around to support the shorter girl, gripping her thighs tightly.

"I take that as a yes?"

"Yes, you should definitely take that as a yes." Santana says in a smile.

"Come on we should get you home before Trent starts to cry." Brittany laughs as she slowly helps Santana down and entwines their fingers.

* * *

Brittany drops Santana off at the bushes behind her house as usual. Kissing her softly and telling her she'll come around later tonight between the first and second shift when the wolves change. She'll just try to blend in like a Wilson so no one would suspect anything to why she was there and if she snuck off.

She watches Santana walk through the clearing, staying till she's safely in her house before making her way slowly home.

Santana watches from her kitchen window as the shock of blonde hair walks through the edges of the woods back. She waits till she can't see her anymore before smiling to herself and turning around and walking up to her room with only one thought in her mind.

_'Yeah, undeniably no comparison.'_

* * *

It's coming early evening when Brittany makes it home. The sight of Puck casually leaning against his car, wrapping his knuckles in a white bandage, greets her and she breaks into a knowing grin. Those boxing handwraps is enough clue to their evening activity today. It's regularity between the both of them.

"You ready?" He asks the minute he sees her.

"Let's do this." She replies as she gestures for them to move out to the backyard.

It wasn't an everyday thing, the combat, but she takes much joy in having a fistfight for no reason. They start off with a few easy patterns, a few punches and kicks with a couple of basic blocks and moves before they really start sparring.

Brittany dodges the first punch as she crouches, spins and elbows Puck in the ribs, recovering and hovering behind him, shifting from side to side, arms up and ready to block his next blow. Puck spins, blocks Brittany's punch by shifting his body a little to the left whilst using his forearm and palm to direct the punch away from his face before grabbing the same arm and twisting it behind Brittany's back causing her to yell out in pain.

"I hear you know about Loretto." Puck says a little breathlessly whilst still holding her in that position.

"Yeah." Is all she says before she swings her head back hitting Puck square in the face. He stumbles a little and looses his focus. Brittany takes this opportunity to twist her entire body around and punches him in the stomach and ribs twice before he staggers back, groaning a little.

He recovers quick, standing back into position before they both start circling each other.

"Can't believe Papa Lopez didn't do his homework." Puck says as he brings his arms around his face like a boxer would. Brittany stops and her tense shoulders slump as she looks at Puck with a 'are you serious?' look on her face. She hated when he got all _fancy _with his moves.

"I know, that's what I said. I expected the almighty Lopez to have a little more brains than that." She agrees as she lunges forward, blocking Puck's sidekick with her arm, deflecting one of his punches before spinning around. Thinking she has the upper hand she attempts a spinning kick before being knocked down when she fails to notice Puck's other arm coming around to take a swig at her. Successfully. She drops to the ground and hisses in pain, the throbbing right under her ribs making it impossible to breath.

"She thinks she might like him though." Brittany says as Puck offers her a hand that she willingly accepts. Puck looks at her seriously before they both burst out laughing. He shakes his head and offers her a smile.

"Best two out of three?" He asks and Brittany doesn't need to be told twice. They go back into a sparring position and this time Britt takes the lead. Hitting Puck with a double punch pattern only to be deflected. She tries her luck again with a sidekick pattern to be blocked again so she goes with a different tactic. She steps back and waits, knowing how predictable Puck can be. Her arms are by her side as she faces Puck and sure enough he goes for an easy blow to her face. Typical men. She deflects it easily with both her palms before grabbing hold of his wrist, spinning around and pressing her back to his front as she pulls on the arm forward with all the force she has.

Puck is slammed to the ground, face up and groaning. Brittany easily flips him, grabbing and pinning his arm to the back as she straddles his back.

"Wanna go play some video games now or do you want to see your ass get served to you by a girl?" She leans down next to a red faced Puck, his breathing heavy and his nails starting to poke through skin and asks.

"Ye-ah. O-kay. Games are good." He says in a choked voice and she lets him go.

* * *

A couple hours and an ice pack later, Puck and Britt are sitting in her room enjoying a couple sodas and wasting the rest of the night away with some classic Left For Dead.

"I've gotta go soon. Mindy and I have plans."

There was a knock on the door and Britt screams approval for entry as she turns her attention back to her game. "What are you guys doing tonight? Oh hey there!"

Puck turns his head to be greeted by the sight of Santana, standing sheepishly at the door looking stunning as usual in a plain pleated shirt with some skinny jeans.

"Am I interrupting cause I can come back later if you want."

"What? No no don't worry about it. Hey hun." Britt says, pausing the game and getting up to greet Santana with a kiss. She grabs her by her wrist and guides her to the couch where Puck is.

"Hey Puck." Santana says in a smile that is easily returned by the boy.

"Hey Lopez. What brings you to la casa Pierce?" He says with his eyes glued back to the screen. Britt's character may be taking a break but certainly not his. He chances a glance at the Latina, sandwiched between Britt and himself, in time to catch her rubbing noses with the blonde.

"Yeah babe what's up? I was supposed to go over tonight. That was the plan?" Britt says as she unpauses the game and gets back to business. It's a pretty difficult map and she's sure Puck isn't going to be able to handle it by himself.

"Ugh my dad was home and trying to force Trent down my throat." At this she gets a gagging noise from either side of her.

"That's disgusting, b."

"Hah! Doubt Lorreto's got it in himself to kiss a- Ow!"

"Shut up! She doesn't know yet!" Brittany says giving him a knowing grin.

"Don't know what?" Santana enquires but all she gets is a snigger from Puck and a grin from Brittany.

"Pierce I don't even know how this girl even knew you played on her team." He continues to say.

"Yeah well it won't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out with the shlong I strut around with."

"Alright someone better tell me what the shit is going on here!" Santana interjects, frustrated.

"Awwww San. I'm sure you'll figure it out soon." Britt coos but all she gets is a glare from Santana.

"Oh hey Santana! Any new developments?" Puck asks with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"No, nothing. There weren't there anymore during my shift."

"That was what? 2 days ago yeah?" Puck asks, pausing his character and giving Santana his full attention.

"Yeah and I hear that patrol last night didn't see any either." Brittany having felt completely left out stops her character.

"What are you guys talking about?" She finally asks, looking between Puck and Santana.

"A few nights after you went solo and nearly got yourself killed, there was a change in the duty roster." Puck said. "I thought nothing of it till one night when I was filling in for a few members in the Wilson clan and again in the Wage clan when I notice that no one was assigned to the surrounding perimeter of the valley. I thought it was a little odd and coincidental but-"

"There is no such thing as a coincidence in Lima." Brittany adds in a nod.

"Exactly. So I went to investigate during Corman's night and sure enough, no one was formally assigned that area from the second shift onwards." He takes a pause, eyes excitedly shifting from Santana to Brittany.

"Go on." Brittany says and gestures with her hand for him to continue.

"So since the Pierce clan was the next day, I thought I'd go early and see what was really going on."

"So he climbed a tree and set camp there." Santana interjects earning a look from Puck.

"As I was saying, I went on the earlier rounds and yeah, camped up a tree near the valley and surprise surprise there's a troop there. Just circling around the area, the same people throughout the night."

"Like they're on a mission." Brittany pieces together.

"Exactly. So I went down and got a closer look. Sure enough, there was something worth all the hush hush."

"My attackers."

"Ding ding ding ding! But here's the catch, there isn't just two. Numbers have been increasing."

"Till a few nights ago." Santana interjects.

"Wait, how are you involved?" Brittany directs the question to Santana. "And this still doesn't make much sense. Why are they in the valley and why hasn't anyone done anything?"

"Puck came to me the next day telling me everything he conjured up."

"Why?" Brittany asks.

"Cause she was the closest thing to you and I really just had to tell you but you were like in vertigo. So I settled for the next best thing."

"Anyway, Puck came to me and told me to just scout around the area to see if there were people guarding it too."

"Then?"

"Not only did I find the group but I discovered that 'kids' weren't allowed the area. I was caught and I got an ear full for it and was forbade to go near anymore."

"Also, we don't know why they aren't doing anything but observing them. Total waste cause the track got cold a few nights ago, they just stopped." Puck says.

"They're gone?"

"Poof. Like smoke."

"So what's going to happen now?" Brittany asks.

"I was leaving that part up to you but I was thinking of checking the place out in tomorrow before our shift. I checked earlier after school and no one was around the area so I'm guessing whatever it is the elders are hiding, it only comes out to play at night."

They sit there a little bit longer, just thinking over the conversation and what could possibly be going on. Puck is the first to break the silence announcing that he had plans with Mindy and that he'll see the both of them in school tomorrow.

Without stopping her thoughts, Brittany pulls Santana in to her side shifting so Santana would be lying against her between her legs. Her hand reaches around to gently run her fingers through soft silky dark locks and the other gently entangles their fingers together.

"So what do you make of this?" Brittany sighs out finally breaking out of her staring contest with the window and looks down at her fingers lightly playing with caramel ones.

"I think that if the elders don't want us involved we shouldn't go making trouble."

"Yeah I guess." Brittany says a little dejected but its not fooling Santana who just stays silent. "But anyway, what happened back home. Wanna talk about it?"

"Ugh! Don't get me started! '_Santanita I think you and Trent should go watch a movie.' 'Tana you should show Trent your little corner in the garden.'-"_

"Wait, you have a corner in the garden?" Brittany asks a little confused but chuckles at the idea of it.

"That's not the point. I just hate that my dad is forcing him onto me. Talk about a dad setting her daughter up for a booty call."

"I won't call it a booty call. Not for Trent anyway, I think it's more of an obligation…"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Santana says feeling a little insulted, shifting a little. "Am I really not _attractive_? So much so that I have to be an obligation?"

Brittany doesn't answer but instead kisses her exposed neck sucking lightly.

"This isn't going to distract me." Santana says a little breathlessly. "You and Puck have been teasing me ever since I came clean and I deserve to know why."

"Mmmmm trust me babe, it isn't you. _At all._" Brittany says biting down lightly causing Santana to give a small moan. "It's really more on _him._"

"What?"

"Let's stop all this Trent talk and let me show you who _really_ wants you." Brittany says when her hands begin to wander. She doesn't get an answer but a loud sigh from Santana as she settles a little more into Brittany. "Are we in the clear?"

"What?"

"Is it safe for us to have sex?" Brittany whispers into her ear and the shorter girl feels her eyes roll the back of her head.

"Ugh- what day is it today?"

"Wednesday. I know your period ended a few days ago."

"Yeah we're in the clear." Brittany nods as she resumes kissing her way down behind Santana's ear down to her shoulder giving her a little nibble. Her hands squeeze the smaller girl's hips and begin to slowly move. Pale hands make their way under Santana's shirt, caressing the firm tummy muscles that ripple with every tender touch.

She reaches her goal and wastes no time in slipping her hands under Santana's bra, which earns a soft whimper from the Latina. Brittany lightly sucks on her earlobe and blows a hot breath causing a throaty moan to escape Santana as her back arches.

Brittany abruptly stops and her head snaps up. A sound of protest comes from Santana but is easily replaced by a moan when Brittany runs the flat of her tongue behind her ear but a softer sigh when she begins massaging Santana's breasts. Brittany stops again.

"God Britt what is it?" Santana's voice breaking in frustration.

"You're not a boob person!"

"What?" Santana turns her head to see an amused looking Brittany.

"Let's change that!" Brittany says as she begins to unbutton Santana's shirt exposing her black lacy bra.

"Huh?" A very confused Santana asks.

"Just trust me." Brittany breathes hotly into her ear and her back arches as she nods her approval. The blonde makes a quick work of the straps and hook of the bra, disposing of the offending material, leaving the shirt open. "Look up, San."

Santana looks up, the sight of herself, exposed literally shooting to her core. There she is, staring straight at herself with her shirt unbuttoned, her full breasts on display and heaving with every breath she takes as Brittany's hand cradles one while the other is slowly inching towards her pants.

"Fuck Britt!" she moans as she throws her head back on Brittany's shoulders and arches her back. She feels herself pooling and on the edge of combustion. "Touch me."

"Not yet." Is all she gets as Brittany's hand that was wondering south moves up to cup her other breast.

She starts off slow, just slowly feeling the weight of Santana's breasts in her hands. How soft and heavy they are, how they fit perfectly into her hands. She breathes lightly into Santana's ears, not giving her satisfaction of having her neck and ear kissed and sucked but moves to knead her breasts.

She massages them softly, brushing her thumb over the areola, lightly tracing patterns outlining every small vein and every goosebumps before going back to slowly kneading her breasts.

"Stop being such a fucking tease." Santana bites out when all Brittany does is this. Softly playing with her breasts without giving her nipples _any _attention at all. The shorter girl feels every caress amplified as her wetness begins to soak through her panties. She's never been a breasts person, she has to admit but the way Brittany is handling her twins, the way she doesn't seem to be paying any attention to any other parts of Santana's body _but _her breasts seems to heighten their sensitivity. She's never felt so hot, so sexy or anything so erotic.

Brittany doesn't seem to budge, running both thumbs around the edge around the areola again and again and again until Santana starts seeing stars. She bites back a moan unsuccessfully and lets out a shaky breath. That's when Brittany takes it to a whole different level, using just her thumb to lightly brush the underside of an erect nipple, barely skimming the top before circling around it again. Santana's back arches involuntarily and a throaty moan escapes her. A telltale that her body wants more of Brittany's touch. Pale fingers finally reaching their goal as they slowly rub erect nipples while pinching so lightly that if Santana weren't so sensitive she would have never felt it. Something snaps in the Latina and she nearly looses it. Her hips are bucking wildly in search for friction, her back arched into mercifully into Brittany's hands with her eyes clenched shut and her breathing completely erratic.

This time however, Brittany gives in as her right hand travels down pass Santana's navel and playing with the waistband of her jeans. She starts pressing hot, open mouth kisses on caramel skin, sucking lightly and expertly like only a lover would. Her left hand still on the breast begins to pinch the hardened nipple, alternating between rolling it between her thumb and forefinger and rolling it around while ending with a swipe of a fingernail over the tip. Her other hand makes it pass the waistband of Santana's pants and is lightly circling around her clit through soaked panties.

The latina lets out a loud, raw moan and her hips begin to move in a vigorous pace. If she wasn't about to combust before, she is now. Both Brittany's fingers seem to work in tandem as their patterns begin to merge together, with every swipe or roll of a nipple, more and more pressure is applied to her clit. Her body is sent into overdrive and she's nearly there. Just a few more glorious seconds and she'll have her release. But knowing Britt she likes making a scene.

"ARGH! What the actual fuck Britt?" She doesn't get an answer, instead she gets warm lips eagerly pressed against her own a wet tongue swiping her lower lip and poking into her mouth. She shifts backwards, moving her shoulders slowly as her hips begin to rotate, bucking up in rhythm. Brittany's fingers still pressed firmly on her clit. The hand that was playing with her breasts shifts and moves to wrap around her waist, pulling her until the shorter girl is flushed, pressed up right against her front.

Santana catches the drift and with the next roll of her hips, she presses backwards causing the both of them to moan when they feel Brittany's hard on rubbing against Santana's ass.

"Mpmh." Is all Brittany can muster up as she throws her head back and just because she can, Santana does it again. Brittany's hand shoots up to her hips-much to the shorter girl's dismay- stopping her overall. She tugs on Santana's pants, pulling her panties down to her knees before Santana sits back down to pull them completely off.

"Get on your knees babe and don't turn back." Brittany orders and Santana immediately obliges as the taller girl hastily pulls down her sweats, springing free her ragging cock.

"I swear you're the only one who get's me this hard." Santana turns to see Brittany idly stroking herself and she swallows hard. She gives in and turns around anyway, grabbing the base of her thick cock and taking over the pumping. Brittany throws her head back, enjoying the fact that it's another set of hands besides her own this time, she'd never admit but maybe hands more skilled than her own.

Santana's hands do a twisting motion with every pump, coming up to run her palm over a pink head. She does this a couple more times before she lowers herself till she's on all fours hovering over Brittany's erection. Britt looks up and the sight nearly throws her over the edge. There, literally hovering over her hard-on is Santana, on all fours, her shirt hanging of her sides loosely and her breasts bouncing with the smallest movements. The latina throws her hair over her left right shoulder, letting it cascade over her shoulder as she begins pumping again. She leans down till her mouth is mere inches away from where Britt needs her desperately to be at the moment.

Santana feels like she could probably light the whole of Brittany's room with just the amount of sexual build up in her system, but she knows better than anyone, if anything all good things come to those who wait. So she lowers herself, slowly, and presses her lips to the tip of the head just for a small feather kiss as her hands pick up speed. Brittany's hips buck upwards wanting more as she moans but Santana pulls back quick.

"Come on! No teasing!" Brittany practically moans.

"Not nice to be messed with now is it?"

"I'm sorry baby just-UGH!" She looses her trail of thoughts when she feels the flat of Santana's tongue twirl around the tip of the head before dipping just below the head where the shaft starts, teasing the skin there. She wraps her lips around the head and sucks lightly with her tongue swiping over the tip as her hands pick up speed.

"San I-I'm close." Brittany manages with much difficulty, the sight of Santana's lips around her dick nearly sending her over the edge. It's been a while for the both of them.

The shorter girl is quick in her movements as she gets up and hovers over Brittany but before she can lower herself, pale hands shoot up to hold her still.

"Slowly."

Santana does as told and let's Brittany's hands guide her till the tip is pressing lightly into her. She takes in a sharp breath and her hands shoot out onto Britt's stomach.

"Hey take it easy, don't hurt yourself." Brittany says, her lip between her teeth, holding back the urge to thrust up and into Santana.

The shorter girl nods, "Just- haven't been this filled in weeks." She slowly lowers herself, taking in a shaky breath with every inch that enters her till she's sitting snuggly on Britt's lap. They both moan at this- the feeling of being stretched to her limit and velvet heat wrapping around the other's member.

Santana's eyes are clenched shut and she's still trying to get the used to Brittany being inside her.

"Hey, look at me." Brittany whispers, holding Santana's face between her palms. Santana opens her eyes and are met with soft blue eyes. "Don't think, just feel. It's just us."

The latina brings their foreheads together, nudging her nose with Brittany's before going in for a sweet kiss. "I've missed us."

"Me too." Brittany leans up for another sweet kiss before her hands shift to Santana's hips encouraging her to move. They started off slow, Santana taking the lead by rocking to and fro as she leans forward to shift her arms on either side of Brittany's face. They're staring at each other, feeling nothing but the connection and bond they get from being so close and so intimate.

Santana is first to break the staring contest when her hips start to pick up, forcing a jolt of arousal to shoot up her spine and spread through her like wildfire. Her head snaps up and her eyes close as a moan escapes her as she shifts up so that she would be sitting on Brittany's lap.

"I need more." Is all she desperately says before she lifts herself up a little and drops back down causing the both of them to moan. She does it again but this time she moves up till only the tip of Brittany is left in her before plunging back down. She feels Brittany moving in sync with her, thrusting up with every plunge she took.

Brittany's trying her best to keep it together but just the sight of Santana just makes her all the hotter. With her face scrunched up in concentration, her arms bracing themselves on Britt's stomach, the way her perfect breasts bounce with every thrust she took all the way to the way her dick would be swallowed by Santana's glistening pussy, she swear by the teeth of her skin she has never seen anything hotter.

They're both teetering on the edge of orgasm when Brittany shifts them. She grabs Santana's waist and guides her to lie flat on her back but successfully slipping out by accident. The both of them shiver at the loss but Brittany is quick to fix that as she positions her member at Santana's entrance, pressing just enough for the shorter girl to feel it.

She pushes in, relishing in the feeling of the heat that envelops her and starts up an even rhythm. Far too gone to start off any slower as she begins to thrust into Santana. She twists her hips a little, just enough to hit Santana's spot deep within making the shorter girl cry out in ecstasy.

"Britt I'm close." She practically screams out and Brittany picks up the pace, ramming harder into Santana as she leans back up, grabs one of the latina's leg and throwing it over her shoulder. She places her hands next to Santana's shoulders and hovers above her as she picks up speed, adding a few hip movements just to watch Santana's eyes roll back into her head.

They're both close, their moans getting louder, their sighs and breathing a whole lot heavier and the way they start to speed up and loose rhythm all adding to that one breaking point. With one, perfectly placed and deep thrust, Santana looses it. Her back arches and her mind completely shuts down as wave after wave for pleasure practically washes through her.

Brittany groans at the sight of Santana, with her mouth agape and her face filled with nothing but pleasure and slows down her thrusts. She makes slow but deep thrusts, Santana's pulsating pussy making it harder but all the hotter as she feels the walls clench around her twitching member. She finally lets go, a few seconds after Santana, practically filling her up with threads of never ending cum. Her hips buck one last time to ensure that she has every drop of her in Santana before she opens her eyes.

She see's dark brown, lust filled out staring back at her and can't help the smile that makes it's way to her face as she rests her forehead against the brunette's. Their breathing is still erratic but it doesn't bother them the slightest bit as they go on just staring at each other.

"I can't wait to officially go out with you." Brittany admits quietly. Santana doesn't respond just yet, taking her time to appreciate those very words. It isn't a declaration of love or lust but gives an entirely new meaning to chivalry, she feels. How Brittany doesn't want to push or force a relationship down her throat, how all she wants is nothing more than for them to hold hands officially or share a meal officially. She wants _them_ and Santana doesn't think she has met anyone more corny but sincere.

Caramel fingers caress a soft cheek as she pulls Brittany down for a small kiss.

"Me too, Britt."

* * *

It's Thursday morning and Santana's at her locker, going through some of her Chem notes when she hears Quinn and Rachel approaching.

"Hey San!"

"Isn't a bit too early for being so cheery Berry?" Santana snaps. She has never been a morning person and doesn't propose to be anytime soon.

"Anyway, Rach and I were thinking maybe you'd want to hang out after school today?" Quinn finally interjects hoping to prevent any bloodshed from happening.

A familiar scent hits her and she looks around to see its source. Sure enough, Brittany has just entered the building with a bunch of her friends. They're laughing and shoving each other lightly.

The blonde passes Santana, locking eyes for a brief moment. Her face softens and Santana thinks Brittany has let her guard down for only a second just enough time to shoot her a sweet and absolutely charming smile.

"You look beautiful." Is being mouthed to her before the taller girl turns back to the group. The brunette watches her walk away down the hall to the class. She let's out a content sigh as turns back to Quinn and Rachel both sporting the same knowing grin.

"What?" Santana says slamming her locker and pretending to go through her notes again as to prevent them from noticing the blush crawling up her neck and settling behind her ears. She hates it when Brittany does this at public places. Doing the smallest things to make her blush.

"Do you want to come hang with us and Mindy after school?" Quinn asks again.

* * *

"So you still up for after school?" Puck asks taking a few books from his locker before slamming it shut.

"Yeah totally." Brittany says coolly without looking up from her phone. "The girls are hanging out after school. We're in the clear."

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Santana." She simply says as she lifts her phone and waves it, emphasising the point. "At least we know they aren't going out looking for trouble."

"Yeah. No, mine knows." Puck answers as they begin to walk to class.

"Can yours not tell mine anything? I know she doesn't want to say anything cause it's my choice and all but I doubt she'd be over the moon about it either."

"I'll let mine know but no promises. As hard as it is to believe, she can get rather scary at times."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

She's scouting the area, over turning every rock and sniffing under it. Somewhere behind her she hears Puck doing the exact same thing.

They've been here for about half an hour, starting at the middle of the valley and going backwards to the old caves. Brittany and Puck have both agreed that they'd start by looking there. The old mine has long been sealed from the outside and would be impossible to break in without making a heck lot of noise.

She's beginning to wonder if there is _anything _at all out here that is helpful as an insight to what exactly has been going on. She barks off at Puck, as though to tell him to move on cause this area was clean when she sees it. Well she smells it before she sees it and sure enough its smeared blood on the wall of the valley.

She barks another time for Puck but this time telling him to follow her and all she gets in response is a growl of annoyance from the man that had begun his journey down the valley towards the caves.

It takes him second to get what was happening and another second for the both of them to follow its trail. The smell was getting stronger as was a pungent rotting smell the closer they got to the small vegetation found near some large rock formation that was created when the caves was made back in the day. It's been there sitting ever since, practically part of the valley's structure.

They follow the scent trail till the foot of the formation. Puck gives a short bark and heads off to one direction causing Brittany to take off in the other. They shift through rocks and climb boulders to find the source of the smell. They know it's close, the air around them thickening with the smell of blood and rotting flesh but hard to pinpoint. It was everywhere at once.

This hidden object game goes on for another twenty minutes before Brittany decides it's useless. Dismissing this as some sort of hunting session gone wrong. She leaps from rock to rock, trying her best to reach the top of the valley before barking for Puck to abort mission. The light fur wolf makes a hop for a rather small rock, slipping during her landing because of her still slightly injured wrist, kicking and accidentally pulling a few stones down. She recovers quickly and that's when she sees it, in the crack between two large rocks.

A human hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry guys I'm just terrible at time management. I'm gonna be back later tonight to answer all comments from the last two and this chapter (if any hint hint) and it'll be in the comment section so do check that out. **

**Anyway you ladies and gents enjoy :) **

**You know what to do if you wanna hit me with a question... which I will answer tonight. **

* * *

Brittany jumps back in surprise. Her heart going a mile a minute she's certain she'd transform into something else.

She slides down the entire slope of stones, the sharp edges poking and scratching through the leather skin of her paws but she doesn't notice. Brittany tumbles at the foot of the slope, recovers and stares at the spot of the hand, her body heaving heavily with every breath she takes.

Puck rushes to her having heard the commotion. He barks at her whilst running to make sure everything was okay but Brittany remains frozen, motionless. A human hand. With flesh darkening and bruised with early stages of decomp evident, but still intact. The smell of rotting flesh and blood thick in the air. Her head spins.

Puck barks one more time, this time right next to her worry flashing through his eyes. She doesn't flinch, doesn't reach but slowly turns her head to face him. Brittany keeps her eyes and face free of emotions; she's not giving anything away. She's not going to freak.

The smaller wolf's stomach churn at the idea of a dead body just a few feet from her or worse, a dismembered body scattered everywhere. She's about to point Puck in the direction of the area of the hand but a threatening growl is heard a few yards beside her. She can feel Puck stiffening beside her and she prays hard that he doesn't freak.

Brittany shifts her gaze forward towards the boulder and stays completely still, contemplating her options. She thinks of all the ways out of this valley and the odds of them outrunning this wolf knowing how fast they can be if her last encounter was anything to go by.

"_Or we could fight." _She thinks to herself. It's two against one. She likes those odds.

The wolf barks what sounds like a command and sure enough there's movement around them.

"_Well that idea's out the window."_

Two pairs of ears shift, catching the smallest of sounds around them. They don't chance a glance around knowing that any sudden movements could aggravate them. It was a delicate situation and they only had one move. Step one? Determining what they were up against.

_Crunch. "One_," Brittany counts.

A huff. "_Two,"_

Shift of gravel. _"Three,"_

A growl. _"Four,"_

Pack leader. _"Five."_

Step two. Fight or flee?

She feels Puck shift beside her and she knows what he's thinking and she agrees.

_Flee. _

They make a beeline for the rocky slope, jumping as fast as the can from one large rock to another, avoiding the small or dubious looking ones. They hear the pack of wolves coming after them, not as graciously as it seems by the sounds of rocks falling on each other. They hit the edge and Puck slips a little, Brittany doubles back to pull him up by the fur behind the neck. He would probably kill for it later but they didn't have time for that.

They were sprinting through the forest, the pack close behind them. Puck tries a howl but it breaks halfway due to the lack of air present in his lungs. They're dodging fallen logs and skirting below branches, trying their best to outrun them. Puck tries one more time to howl but ends up whining when a pain of overexertion spreads from his lungs throughout his body.

They're heading closer towards the Wage's clans territory and she fears the amount of people that would get hurt if they were to cross that threshold. So she sprints forward with all she has ahead of Puck, just far enough for her to stop, take a lungful of air and give out the familiar howl of her clan. Puck catches up with her just as the howl ends and they're off again, her vision blurring slightly and her head spinning a little caused by the lack of oxygen.

They advance forward and just as they approach the territory line, familiar heads of fur break through the bushes and she feels the hope rising in her. Puck barks a command at her and she knows exactly what he means. They slow down from a sprint to a run, letting the rogue pack to catch up with them.

Puck and Brittany lead them forward -the rogue pack literally centimetres from their tails- all the way up the formation line of their pack before splitting, both going separate ways.

Brittany spins in time to see a pack of seven wolves charge forward towards the pack of black wolves before charging forward herself. She see's her father among the pack leaping onto one of the other wolves and sinking teeth deep into flesh before shaking his head vigorously. She makes a quick work of the people in her father's pack and she spots amongst all people Mr Lopez and Mr Wage. Britt spots Puck being knocked off his paws and charges forward towards the wolf.

She lowers her head and runs with all she, knocking the wolf a fair distance at impact. She shakes her head a little to clear it faster and looks to see Puck jump back on his feet. She turns just in time to see the dark wolf collect himself, crouching in an attack position, growling and baring his sharp teeth. Brittany mimics his stance and he's off, charging at her, fast but she stays completely still, preparing herself for her next move. The rogue wolf makes a leap in the last few feet to Brittany. She shifts a little and does a complete 180, watching the wolf land –with more grace than she expected- and he turns to face her. She doesn't give him a chance to recover before leaping off the ground with enough momentum to knock him down again, whilst sinking her teeth deep within his neck. He's up in seconds and they're both on their hind legs, claws digging into flesh and teeth snapping at each other. The darker and larger wolf shifts his weight a little, and Brittany's entire body looses balance and she's back on all fours. She doesn't see it coming, her fall temporarily distracting her but that's all it takes for a silly mistake. A sharp pain courses through her when she feels teeth sinking deep into her shoulder. Her attacker spins his head, as if trying to either rip out a part of her shoulder or dislocate it.

Her mind is reeling when she's brought down to the ground and all she can think about is how pissed Santana would be if she got out of this predicament injured again. So whilst ignoring most of the pain she turns her head and with all her might sinks her teeth into her opponent's pastern and twists, the loud crunch ringing clear in her ears as the larger wolf releases her shoulders and stumbles back. Britt gets back up and shifts her shoulder back and hears it popping back into place, the pain subsiding. She stalks slowly towards her attacker who limps backward, his injured paw twisted in an odd angle. He growls at her but she doesn't respond, instead she stops, bares her teeth before running at him.

She dodges the snap of his jaw that would've sunk into her neck if she didn't move out of the way in time and manages a large bite into his shoulder, shaking her head from side to side as she bites down harder till she tastes blood. The dark wolf cries out and she bites down just a little harder like he had done to her. He sinks to his knees at the mercy of Brittany's teeth before she finally releases him, stepping on his broken paw and adding all her weight in the process before walking away.

A whine escapes the fallen wolf but before she does anything further, she feels a familiar sting at her hind. She turns to see another wolf sinking his teeth into her ass and nearly laughs at the sight if it wasn't so goddamn painful but before she has the time to do anything about it, a shrill, ear piercing howl is echoed through the entire woods and all the rouge wolves start backing out back into deep woods, some helping the rest who can't as they race through the trees and bushes.

Mr Lopez gives out a loud, sharp bark at two other wolves and the three of them sprint out to follow. Puck comes limping over to Brittany and they both assess each other's injuries before hearing a commanding bark from Brittany's dad to get back home.

* * *

"What were the both of you thinking?" Robert Lopez screams as he paces back and forth in the living room holding up a steak to his face. "The both of you could have been _killed_! And BEFORE I had the chance to do it personally!"

Brittany and Puck are sitting on the large couch in the Pierce's living room clad in their underwear, looking just a tad battered up.

"When we say off-limits by God we _mean _off-limits!" Mr Pierce screams yet again.

"Dad you don't get it there was a body at the slope near the caves at the end of the valley!"

"I know." He replies in a huff as he sits down, facing the both of them. "It was a trap. Apparently one good enough for my daughter and her mohawk friend to fall for it!" He says in a dejected tone gesturing to the both of them as he spoke. "It was a member of their own pack. We don't know the details but they cornered him and tore him to pieces before scattering him around the slope a couple nights ago. They weren't seen ever since. Well, till just now."

Brittany and Puck stay silent, a little overwhelmed by the news to react.

"What's going to happen now though is that the both of you are to stay clear of the place. Make sure your friends know it too."

"But what's going to happen _now_?" Brittany asks a little uncertain.

"We're gathering people and training hard is whats happening. If they're going to attack in an entire pack now, it's time we amped up our own. Our kind is not going down without a fight."

* * *

It's cold and the air is crisp as Brittany, Puck and Mike sit around the tiny bonfire they managed to make, sipping on their beers.

"I don't see why I was dragged to this." Puck says as he takes another swig from his beer and pokes the flames with a really long stick.

"Cause you owe me, dumbshit." Brittany says coolly, watching the flames as the dance around the wood.

"For what exactly?" Brittany doesn't answer but shoots him a '_are you serious?' _look and he immediately shuts up.

"What about me?" This time it's Mike who pipes it.

"Tina bribed us to bring you out man. Say's you need to do some things without her." Puck says seriously before both Brittany and Puck burst out laughing.

"Yeah guys real mature!"

"I'm sorry but Mikey it's like Tina grew a second head that happens to be you!" Brittany says in a snort that erupts another round of laughter from the two younger wolves. Eventually Mike starts to let loose and gives out a chuckle.

The laughter dies down and they're back to beer and life. It's a Thursday night and they've set up camp near the edge of town, on top of a hill overlooking a river and the city itself. It's nearing eight and the sun had just set over an hour ago and the three of them are patiently waiting for what was dimmed the main purpose they were here. Besides the drinking and joking around of course.

Brittany's phone chimes and she checks to see who it is. She's a really strong believer in this whole bromance quality time thing but she just wants to make sure it isn't anyone important.

"Put that thing away Pierce! You know the rules!" Mike barks playfully to her. She doesn't really pay much attention to the both of them anymore as she smiles and types away. "Hey Britt!"

A rock hits her head with a dull thud and her head and gaze snaps up immediately. Dawning a frustrated and agitated expression she goes on to say, "What the hell was that for?"

"Bro time." Puck says coolly, clinking bottles with Mike.

"It's important." Britt mumbles as she types a little more before putting the phone away.

"Santana?" Puck asks.

"Yeah she thinks I'm studying for a Calculus test."

"You guys going to Jimmy's party tomorrow?" Puck asks.

"Probably not. My date with Santana is so much bigger than some party man."

"You nervous for tomorrow night?" Mike asks as he bends a little to take a look at Brittany, Puck blocking his view.

"Yeah. Tonight has to according to plan and maybe I'll breathe a little easier." Britt says as she mentally goes over her plan again.

"No sweat. You've got the Puckster and the Mike..-ster. It's gonna go well."

"I _really _hope so."

"You're really into her huh?" Mike asks.

"More than any girl I've been with." She replies honestly, playing with the beer bottle in her hands.

"Worth giving your bite away?"

"I'm never one to speak too soon." A smirk dawns on her face as she says it. Britt knows that amongst all the other girls she's dated, she has never put so much thought and creativity into a first date. She's usually a traditional dinner and a movie type of girl.

"I think Mindy is worth my bite." Puck says with a smile similar to Brittany's as he takes a sip of his beer.

"Holy-shiii!" Brittany and Mike cheer, slapping his back and doing that whole handshake guys and well Britt do.

"Any idea when?" Britt asks.

"Nope. We only spoke about it a few nights ago. We're not going to rush into it."

"That's cool man." Mike says.

"Totally happy for you." Brittany adds. "I think Eduardo would completely kill me if I left my mark on Santana."

"He doesn't know yet?"

Brittany shakes her head at Mike, "None of our parents do."

"Yeah Mrs Lopez thinks Santana and Britts are friends."

"Really?"

"I think she has a sneaking suspicion about us. I mean with the whole _'banned from seeing my daughter'_ drama she's bound to know something's up."

"Are you planning on telling them?"

"Yeah. All three of them but that isn't happening till we're both sure. I mean it would be a total waste of trouble if the both of us break up. Plus, with all this issues with the attacks I doubt it would be a good idea to just spring it on them."

They all stay silent as their conversation catches up with them. The three of them are in training for battle, as they call it but neither of them have said anything from the fear what would really happen soon. Britt is deep in thoughts of the future when she see's a small flicker of light in the distance.

"Come on boys! It's show time!" She says as she swings her bag pack and produces a few jars, tossing them to Puck and Mike.

* * *

It's Friday and Santana is just about to leave for school. She makes her way down to the kitchen to grab something before she's off but is greeted by the sight of her father leaning casually on the counter.

"Papi." She says coldly. They may not be on great terms but she still respects and loves him.

"Tana I need to talk to you. We cannot keep going on like this, mija." She ignores him whilst walking around him to grab a bagel. "Santana." He says authoritatively.

"What Papi? What is it that we need to talk about?" As she feels herself being yanked back by the arm as she walks away.

"What about? This nonsense that has started between you and the Pierce kid!"

"Dad-"

"NO! Santana this has to stop." He says sternly.

She doesn't answer. Instead, she crosses her arms and throws her father a challenging look. Truly a Lopez through and through.

"Why? You've taught me to fight for what _I _want, Papi. You've always told me to stick to what I feel is right, what I believe in. You told me to always make choices to make me happy! I _am _happy, Papi. The most I've been since mom." She says the last part in a whisper.

A tense silence falls between the both of them as they contemplate the situation. Her father takes in a deep breath before continuing.

"You're going to be carrying our bloodline, 'Tana. One that your abuelo and _his_ abuelo have been trying their best to conserve. I will not let you ruin what we have been set out to do generation after another." He says calmly but seriously.

"You have Rosie for that and Andy, Papi! I don't see why this is a big deal! Brittany's just another girl!" Mr Lopez stays silent.

"Wait-" Santana says as she holds up her hand while her face morphs into a thoughtful expression. "This isn't about blood or anything. Its cause Brittany is a _girl_?"

"No Santana-"

"Wow! Hypocritical much? '_I'm glad you told us, mija. We want you to be who you are and to always be happy. However or whoever it may be with.'_" She quotes her father when she finally came out to her parents. "At least with Brittany I can procreate! I'd still be passing on _half _the Lopez genes! What if it was any other girl, dad? A girl with the exact same sex as I?" Her voice rises and her heart breaks just a little. Tears are stinging her ears but she won't cry, her father does not get to see her break down.

"Look, Santana it's not that. At all." He replies, dejection clear in his tone.

"Then what, papi? Tell me. What?" The feeling of betrayal thick in her voice as it cracks.

"Because if you marry into another clan I'll be loosing _you_." He says, voice thick with emotions.

Santana gulps as she tries to swallow the lump that appeared in her throat. Guilt rises in her when she realizes that not only was she breaking tradition but also her father thinks he's going to loose her. She walks over to him and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Daddy I would never do that to you. I love you."

"I know mija. I love you too." Eduardo Lopez says as he squeezes his youngest daughter back. He pulls away and holds her face with his large palms, using his thumbs to wipe her tears away before bringing their foreheads together in a loving way.

They pull away after another loving hug and Santana tries again.

"Sooo… going out with Brittany?" she tests the waters a little.

"We'll see but not okay, mija? I'm not jumping at the idea. You need to give me time."

It's not a yes but not a no either and its all Santana can hope for. She gives her father a kiss to the cheek before grabbing an apple and her forgotten bagel.

* * *

She reaches her locker and does the combo by heart. Her mind is reeling as her dial spins her combo. She's thrilled that her father is going to at least _try_ to wrap his head around the idea of her dating another clan leader, or well future clan leader. However, she lets out a troubled sigh as she stares at her open lock.

'_You need to give me time.' _Echoing through her head. He didn't have to say but she knows what's going on and the idea of her father and brother going into it scares her to death.

She shakes her head trying to rid such thoughts, hoping things will settle before it got to that extent when a small arrangements of purple Pansy's grabs her attention. Each flower is wrapped meticulously wrapped around a cone of leaves and the stalks all tied together with a matching ribbon. She picks up a small folded note in between the stalks and opens it.

_Santana, _

_I'm terrible at notes but know that these are for you. That when it comes to you, all I have is nothing but loving thoughts._

_Counting down the minutes to tonight. _

_Brittany. _

_P/S: Wear something comfortable._

She smiles and rereads the note again looking around to see if she spots the blonde to no avail. So, she slips the note into her notebook as the bell rings and closes her locker before making her way down the hall to Quinn and Rachel. After saying their goodbyes to Rachel –Quinn lingering a little too long with her hug- she link arms with the short hair blonde and makes it to English.

"You heard about Jimmy's party tomorrow?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah but I think I'm a no show. I've got other plans." She replies with a large grin which Quinn mirrors back.

* * *

It's nearing lunch and she hasn't seen Brittany all day. Which is peculiar because Brittany always makes it a point to see her and maybe sneak a kiss or two in the stalls or the locker rooms between classes.

She sighs when she reaches her locker again. A few more periods to lunch and maybe she'll catch a glimpse of the said blonde then. She knows she needs it. She opens her locker and there she is greeted with another bouquet of flowers.

Santana looks around to make sure she there isn't anyone looking before pulling the bouquet of white orchids, some tinged red or yellow in the middle held together in the same manner as the previous bunch –with a matching ribbon. She brings it to her nose and inhales the loving scent of fresh flowers.

With the biggest smile on her face, she opens the card and her smile grows even bigger if possible.

_Hey baby, _

_Took a peak at you today and damn babe ;) Orchids mean delicate beauty and I honestly don't see how anyone could hold a candle to you. I can wait to see you tonight. _

_p/s: It's going to be chilly._

_Brittany. _

Santana smiles as she takes another whiff of the flowers before closing her locker and heading to her next class with thoughts of tonight running through her head. She shakes the idea of Brittany using flowers to drop hints about tonight and her tummy does little flips at the idea of Britts going all out on this.

* * *

"I honesty don't see how he didn't think my rendition of the _'__The Star-Spangled Banner' _wasn't better than the original!" Rachel says in a sob.

"I'm sure it was amazing. Mr. Chester can't tell talent if it decided to mail itself to him." A concerned looking Quinn is rubbing Rachel's back in attempts to comfort her.

"So Santana are you excited about tonight?" Mindy decides to take the attention away from Berry and asks Santana. They're sitting it opposite each other and the brunette turns to face her friend with ease.

"Yeah but I've not seen Brittany all day and I'm wondering what's going on." She replies as she looks around. She's in the cafeteria and surprise surprise Brittany is nowhere to be found. Her regular table is empty and none of the guys from her usually group isn't around either.

Mindy doesn't say anything but tries to hide a smile behind a forkful of lettuce.

"You know something!" Santana accuses and points but all she gets is a shrug from one of her best friends and as she's about to retaliate when Quinn decides to interrupt.

"Santana what are you going to wear tonight?" The Latina throws a skeptical look in Mindy's way and turns to Quinn. Rachel squished between Mindy and the said blonde.

"I'm not too sure but I was thinking my black casual dress,"

"The one with the frill on the top and stops short of your knee?"

"That one,"

"Perfect." Quinn ends as she flashes her a wide grin. Feeling a little weirded out about Quinn, Santana shakes her head and turns back to her food and is surprised that all of it's gone. Instead, a small bouquet of purple Lilac mixed with orange Lilies lie on her empty lunch tray.

"Purple as they come,

Lilacs are the flowers,

Prettier than some,

To show that we're more than lovers." Mindy recites sweetly.

"Orange for a change,

Like a burning fire,

I'll break all my chains,

Just to show my fiery desire." Rachel continues.

"We're going to a place,

That involves some leaves and dirt,

Don't wear white or lace,

But definitely a skirt." Quinn concludes.

Santana sits there stunned. She's about to respond when her phone goes off and sure enough, it's the devil.

_**I couldn't find a word to rhyme with jacket but bring one anyway ;) -B**_

Santana whips her head around to see if she's close by to no avail.

"Was she just here?" She asks her still smiling friends.

"We don't know." Quinn says.

"We were just asked to recite the poem." Rachel replies.

"You're one lucky girl, Santana." Mindy adds.

* * *

The short latina is making her way to the car with every single bouquet given bunched up in her arms. There weren't any more flowers from Britt for the rest of the day and even less sightings of the girl herself. She's getting a little impatient and restless, having gone the day without having so much as a sighting of the blonde but also the butterflies in her tummy seem to be on steroids whenever she thinks about their date tonight. So. Many. Emotions.

The brunette makes it to her car, starts the ignition, buckles herself in, turns on the radio, foot on the break, gear into drive and looks up. Her foot releases the brake paddle and the car jerks into motion before she shoves the break paddle back down again.

There on Santana's windshield is five Lily of the Valley's drooping down on a single stalk. A note is attached to it, which read,

_A person as amazing and sweet as you deserves all stops. I hope you're ready for tonight baby. _

_p/s: I'll pick you up at 7, sharp. Don't worry about dad the leaders are all at a meeting._

_I can't wait to finally see you. _

_-Britt_

* * *

Santana checks herself out in her full-length mirror for the last time. She's dawning her black flowy dress that stops just above her knee with some black boots that rides up to mid-calf with two buckles. Her make up is done the way Brittany likes it, not too much but just a touch of everything. She leaves her hair naturally wavy swept to one side of her shoulders.

The doorbell rings and she takes a calming breath to still her nerves before grabbing her purse and making her way down.

"Off with someone special?" Antonio asks from the couch when Santana makes it down the stairs.

"Yeah." She says in a smile. "Cover for me would you?"

"Sure thing." He says as he goes back to flipping channels.

Santana opens the door and gasps in delight. In front of her stands Brittany holding a bouquet or red and white roses. Brittany takes step forward, hands Santana the flowers before kissing her cheek and telling her how beautiful she looks.

The shorter girl has her lip between her teeth and a blush crawling up her neck as she looks through long lashes at Brittany. The taller girl is in skinnies and with a tight top and a grey blazer. She doesn't think she has seen anyone as beautiful either.

They're in Brittany's car on their way out of Lima and up the camper's hill when Santana can't take it anymore.

"Where are we going?" She asks as both her fingers fiddle with Brittany's that are now resting on her lap.

"We're nearly there don't worry." The blonde replies with a smile.

"Are we going camping cause I am so not dressed for that." Brittany chuckles.

"No we aren't but something similar." Santana playfully groans at this.

The car stops about fifteen minutes later into a small clearing cum car park. Santana looks around them and sees nothing but trees and she's beginning to wonder what exactly is this date about. There aren't any cafes to eat at or a movie theatre or anything really.

Brittany notices Santana's thoughtful face and reaches to grab her chin. She gently pulls so that they're facing each other.

"I promise this isn't a trap." They both giggle at that. Her hand moves to cup a smooth cheek instead, her thumb rubbing soothing circles on prominent cheekbones. "You look beautiful, Santana." She says with all the sincerity she can muster.

Santana blushes and averts her eyes before she feels her chin being pulled up again and this time she feels soft lips on her own. Just a small sweet kiss, filled with nothing but awe. If she were standing, she was sure her knees would have given way. No one has ever made her feel so special and so adored the way Brittany does.

Brittany pulls away first and gives one shorter peck to plump lips before getting out, walking around the car to help Santana out like the true gentlelady she is.

They take a short walk through the bushes. Brittany, worried that Santana would fall, has a protective arm around her waist while the other holds onto the shorter girl's purse. It isn't too wild where it's all dirt, rocks and branches, they take an actual trail and Santana is thankful for that.

It's about ten minutes into the walk when Brittany brings them to a halt and hooks Santana's purse over her shoulder.

"Alright San I'm gonna need you to close your eyes."

"What?" She replies alarmed.

"Just do it. Please?" Santana caves. It's hard denying Brittany anything at this point when she has been nothing but sweet. She closes her eyes and feels long fingers covering them just in case she sneaks a peek.

They take a few more steps forward before they come to another stop.

"You ready?" Brittany whispers quietly into Santana's ear. A shiver runs up the latina's body as she nods a yes and swallows down her rising arousal.

The blonde let's her hands fall from Santana's eyes and she immediately hears a gasp from the brunette. The look of wonder and amazement dawning on her face as she looks around makes all the planning, all the work and the lack of sleep so worth it.

* * *

Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's waist and rests her chin on her shoulder.

"Do you like it?" She asks as she turns her head to plant a small kiss on a caramel neck, inhaling the amazing smell that is nothing but Santana.

"I love it." She whispers, the awe and surprise still heavy in her voice.

There in front of them is a small clearing, just large enough for the picnic blanket already sitting snugly there with a large picnic basket and cooler at it's side. The trees around are decorated with fairly lights and small lanterns giving it a yellow ambiance.

"Come on our food is getting cold." Brittany says as she unwraps herself from Santana and leads her by the hand to the blanket. They settle down next to each other and Brittany makes a work for the basket.

"I got Chinese cause I know you love it."

She pulls out various cartons, setting them in front of the both of them. From the label in the front, Santana can tell it's from her favourite Chinese restaurant in town.

"Wow babe, you trying to feed an army?" Santana asks through a chuckle at the amount of cartons placed between them.

Brittany stops her rummaging through the picnic basket and turns to Santana. "No. Just making sure my woman gets fed properly." She answers simply.

Santana feels her heart swell and burst into a thousand pieces at the amount of care that Brittany is conveying. Without thinking twice she leans forward, places both palms on Brittany's face and capturing pale lips between her own. It's a kiss with a purpose, as they slowly move with each other. A kiss full of thanks and all the wonderment Santana has in how she got so lucky. She pulls away first, a little dizzy and rests their foreheads together. She opens her eyes to look straight into piercing blue ones.

"Thank you. For everything today." Santana whispers and Brittany smiles her goofy grin.

"Don't mention it." She says as she reaches up to cup Santana's cheek and bring her in for another kiss.

They break apart and Brittany's back to setting up dinner and Santana back to watching her.

"Alright so we have spring rolls, egg rolls, dumplings, your favourite kung pao chicken" –"Ohhh!"- "sweet and sour pork, Cantonese tofu, moo shoo pork and beef chow mien." Brittany recites all of Santana's favourite dishes as she opens each carton to reveal its contents. They start eating in silence, Santana with her kung pao chicken and Brittany with her beef chow mien, taking turns to steal food and feed each other.

They end off with a bottle of grape juice and some ice cream Brittany pulls out of the cooler before they're both stuffed to the brim. So full that they decide to just lie down and try to breathe.

"I'm so full I have a food baby." Santana groans as she rubs her belly, her head lulling to the side to face Brittany.

The taller girl shifts till she's hovering above Santana's flat stomach and kisses it once, twice. "Hi little baby." She coos and the both of them burst out into giggles. Santana's hands find their way into Britt's hair and she slowly tugs her up until their lips meet.

They kiss for a few minutes, nothing too heavy just long loving kisses. Brittany pulls back first leaving Santana to lift her head and follow subconsciously. The taller girl takes the opportunity to slip her head under the base of Santana's head to support it. She slowly runs her fingers through soft dark locks as she look into deep brown eyes, their hands entwined between their bodies.

"Tonight was amazing, Britt." Santana whispers. However Brittany doesn't respond. Instead she takes a look at the sky and around the trees before back at Santana.

"It's not over yet." With that she's standing up and crossing over to where the picnic basket and cooler is placed. She bends behind a tree to reach for something as Santana rolls to her side, supports herself with one hand and watches Britt.

The blonde turns off all the lights from the small power generator before bouncing back to Santana. She drops onto the blanket, pulls Santana in for a small kiss and sharing a small loving head bud before wrapping her arm around slim shoulders and bringing them back to a lying position, this time with Santana resting on Brittany's arm and snuggling to her side. She has and arm resting right above Brittany's heart as she looks up to the sky and trees.

"What's going on?" Santana whispers in a giggle.

"Shhhh! Give them a minute." Brittany says as she steals another kiss.

Sure enough after a few minutes, a small light is seen in the trees and just as it appears, hundreds more illuminate the trees and bushes around them. Casting down a low, yellow glow on them.

"Oh my God. Tinkerbells!" Santana practically gasps in awe.

"Tinkerbells?" Brittany asks in an amused tone. Santana blushes and looks up to Brittany with a bashful expression.

"When I was younger I used to think fireflies were fairies. You know-"

"Tinkerbell." Brittany finishes and Santana nods. They both lay in silence for a little longer, entranced with the sight of blinking lights.

"Oh right!" Brittany says as she gets up, slowly lowering Santana's head on the blanket as to not hurt her. She pulls out a small dock from the picnic basket and plugs her phone in. The blonde turns back to face the brunette, offering a hand to pull the other girl up.

"I have one more flower for you." She says as she reaches behind her and pulls out a small purple Viscaria.

Santana moves towards Brittany with a smile, taking the small flower before bringing it to her nose. "What does this flower mean?"

"It's an invitation to dance." Brittany replies as she takes the flower out of small caramel hands and tucks it behind Santana's ear. She turns around to tap her phone and sure enough music starts playing. First on the playlist; Future of Forestry's "If you find her".

Brittany pulls Santana close and the smaller girl automatically wraps her arm around her neck as her hands rest on a slim waist, their foreheads together. They move sway slowly, forgetting the world around them and ocassionally breaking off for Brittany to twirl Santana or dip her down which usually ends with the latter of them giggling.

They've been dancing for a couple of songs now before Brittany pulls her head back just enough to look into Santana's eyes.

"Did you have fun?" She whispers as she tucks some dark hair behind her ear.

"Yeah. Tonight was really amazing, Britt. I'm one lucky girl." She answers.

"Good." Is all she says before leaning in to capture red plump lips between her own, massaging and sucking gently. The arms around her neck tighten their hold as to bring them even closer if that were possible. "Breakable" by Ingrid Michaelson playing softly in the background.

They pull back almost simultaneously and begin to sway with the song again. Santana now has her chin resting on Brittany's shoulder. She looks to the trees and notice the jars of fireflies on the ground, illuminating their blanket and hanging on some branches of the trees.

"You caught some fireflies?" Santana asks.

"Yeah. I was afraid they would be a no show tonight or that they wouldn't stay long enough so we caught a few… hundreds of them to be sure that this wouldn't backfire."

"We?"

"Puck, Mike and I." She answers simply. Santana shakes her head at the thought of her entire day and pulls back to plant a kiss on Brittany.

"You spoil me." She says as her hands play with some hair behind her neck.

"No I don't because you deserve this much."

* * *

They pull back after much needed air, their hair in a mess and all the buttons of Brittany's shirt nearly undone.

"What do we do now?" Santana asks breathlessly as she runs her fingers through golden locks.

The both of them had packed up and made it back to Brittany's car before they both started to make out like the bunch of horny teenagers they really are.

"I was thinking, the best way to announce _us_-" She says as she leans in to kiss Santana senseless again, "-is at Jimmy's party. I mean, if that's okay with you."

She doesn't get an answer right away, instead she feels Santana pull her in for another kiss as her hand cups Brittany's growing hard-on through her jeans and squeezes. A moan erupts from the taller girl as she starts to pant heavily.

"Jimmy's party it is then." Santana says with a Cheshire grin and breaking away.

* * *

**Next Chapter? The party ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: My lovely readers :) how you going? I have gotten myself a Beta! Aha! So the next update may be a little later in the week - next week- cause it's gonna be edited before it's published unlike this and all the other chapters. So enjoy yourselves and this chapter is sorta like a filler for the next kinda thing but not really. Oh! And anon, I'm not that big a fan of Australia's Masterchef. I still Ramsay is the sexiest chef alive and Joe is awesome as well.**

**You lovely folks know what to do :) **

* * *

"Mmph-" It comes out a little strangled mixed with a heavy sigh. Brittany's hips rocking forward, her rhythm a little uneven. "Fuck yeah baby,"

They're both in the backseat of Brittany's car, parked a few blocks down from Jimmy's place and was supposed to leave the car somewhat half an hour ago. One thing led to another and before they knew it-

"Are you close?" Santana husks into Brittany's ear as her hands double their efforts, gripping a little harder and pumping a little faster. She twists her palm around her head to collect some precum seeping out before trailing her hand down the underside of Britt's twitching cock and gently cupping her balls.

The taller girl is on top, supporting herself with her left hand beside Santana's head and moving from the headrest to the window that's beginning to fog up.

Brittany feels herself groan as a response as she rocks her hips forward harder. Santana doesn't think she's seen anything more arousing or breath taking. The way her mate's long blonde hair cascades down, covering both their faces. The expression her face dawn as though she were concentrating hard, her eyebrows creased and her lip between her teeth, eyes shut tightly, her name barely a whisper hanging off her lover's tongue. How the only light illuminating Brittany's is coming from the streetlamp outside making her seem like some fantasy. Nothing more beautiful than watching your mate come undone, she thinks.

"I-I think I'm close," She manages out, her dark lust filled eyes staring back into loving brown ones.

Santana shifts her hand and begins pumping her from under her shaft, like how you would work a shotgun. She knows how much Britt hates it when she does this, claiming that if it isn't her own hand the angle makes it terrible. _'The friction is too little,' 'there isn't enough pressure,' '_fuck_ baby not this again!'_ -are amongst the things she usually gets when she does this and this time? No exception.

"Mmphh nnoooo no no San no!" She begins to whine as her face scrunches up further as she shakes her head, eyes shutting close again. Santana doesn't do anything but throws her a teasing smile as she continues teasing her. It gets to a point where Brittany shifts her weight and sits up completely, straddling muscular caramel thighs. She looks down and moans at the sight of small fingers wrapped around her member, small delicate fingers that don't seem to wrap completely over her entire thickness.

"Fuck! Hate it when you do this!" She moans as she lifts herself a little, planting her knees on the seat while bracing herself on Santana's upper thighs as she begins to rock herself back and forth, doing all the work as the shorter girl lays back and watches as Brittany practically humps her hand. A giggle escapes the teasing girl but it's lost amongst the moans echoing off Britt. She rocks backwards till only the head of her member is squeezed between Santana's palm and fingers before shoving herself forward until Santana's pointer and thumb hit her base, her palm still facing upwards.

"Santana!" She practically screams in frustration when she realizes the brunette's hands have lost grip, practically going limp and she's _so _close to release but doesn't have the momentum or friction to push her over the edge. Brittany contemplates her options. Either she charms her way out of teasing or finishes this herself. She huffs in frustration, stops any movement, eyes snap open with desperation clearly visible. She decides on the first idea. So she leans forward slowly before bringing her lips down to a smiling Santana.

"You're such a tease." She whispers against swollen lips as she reaches down a hand between them, wrapping her hand around Santana's wrist and tugging it towards her member.

"What you going to do about it baby?" Santana teases more, a smile tugging on her lips but her eyes scream nothing but adoration for the blonde above her.

Brittany doesn't answer her, instead she leans down for another long kiss all the while manoeuvring both their hands to wrap around her again. She gently guides Santana's hand to rhythm, pumping up and down and squeezing the head.

"This has to be some sort of weird form of masturbation." Santana says as her breath hitches. She's trying her hardest to keep the mood light but she knows what Brittany's doing. And it's working.

Brittany leans down till their foreheads are lightly resting against each other. "Masturbation never feels _this _good. It's never this good without you." She says honestly, sincerely looking straight into Santana's eyes.

With that Santana snaps. It's a handjob, at the back of her car on their way to the party. Done plenty of times before in the oddest of places but here, in the backseat of Brittany's car, after their first official date. She gulps hard as she tightens her grip a little more, pumping a little harder, with more intent in her work whilst staring deep into Brittany's eyes. She finally gets it. It's the first of many, _together_.

It doesn't take long for Brittany to finish, shooting her load into her own hand so she wouldn't mess Santana's dress up. They were, after all, heading to a party. She came undone rather quietly for her standards just a small whimper, her eyes closing for a millisecond before connecting again with her lover's. She cleans her hands with some wet wipes before settling down on top of Santana, peppering her face with butterfly kisses and gently asking if she would like a turn. Santana declines, being overwhelmed by the entirety of what just happened.

"It's just the beginning. When we go home I'll love you till the sun comes up." She says in a cheesy smile before getting up and looking for her pants. They were so worked up that they didn't bother with Brittany's shirt only having a few buttons popped and her bra askew as pink nipples spill out. Santana just lays back and enjoys the view.

Brittany scrambles to look for her pants and it takes them both tones of manoeuvring before they were both presentable enough for the party.

* * *

"So how do you want to do this?" Brittany asks as Jimmy's house comes into view. The loud music thumping through the air, the both of them walking hand in hand and shoulders bumping.

"Hmmm," Santana says as she stops them, a thoughtful look on her face. Brittany looks at her with a wide grin on her face.

"New couple with over excessive PDA?" she asks.

"No." Santana laughs. "How about casual new couple with enough PDA." She suggests.

"I get to show you off don't I?" Brittany smiles.

"Totally." Santana returns it.

They make it to the front of the house, passing all the kids who have pissed themselves drinking on the lawn when Brittany throws her arm around Santana's shoulder, pulling her in. She throws a sweet smile at her before she opens the door.

* * *

The music hits them just as the door open and a sea of people are there to greet them. It doesn't take long for Jimmy to find them and when he does, "Ladies." He greets with a cheeky smile as he shoves solo cups into their hands. "Your gang is out back in the kitchen," he replies with the same grin, not even bothering to hide the way he checks Santana out from head to toe.

Brittany growls as he walks away but she feels Santana's grip around her waist tighten as she leads her on. Britt eventually dislodges herself from Santana to grab both their drinks, passing it on to someone else when they walk by.

"I know what Jimmy puts in his drinks," is all she says before taking her by the hand.

They make it there a little longer than expected with the many people stopping them to say hi or shug Brittany.

To say the living room was crowded would definitely be an understatement. There were people dancing _everywhere_ as the music thumped through the walls, the smell of sweat and alcohol thick in the air. Brittany leads Santana through the crowds of people by the hand, keeping her as close as she can as they make their way to the kitchen where she knows by heart is where Puck is. Sure enough –

" – it was just this large force hitting me right in the face and I was sure I was going to black out –"

" – but you held on with all the strength you could muster up," Brittany continued at the sight of Puck , leaning on the counter telling the world's most ridiculous story to a bunch of girls crowded around him. With a quick sweep of the room she see's Quinn and Rachel talking with one of her friends, Mike with a small group of her boys and Tina and Mindy talking animatedly at the other corner.

The entire room turns to look at her, knowing full well who it is. It's when they spot the other girl with the future Pierce leader when the girls begin to scram. The wolves pulling their human friends along.

"Lopez! How are you capable of clearing a room just by being it?" Puck asks, sporting a playful tone. Brittany throws him a warning look, which only aids his smile before Santana puts a hand on her shoulder.

"It's cause I got mad skills, Puckerman. And by the looks of it, you could use some of it." She says, aloof.

"Touché," Is all Puck gets as he lifts his bottle of beer in salute as Brittany makes her way over to the dinner table filled with various drinks and start mixing. She mixes Santana her rum and coke, handing it to her with a kiss to the cheek before mixing her own gin and tonic.

"So how was the date?" Mindy asks as she finds her way back to Puck who casually throws his arm over her shoulder.

"It went well," was all Santana said before smiling at Brittany.

"Awwwww," was all she got in response from most of the girls in the room as she leans up for a sweet kiss.

"Oh my-" They all turn to see a girl from school walk in the kitchen, her eyes wide and at the sight of Brittany and Santana.

"It's fine," Brittany says calmly as she leads Santana out of the kitchen. "We're gonna go dance anyway," she announces out as she passes the girl who is still very much in shock.

"You better close that mouth of yours before I decide to shut it for you." Mindy says coolly but with a clear bite in her tone.

Back in the living room it doesn't seem like anything's changed from when they were here so the taller girl squeezes her way through, the music drumming in her ears and she feels the familiar sway of her hips, as she pulls Santana close till their body are flushed against each other, slab in the middle of the dance floor.

She takes Santana's hands and places it on her hips while her own loosely rest on the shorter girl's shoulder. Foreheads together, and hips starting moving in tandem they both just know they're going to steal the show.

Santana turns, and pushes her body up against Brittany's, reaching around to grab pale hands, placing them on her hips as her hips begin to sway. The taller girl gets the hint and pulls Santana in closer, till her crotch is pressed up firmly against Santana's ass, her breath hot in Santana's ear and her hands roaming down to the hem of the latina's short dress, pulling the dress up as her hands slide back up.

They feel a couple of people staring and Santana feels a little shaken by the attention, definitely not used to it. It is, after all, their first time being so physical in public but with Brittany's confident strides she found herself relaxing more and more to the idea.

"This is really hot," She hears being whispered into her ear and decides maybe she should really make the best of this.

So with that thought in mind, she grinds back, pressing her ass full up on Brittany as her hands find their way into blonde locks, bringing their lips close enough to taste before breaking off, dipping low and coming back up making sure she rubs herself against Brittany's hard on. She feels the taller girl gulp and she knows they're in for a lot of fun tonight.

Surprisingly, Brittany makes no move of leaving the dance floor for the first couple of songs, enjoying herself and outright flirting with Santana for everyone to see. The fleeting touches, the hair pulling, hot breathing and dirty grinding, turning her around pulling her close and mouthing a "cheating," at a particular hard grind causing Brittany to moan in the middle of this sea of people. Santana winks looking into dark blue eyes, her own a couple shades darker and lust evident in them. "Come on, let's go make a scene," she says and pulls Santana out of the crowd and heads for the stairs.

The brunette notices the amount of eyes on them and the shock expression most people hold and can't help but throw a wicked smile their way. _'Monday's going to be insane,'_ she thinks to herself as she let's herself get dragged away by Brittany.

They both make it up the stairs and into one of the bathrooms at the end of the corridor when Brittany slams it shut and deadbolts it. She lunges herself on Santana, hands gripping the back of her thighs and hoisting her up to wrap around her midsection. Without breaking the kiss she leads them over to the sink and puts Santana down. Their kisses get more frantic as mouths open with teeth and tongue mixed into the game.

Santana's hands make a quick work of Brittany's top whilst being careful with the buttons hopping it wouldn't pop in her haste to get it open. She pushes the material off pale shoulders as Brittany tugs on the sleeves trying to get the offending material off and quick. When it finally falls on the floor, pale hands slide up caramel thighs. They travel up the hem of the black dress, coming around to rest at the ass and giving it a squeeze before caressing their way back down, ocassionally leaving red trails in their wake as Brittany presses down.

The taller girl moves and kisses her way down to Santana's neck, placing wet, hot, open-mouthed kisses like only a lover would. Santana tilts her head to the side, allowing Brittany more access as her hands travel across the smooth skin of her shoulder and down her back until it isn't.

Her eyes snap open as she stares into her own reflection on the glass shower door behind them. Her eyes travel down to the head of blonde hair, moving up and down and brown eyes nearly roll to the back of her head when she remembers why she was interrupted in the first place. Her eyes trail down to where her fingers are and sure enough, there at the tip of Santana's finger is a small scab. It isn't big, probably the circumference of her pinky. She stares at it and notices that it isn't the only one, she starts to trace the pattern and it finally hits her. It's a bite mark.

Brittany stiffens at the feeling of Santana touching her wound. It's still a little sore and she's been taking extra care of it to make sure it doesn't scar. Scars may be badass but not when it's a wolf bite. It's a constant reminder of a wrong move, or a weakness that was easily penetrable, a bad decision. Unless it's a mate's bite, wolf bites aren't in general very honourable.

"Baby what's this?" Brittany knows it's all over. She pulls away from Santana, carefully. This could blow out of proportion in seconds if she doesn't handle this correctly.

"It's not what it looks like," she says as she rests her hands on the sink at the side of Santana's thighs and looks straight into her eyes.

Santana's eyes narrow but still hold the same care and concern they have always had when it came to Brittany's wellbeing.

"Then what is it?" She asks a little too sharply, folding her arms and putting some space between them. The lack of distance between them was a little distracting.

"Me and Puck had a disagreement?" The taller girl asks with a shrug, trying to lighten the mood. Santana doesn't budge. She stares at her literally challenging her to tell the truth. With a defeated sigh Brittany gives in, "The attack the other day. By the Wage clan's area? Yeah, Puck and I sort of initiated it."

Santana doesn't say anything as she just stares into Brittany's eyes, face void of any emotions as she switches from the left to right eye.

"San?" Britt asks, timidly.

Santana doesn't say anything. Instead jumps off the sink causing Brittany to immediately back away. The shorter girl adjusts her dress back to what it had looked like before she got into the toilet with Brittany, facing away from the said girl.

"Button up and look presentable," is all Brittany gets from her and she haphazardly buttons her shirt and adjusts her pants, her boner long forgotten and at the current moment, non-existent. She doesn't need that. All she wants is for them to be okay. If that means she has to button her shirt extra smart, she will.

Santana turns around as soon as she's done and walks over to Brittany. She tucks her shirt in for her. She then looks up to blue eyes with an expression Brittany can't place herself. It's a mixture of anger, hurt, care and most of all, disappointment. "Mindy's going to drive me home." Is all she says before she turns around heading for the door.

"Santana! Wait!" Brittany says as she holds on her arm. The shorter girl turns around and looks to her feet. "What's going on?"

The latina takes a deep breath and looks up. "I'm leaving before I say something I'll regret later. I'll call you."

"I mean about us."

"I'll call you." With that, she's out of the door.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mindy asks and I shook my head in response. She had agreed to send me home when I came walking into the living room with what I'm pretty sure is a miserable look on my face.

I look outside the rows of houses we pass and can't help but think of Brittany's broken expression when I left her at the party. I was so conflicted, torn between bolting home and ignoring Brittany for a day just because she was so stubborn or to beg Mindy to make a 180 and head back so I could wrap her arms around the biggest dumbshit I've ever dated before.

"Did you know? About Puck and Brittany being in the fight?" I finally ask. Turning to look at Mindy for the first time since I asked for a lift home.

"Yeah I knew." Her poker face is on full blast.

"And you didn't tell me… because?" I asked, annoyance hitting me hard.

"You don't get to talk to me like that because you're upset. And basically that's why I didn't tell you. It was not _my _place to tell you and you'll get upset at me." She says calmly but controlled. She knows how I can get sometimes and besides Quinn, she's the only other person who would be able to put me back in my place when I was out of line without dying.

"But you're my best friend! You should have told me!"

"San-"

"If I was placed in such a situation I would've told you!"

"San st-"

"I seriously thought you'd tell me. You don't know the _disappointment _I feel in you. Right. Now."

"Santana." She hisses and I know I've hit a nerve.

"I'm sorry." I say, taking a deep breath to calm myself. Pissing Mindy off would be a bad idea at this point. She won't hesitate in stopping the car and pushing me out. I learned that the hard way.

"It's okay." She says and I hear her taking a deep breath too. Probably with the same thoughts about banishing me from her car running through her mind as well.

"Do you ever worry? When Puck goes out on duty or when he and Brittany get into trouble?" I ask quietly, timidly. I'm looking outside again but I feel the eyes of one of my best friends burning to the back of my head.

"Yeah, I do."

"How do you do it? How do you seem so okay that he goes out and will probably get hurt?"

"Because I trust him. I trust that he will be the man that does the right thing and fight because he has his parents and a loving girlfriend waiting for him." She says with a smile and I can tell she's trying to lighten the mood. "I trust that with everything he does, no matter how stupid or careless, he does it because he can't stand the idea of his people getting hurt. His kind, his clan and his family. Puck may be all kinds of dumb, but he has a heart so large I think if he could, he would cover our entire community with it," she goes on, smiling even wider at her own speech and I feel the muscles of my lips twitch upwards as well.

"You love him," I state as she pulls into my driveway.

"I do." She answers as she puts the car in park and looks straight at me, "But I also know that he would never be who he is without Brittany."

I feel a pang of guilt rush through me at her words. I'm mad at Brittany for doing the right thing.

* * *

After waving goodbye to Mindy I make my way up to my porch and fumble with my keys before getting inside to a dark house.

I let out a sigh. Was not planning on coming home tonight. I make my way into the kitchen to wash the taste of loneliness and alcohol out of my mouth when a dark figure catches my eye in the moonlight. I tense for a second before I realize who it is.

"You're home early." A dark raspy voice states.

"Hey Trent. Didn't feel like partying." I said as I walked pass him to grab a glass from the cabinet before filling it with some water from the tap.

"How was it?" He asks as he looks at me from the dining table where he had move to sit at.

"You didn't go?" I took refuge behind the counter.

"I was for a while but parties aren't my scene." He says. "However, I did see you and Pierce practically fuck on the dance floor. Where is she anyway? Would have thought you guys were going to be inseparable tonight."

"Yeah well things change." I mumble as I take another sip.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Goodnight Trent." I said dismissively walking out of the kitchen and making my way up to my room._ 'Nosey ass Trent' _she mumbles to herself.

* * *

It's Saturday and Brittany wakes up to the sound of her phone beeping. She looks to the clock and groans as she looks at the time.

"Who the fuck wakes up at nine on a Saturday for fuck's sake!" she mummers to herself when she reaches under her pillow for her screaming phone, the sound literally piercing her ears.

"Hello?" She says a little harshly and when she doesn't get a reply she asks again practically screaming into the phone in frustration. After another dead silence she pulls away to see if she's still connected when she realizes it's a text message. From Santana.

She unlocks the phone and waits impatiently for her phone to bring her to her messages.

_**Let's talk this out. –S **_

Brittany doesn't hesitate when she sends her reply almost instantly asking where and when.

_**Today? Say now? In your room? –S**_

"What the-" Brittany starts but is interrupted by the sound of a tap on her window.

She runs over to the window, dragging the sheets and her duvet down with her as she stumbles to open the window. Sure enough, ground floor of the Pierce's residence stood a tiny small Lopez.

Santana doesn't hesitate before throwing another piece of what Brittany thought was stones at her. Dodging it she sees's a brightly red loop on the floor where it's landed.

"Why are you throwing cereal at me?" She asks down the window.

"I brought breakfast! Your parents are out and I know how you don't know how to make anything besides water and bad sandwiches!"

Brittany doesn't need a telling twice as she bolts down the stairs and opens the front door to a bashful looking Santana.

"Hi," She gushes in a smile, overwhelmed with the fact that Santana was _here. _In the living flesh.

"Ummmm… forgetting something?" Santana asks looking down. Confused, Brittany glances down before feeling her entire face turning red as she hastily covers up, mumbling a quiet "sorry," when she realizes she wasn't wearing anything.

The shorter girl doesn't mind though, instead she walks passed Brittany and presses a kiss to her cheek before telling her to put some clothes on.

The taller girl takes her time in throwing on a comfortable T and a pair of boxers while trying to recall her night. She doesn't remember much of it other than Santana leaving her at Jimmy's and her doing a couple of shots then it's a HUGE blur but with most of it intact. She doesn't think too much about it and makes her way downstairs, checks the porch for her car –which is thankfully there- before making her way to the kitchen.

"Mmmm smells good," she comments.

"It's cereal." Santana deadpans as she sits at their large dinning table with some milk and a box of Fruit Loops in front of her.

They start off breakfast a little quietly before Santana decides to just go for the kill.

"I'm sorry for walking out last night-"

"It's okay I-"

"Let me finish. I shouldn't have done what I did but I just couldn't help but feel a little disappointed and hurt. I've done _a lot _of thinking and I'm sorry, Britt."

"It's okay. I mean I'd totally freak if you, Mindy, Quinn and Berry had gone looking for trouble and all." Brittany dismisses almost immediately.

"I just worry so much," Santana admits quietly.

Brittany knows there's so much more to it that Santana isn't telling her. How Santana doesn't talk about things that bother her, and though it gets extremely frustrating Brittany knows it's not because she doesn't trust her but because she's afraid of facing it herself. Of how if she said it out loud, admitted it, it would become so much more solid compared to just an idea in her head.

"I know and it's okay." She says and after a moment's hesitation, she decides to go for it, Lopez fury be damned. "My father once said to me that one of honourable blood should always act honourably to proof worthy of his blood.

When I go out there, when I fight and get in trouble I don't do it because I want to, but because I need to. I'm the only Pierce left to carry on our bloodline, Santana. But what bloodline would there be to carry on if there was nothing left of our kind? And even if there was nothing anymore, I'd still want to tell my kids that I fought for it, that I tried and did the honourable thing for my kind and my blood." Brittany explains, reaching out to hold both Santana's hands. "I don't do it to hurt you," she says quietly, reaching up to cup Santana's cheek as she looks deep into mocha eyes.

"What if you don't make it to see your kids?" Santana asks almost timidly.

"Then you'll tell them."

* * *

"That was good cereal," Brittany says with a smile as she pulls Santana down onto her bed with her. They had finished off their breakfast after Brittany's short speech, both deep in thought at what might and might not happen. They washed up in relative silence as well, speaking to pass the hand soap before Santana was being led up to Britt's room.

"I make a mean cereal." Santana states as she leans in closer to Brittany, throwing a leg over her hips and entwining their fingers between them.

"I've gotta go for the training thing soon," Brittany says regrettably, chancing a look up at Santana who doesn't say anything, instead she lifts her free hand and cups Brittany's cheek, stroking lightly as she brings her down for a kiss.

They break apart and stare into deep, dark eyes of their significant others. Saying all the things they wish they had the courage to say, all the promises they know they can't make.

"What's going to happen now?" Santana asks as she traces Brittany's eyebrow lightly.

"Well, we're preparing for battle. We're not going anywhere if that's what they want."

"What _do _they want?"

"We'd not be having this problem if we actually knew," The blonde replies as she takes a hold of Santana's wrist and brings it up to her lips to kiss each knuckle softly.

The shorter girl doesn't reply but sighs a heavy sigh as a response. They hold another session of silence before Santana sits up, looking down at Brittany with an excited look.

"Wanna know what we've not done?" She asks as she straddles Brittany with ease, supporting her hands on either side of blonde covered head.

"What?" Britt asks as her hands shoot to Santana's thighs, soothingly rubbing up and down through the denim material.

The brunette leans down, hovering right above Brittany's lips. The taller girl, spying the intense look of her lover and the feel of her hot breath on her face gulps audibly while waiting patiently for her answer.

"We've not consummated our new found relationship." Santana says in a hot breath as she tilts her head to the left and slowly, gently lowers herself until she has her lips pressed firmly against pale pink ones. Moving slightly just to add more pressure into the kiss, meddling their lips together like how all soul mates try with every fibre of their being, try to connect their souls in moments of intimacy.

They kiss like that for a while, pushing a little harder, changing the angle to get a little more and sneaking opportunities to take lips between teeth or sucking when one needs air.

"You're making it sound like we just got married." Brittany says when they finally break apart, resting their foreheads together with their eyes meshed closed and their breathing irregular.

Santana gulps before answering, "It's a step there," before leaning down again to capture Brittany's lips again. This time with a demanding force, pushing hard before swiping her tongue over her bottom lip and almost instantly the taller girl grants entrance.

Brittany groans at the intrusion, having Santana on her forceful side does things to her. She feels herself turn to mush at the swipe of a hot, velvety tongue on the roof of her mouth, practically taking it's time to trace over every crest and trough as though trying to remember every bit of it. Her tongue moves to entwine with Santana's in a dance done so many times but just as magical with every lick and suck.

Their hips are moving in tandem as Santana grinds down and Brittany up, trying their best to create enough friction to sate the growing tension building. Pale hands shoot to Santana's jean covered ass at a particular hard grind and she moans appreciatively at the feel of it all the while only breaking their kiss only for air.

It doesn't take long for Brittany to finally flip them, settling herself between Santana's bent legs as they continue to kiss and move together. It's sweet and intense. With the feeling of nothing else in the world, no disapproving parents, no killings, no worries about the future and no fears about tomorrow. Nothing but this moment right here where two people tries to defy the laws of science and melt into one.

They progress a little more as Brittany kisses her way to Santana's ear, nibbling softly at her earlobe before licking the shell of her with only the tip of her tongue. Santana's back arches as she gasps at the sensation, feeling it spread like wild fire throughout her entire body. The taller girl doesn't waste any time and plants soft kisses all over Santana's neck and face, making sure to cover every inch of her face lovingly, kissing every trace, every line that made this girl so beautiful and just so perfect.

Santana felt like she was a precious jewel being handled with the utmost care with the soft kisses Brittany is showering all over her. Kissing her way down to the valley of her breasts, long fingers grab onto the hem of Santana's shirt and pulls it upwards breaking the sweet kisses long enough for the offensive material to fall to the ground. She resumes her kisses, pressing her lips softly on every inch of skin she can find, around plump breasts to perk nipples, from gorgeous abs to her soft spot just below her breast. If anything, Santana would swear that Brittany was worshipping her at this very moment.

The taller girl brings her lips back up to Santana's and kisses her gently before pulling back and sitting up. She looks down at her lover with her hair tousled, lips swollen, chest heaving with heavy breaths her skin practically glistening with the mix of sweat and saliva was just… breath taking. Taking a minute more to appreciate her handy work she reaches for both of Santana's hand, pinning it above her head as she leans down and kisses her with all she has.

"You're all sorts of beautiful right now, " is all she says as she breaks the kiss and continues her journey down towards her navel. Her hands beat her to the punch as she slowly plays with Santana's belly button with her tongue. Swirling it around and dipping it in just to tease. One of her hands however work to unbutton her jeans and slide the zipper down before slipping the other down to Santana's ass and nudges it up as though telling her to lift. The shorter girl complies and soon enough she's lying on her back, stark naked, knees bent and completely exposed to her lover who's hovering just above her.

There wasn't any rush, they both felt as Brittany started to kiss her way up from Santana calf, taking a detour to lick behind her knee, hearing Santana's soft moan for approval before making her way to her destination leaving a trail of kisses along the way.

She gives a long hard lick of Santana's entire length, moaning at the taste and feel of her lover so intimately- and by the moan she receives as the view of Santana arching her back off the bed with one hand gripping her sheets and the other, a vice grip on her hair she has no doubt that she was feeling the exact same thing as well.

Brittany feels herself harden a little more at the sight of her lover so aroused but it didn't really bother her. This wasn't about needs or sex but about connection. So she flicks her tongue over Santana's clit and feels the girls hip thrust upward, wanting more. She slides her tongue down to her tight entrance, feeling the slight twitch of the muscle there before slowly twirling her tongue around, her thumb having taken over her previous job and is rubbing slow circles on her clit.

Santana's entire body jerks and bolts up, her chest heaving and her body in overdrive as she sits up, digging her nails into Brittany's scalp at the sensation of her tongue and fingers driving her absolutely mad. Brittany thrusts her tongue deep in Santana licking deep within her as her fingers pick up speed. It doesn't take long for Santana to be pushed to the edge.

"Britt I'm close," she manages out from her still sitting position with both her hands in blonde locks encouraging her for more. Brittany starts giving slow attentive licks as she gathers Santana's hands in hers, removing them from her hair as she gets into a kneeling position between Santana's legs. She entwines their fingers and leans down for a kiss, her erection pressing up against Santana's thigh sending chills up her spine as she groans at the sensation.

They break contact as Brittany starts to undress with Santana's help and in time at all they're both naked, on their knees and staring at each other with their chests heaving at the mere thought of what they were about to do. Given that they've done it so many other times before but this is different, this one is special. This is their first time together as a couple.

Brittany shuffles closer, her member in full length easily sliding between Santana's legs as they begin kissing. They begin rocking easily against each other, Brittany's cock sliding through Santana's folds easily with how wet she is from the blonde's earlier performance. The shorter girl is the first to break their kiss as she lets out a deep moan at the feeling of Brittany guiding her own cock through her folds with slightly more pressure and bumping her clit on purpose. She positions the head at her entrance and presses the head in partially, as far as it would go at such an awkward angle. They both moan at the sensation and start rocking harder to get more but with both of them still kneeling it seems a little difficult.

With little effort Brittany brings her hands to Santana's ass, lifting her and sitting her flush against her lap, her member buried deep into the latina at the change of position. They both gasp at the feeling but if the smiles they are both sporting is anything to go by, they don't seem to mind.

Loosing feeling in her legs, Brittany stretches her legs out and tugs on Santana's calves to get her to wrap her legs around her waist. They begin to move together, Santana rocking her hips back and forth with her arms around Brittany's neck and her forehead pressed firmly against the paler girl's, the sweat formed making the process a lot easier.

Brittany has her hands on Santana's ass, slowly kneading and rolling the soft flesh in her hands. With their foreheads pressed and eyes locked, they feel more of each other than they have ever before. Connected as though they shared one being, as though they have found completion in one another. It takes a few more thrust from Brittany and rocks from Santana before their comfortable rhythm falters slightly, clear signs that they were close.

With a few more hard thrusts and couple of moans they both fall apart, eyes never wavering as they watch their significant halves fall apart in their arms. They take a moment to recover but when they do it feels as though time has stopped, as though nothing mattered in the world as long as they held each other.

Brittany feels it at the tip of her tongue, but bites it and stares into the soft eyes of Santana. She knows the shorter girl is thinking it too. But she can't, they can't. Not now when the world they might have known all their lives fall apart, how they might not even be a 'they' by the time this is over. So she settles for a kiss and several more.

"Soon babe, soon." She sooths as she tucks a lock of dark hair behind Santana's ear before cupping her cheek and pulling her in for another kiss.

* * *

Brittany is awoken by the sound of her phone ringing. She turns to her side table to reach for it when she feels a pull around her waist. Her head snaps down and see's a sleeping Santana wrapped up in her and can't help but smile at the sight.

She reaches behind her and answers the call from Puck who reminds her that practice is in an hour and Brittany groans with the feeling of dread burying deep in her stomach at the idea of going to training. She regretfully untangle herself from Santana while pulling the sheets up to cover the smaller girl before giving her a loving kiss to the forehead before she makes her way into the bathroom for a quick shower.

She closes the shower doors behind her before stepping under the hot water, closing her eyes and feeling waves of hot water just wash through her. She takes a deep breath relishing in the feeling of the heat soothing her aching muscles and deep thoughts.

Brittany jumps a little when two small arms wrap around her in a loving embrace in which she turns around to return.

"Did I wake you?" She asks as she looks down through cascades of water falling at Santana.

"Not really, it just got really cold without you." Is all she gets before leaning down to kiss her. She grabs Santana waist and pushes her onto the glass door. The latina hissing at the feel of cool glass against her warm skin as she grabs forcefully on Brittany's hair down for a hot, smothering kiss with nothing but tongue teeth and moans.

Santana takes Brittany's bottom lip between her own, nibbling gently and sucking on it when she reaches down to cup her already hardening member. Brittany let's out a moan of approval when her right hand slams against the door next to Santana's head.

The shorter girl goes on to stoke the blonde's growing member in a fast pace, forgoing any signs of foreplay as they mash their lips together again in growing hunger. Brittany brings her hand that isn't resting on the door up Santana's side to cup a full breast the water making it easier to move and massaging it before pinching a dark nipple until it stands hard in attention, enjoying the sounds it elicits from it's owner.

Unlike before they waste no time in getting down to business. With a speed she didn't know she acquired Brittany spins Santana around and presses her up against the door as and uses her legs to kick the shorter girl's apart. She brings her hands up to Santana's opening while the other moves to cup a breast. Using her middle finger she pushes through Santana's tight opening, feeling the ring of muscles contract and a deep moan escape Santana as she bites down on her neck, her other hand tweaking an eager nipple.

Santana slams her hips downwards, effectively swallowing half of Brittany's digit as she cants her hips upwards again hoping to find some sort of release. But Brittany has other plans as she slips another digit in and pressing deeper until she's two knuckles deep. Effectively stretching Santana as she feels the muscles clamp down on her.

The brunette moans at the sensation and throws her head backwards against Brittany's shoulder as a wet tongue swirls into her ear making her go dizzy.

"You like that?" Brittany husks into Santana's ear as she begins to pump in and out of her, the water from the shower making it relatively easy to do so all the while playing with her nipple alternating between flicking and pinching it.

"Britt just fuck me already," She manages out between pants and Brittany doesn't need to be told twice as she strokes herself a few more times for good measure before sliding into Santana's opening.

She's buried head deep and they both groan at the feeling. Brittany for the feeling of her member being engulfed by this tight heat and Santana with the feeling of being stretched to the point of pain. They slow down a little, with Brittany's hands on Santana's waist easing herself slowly in as she steadies Santana. Once the latina's ass hits Brittany's hips does she pull all the way out before slamming into her, coaxing a scream out of the smaller girl.

"Fuck Britt! Harder!" Brittany happily obliges as she continues to slam into Santana, the sound of skin against skin with the water making everything slippery turning her own all the more. She groans at a particular thrust, throwing some hip movements into it as though she were dancing and the effects were amazing if Santana's moans and screams were anything to go by.

Santana has both her arms against the door with the feeling of Britt rotating her hips got her hitting a spot deep inside Santana. As a result, the shorter girl arches her back, pushing her chest flat against the door and moaning at the feeling of her nipples being pushed up against the cold glass – the entire door vibrating with every push.

She rocks her hips backwards as Brittany continues to slam into her. "Shit! San I'm close!" Is all she gets as she feels one of Brittany's hand reach around to press firmly against her clit and she looses it. She screams out a broken 'Brittany' and feels her muscles clam down hard on Brittany. Her vision blurs and her head feels light as she feels the sensation of Brittany's hip twitching and the familiar warmth that comes from a hot liquid pooling deep within.

It takes them a few more minutes to recover and another half an hour to get clean. Brittany tells Santana she has to go as Santana helps her dress properly and kisses her goodbye, lingering a little too long and telling her how she'll go over to the Lopez's tonight after training. They bid their farewells and Brittany was on her way to practice.

* * *

Brittany makes it to the old barn where her dad told her to meet.

"Pierce!" She hears being called out and turns to see Puck running to her, sporting pretty much the same attire- sweats and a matching tracksuit. "You look relaxed," he says with a smirk.

"Oh you bet I'm relaxed." Is all she says when their attention is called.

"Alright so we're doing some basic defences today everybody! In both forms! Now let's warm up! Twenty laps around the entire forest, by foot for the first ten then the rest by paw." Screams Eduardo Lopez as he stands on a chopped tree stump to speak to them.

They barn isn't too crowded as Brittany gets on her toes to get a better view and estimates a number of two hundred of them. She's about to take off with Puck when a heavy hand falls on her shoulder. She turns to see familiar blue eyes.

"Dad," she says with a smile and looks at his worried face.

"You be careful out there alright bud? I love you." He says as he brings their foreheads together softly before pulling back and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Me too dad. And I will." She says solemnly as she hugs her father with all the strength she could muster up earning a chuckle from the large man.

"Now go! I don't want to see you and Puck being the last ones from warm up! These guys may be old but there's a reason they're here today." He says as he playfully spanks her ass to get her moving.

They run for about half an hour and are deep in the woods, nearing the valley, headed by Felix Wage when suddenly a blood curling scream is heard, echoing through the trees shaking every living creature in its wake.

They break for it, the entire group of wolves sprinting as fast as they can for the sound, some already transformed and running ahead of them.

"Dude this is some cool drill!" Puck yells out to Brittany who has this sick feeling that this isn't part of their training.

Sure enough when they reach the screaming they come to a halt. Right in the middle of the forest is Trent, screaming his lungs out as he runs towards them covered in red. Brittany thought that perhaps it was a joke until Mr Wage transformed back and caught him, pulling him back to stop him from going any further. That's when the smell hits them, the sickeningly sweet and pungent smell of blood. He was drenched in blood.

Trent composes a little as Mr Wage speaks to him and points at where he came from.

"Go!" Is all the consent they need from Mr Wage and they're all running to it until they see it.

Brittany stops and feels her heart pound in her chest as audible gasps are heard from the entire training group.

Hanging from a tall branch is a body, dripping with blood and clearly dead. A note that was stuck to her body falls to the floor as one of the older guys tentatively picks it up and unfolds it.

"Fight back and you'll end up like her." He reads allowed.

Mr Wage comes into the picture just as the note is being read with the rest of the leaders behind him. He looks up and stumbles backwards. Mr Lopez and Pierce had to physically hold him back as he screamed and struggled against them as Anna Wilson and Lizzie Corman try to lower the body with help from everyone. Brittany took a glance back to where her dad and Mr Lopez were now holding a sobbing Felix with a tall boy who's a splitting image of his father stands beside him with a solemn look on his face. The body was the youngest of the Wage family.

* * *

**Alright guys I know this isn't smut _smut_ but I thought it won't be fair for them to get all hot and dirty during their first time so yeah :) But I promise you some knee bucking sex soon :) but I think the next chapter is going to be pretty intense. You awesome ladies and gents know the drill :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know I know I'm a total dumbshit. I was away this weekend and didn't even have the time to send this to my Beta (who's awesome and I'm sorry!) and I promise you guys an update as regular as I can manage from now on. And about the short chapter? I just felt like it had to stay on it's own. **

* * *

"_As the result of current events and the increase in attacks amongst our people as of recent, we are, as of today in battle-" _

Robert Pierce announces as he reads from the piece of paper in his hands that are trembling just the slightest. He scans the crowd of his people, young, old, every single one of them.

"_We call from ever household of from every clan the eldest or first born to represent his family-"_

* * *

"No!"

"Lena I don't enjoy this as much as you do but-"

"Exactly, Rob! She's our _only _baby! She can't go out there! I can't loose _both _of you! I won't allow it!" Lena Pierce cried out.

"Lena." Mr Lopez says out in a sigh as he hears his wife hiccup back a sob. "I don't want her out there as much as you do. But I'm not going to sit around and watch another one of our people die. For another opportunity for something as awful as what had to the Wage's happen again?"

"So you can stand around to watch our only daughter fight to the death?"

Brittany holds back her tears as she leans against the wall next to the doorway in the kitchen. Her parents have been arguing ever since the decision was made the night Felix Wage's daughter had been found dead. It's late and she had just snuck in after being shooed away by Santana because it was indeed getting _really_ late when she heard her parents arguing in the living room in loud whispers.

The sound of her parents crying silently pushes her over the edge as she leans her head back to rest against the wall and her tears begin to flow. She isn't crying for her fate, she isn't crying out of fear but for breaking her parents' heart, for having to leave them to fight, for worrying them that she may not come back. She cries knowing that she's also doing the exact same thing to Santana.

* * *

"_For every family with a hunter, trade your skills in for duty and your gun for battle. We will fight this in every form we can, with every skill we own."_

* * *

"You hold it steady against your shoulder." Brittany says as she adjusts Santana's grip on the shotgun.

"Like this?" She replies in a whisper with a hint of uncertainty coating her tone.

"Relax a little," Santana feels a hot breath down her neck as Brittany moves to stand half behind her. Pale hands coming around to cup the hand gripping the barrel of the gun while the other slides to her waist to rest there, her front practically pressed up against Santana's back.

"You're too tense. The gun's going to recoil and hurt you bad if you try to counter its force." Brittany whisper's quietly into Santana's ear, enjoying the feel of a shudder running down the other girl's body from their close proximity. "You need to relax a little. Take a deep breath and close your eyes."

Santana does as she's told and closes her eyes and takes a deep breath through her nose and exhaling it through her mouth. She feels her shoulders relax and slump a little, the weight and force of the shotgun barely noticeable anymore.

"Good. Now open one eye, aim, take a deep breath and shoot while planting yourself firmly on the ground." Brittany instructs as she takes a step backwards.

Santana calms herself by taking another deep breath. She opens her eyes and looks down the length of the barrel, pass her fingers to the front sight where she see's the blur of the fence with the can sitting squarely on top. She shifts one last time, feeling the stock slide to a more comfortable position on her shoulder before closing one eye and looking pass the gun and to the white can. Santana takes a deep breath and as she releases it, pulls the trigger.

Bam. Right in the centre of the can.

"Oh my God," she says in disbelief as she lowers the gun to look over at a grinning Brittany. "Oh my God!" she says a little louder as she drops the gun and practically launches herself on Brittany, wrapping her legs around her midsection, crashing their lips together.

"That was amazing baby." Was all Brittany could manage as she breaks their kiss to look up adoringly at her lover, both her hands supporting Santana by the thighs.

It was late afternoon at the old barn where Brittany brought Santana to help her with her shooting skills. They had snuck the gun out of the Lopez's gunroom down by her father's office while the Lopez's clan was at training.

Brittany had felt like she needed to keep Santana's mind off her father and brother so she decided to teach her something she could do to help ease her worry.

* * *

"_For all the mothers in the clans, keep your children safe. Lock your windows and doors and don't give anyone an opportunity to hurt your young or yourself. There isn't a love like a mother's love."_

* * *

"I have to go." Brittany mumbles against plump, red lips as she tries to get up.

Santana, however, has other plans as she pulls Brittany back down by gripping and pulling on both sides of her unbuttoned shirt. It's late and long after curfew, Brittany just knows her phone is going to go off with either her dad or mom screaming at her to get home soon.

"Baby-" she tries again but falls short as Santana starts sucking and nibbling on her lower lip. Her bare legs are trailing up and down her smooth back right down to the curve of her ass, arms wrapped around a pale neck. Brittany knows she really has to go but just knows she isn't when those said legs move to wrap around her, pushing her hot heat right up against her stomach. Santana grinds herself on Brittany's stomach causing them both to moan at the feel of slick arousal practically coating the taller girl's stomach and Santana's thighs.

Brittany's reserve breaks and she forgets why she even protested to this in the beginning as she moves one of her hands to grip on Santana's thigh, gripping it harder and sliding it down till Santana's pussy is rubbing against her hardening member again.

She lets out a heavy moan, breaking their kiss and resting their foreheads together. Their breaths mingling between them as they start to rock against each other desperately, as though they haven't been doing this all night since coming back from dinner and a movie. She feels her boxers dampening with Santana's arousal, mixed with her own leaking excitement. Her entire body starts to shiver as her member gets erect enough to poke through the little opening between the buttons of her boxers to rub against Santana's slick heat with every thrust.

"Umpf-" Santana mumbles when Brittany bumps against her clit. She grinds up at the same angle to feel it again. Her back arches off involuntarily as her hands grip the sheets beside her.

Brittany feels herself coming undone at the sight of Santana beneath her, arching and offering herself up so willingly to her lover. She doesn't waste the chance as she leans down and collects a stiff nipple between her lips, gently massaging it while brushing her tongue over it. She waits for another appreciative moan from the girl beneath her before she envelops the entire nipple into her mouth, suckling gently while twirling her tongue around the stiff peak.

Pale hands begin to wander to where their bodies are melded together. She plays with the waistband of her boxers, practically seconds away from pulling them down and finishing the deed when a sharp howl is heard from the open the window.

"Shit." Is all Brittany says as she climbs off the bed in search of her pants. The howls have multiplied and she knows immediately that most if not all of her clan is calling for her. "Fuck." She mumbles as she pulls her pants on, hastily buttoning it before proceeding to do the same with her shirt.

A giggle escapes Santana as she lays back, clearly amused with her girlfriend's antics. Brittany turns to the sound just as she's pulling on her shoes. "This isn't funny, San. I was only supposed to bring you out," she said in faux annoyance, the smile she's dawning telling Santana that that was never the actual plan.

"Go before they really come looking for you." Santana says as she swings her legs off the bed, collecting the sheets to wrap around herself. "I don't think my dad would appreciate the entire Pierce clan terrorizing his area at like two in the morning." She says as she grabs Brittany by the ass, her hands slipping into her back pockets as she pushes her towards the window before leaning in for a kiss.

They stay like that for a little, Brittany half out the window but twisted to the side, pressing lips with Santana. Another howl is heard echoing throughout the forest.

"Get home Pierce before I personally bring you home!" Is being yelled from downstairs. They both share a giggle and another parting kiss before Brittany jumps over the ledge and climbs down with the vines heading off home.

"Don't worry daddy she's gone! You can lower the gun!" She jokingly screams towards her door where she knows her father is pressed up against.

Brittany's home in the nick of time, her mom barging out the door with a shotgun at hand, pumping it and ready to go.

"Whoa whoa ma! What you doing with that? I didn't hear any danger calls tonight!" Brittany says a little startled by the sight.

"Brittany Susan Pierce! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" Her mother practically screams, shaking her shotgun around in emphasis.

"Ma! Calm down I was just out with Puck! We were at the movies! Calm down!"

"You should know better than to be home this late!"

"Sorry mommy." She says sweetly as she walks up the steps of the backdoor passing her mom. "I won't do it again," she says with a devilish tone.

Mrs Pierce turns around, following the sight of her daughter retreating into the house, a scolding at the tip of her tongue when the something red catches her eye.

"Britt what's this?"

Brittany turns around to the sight of her mother holding up what seems to be a red-

"Shit." She mumbles as she recognises immediately.

"Well?"

"It's mine." She says as she snatches the red lacy thong her mother is dangling. Her cheeks are hot, and she's blushing just as bad as Santana's lingerie.

"Uh-huh," Mrs Pierce mumbles mainly to herself as she smiles and shakes her head in amusement.

* * *

"_For all the experienced, share your knowledge but don't be afraid to learn new things. We've had our days but the kids today are something else. In such times there isn't a place for ranks and pride."_

* * *

It was a hard swing and she falls backward against the rocks. She hears herself whine but gets back up and is off again. They're doing hard training, literally running into the forest and facing whatever comes at you. And whoever is the one attacking Brittany seems to be enjoying it.

She hears her attacker breathing hard behind the bush. 'He's tired,' she thinks to herself before she decides on a game plan before mentally cursing herself. The realization dawning on her that in a real situation like this she doesn't have the _time_ for a _game plan_.

Brittany decides to take the risk and sprints forward as fast as she can before stopping abruptly, turning around and bracing herself as she waits for impact. But it never comes; instead the large dark wolf leaps over her and before she knows it she's knocked off her feet with barring teeth and an angry growl on top of her.

She's stunned for a minute before deciding on her next move. Brittany stands on all fours, using all the force in the move to knock her opponent away before turning around and charging at him while he's still in recovery. She pushes him to the ground and sprints off again.

She holds her breath waiting silently for him in the bushes. She took his momentary relapse as an escape route and is now hiding behind a couple of bushes waiting patiently for her attacker to arrive. Her heart is beating too fast, making it terribly hard for her to hold her breath still so she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and listens patiently. Her ears twitch back and forth to the chirping of the birds and the distant sound of other wolves around the forest then-

_Snap._

'Wrong move,' she hears herself say before she's in the air, landing on all fours on top of her opponent with her teeth just grazing the skin of a dark neck as her death bite. No training is complete till a death bite is given as a sign of victory.

She gets off the wolf and transforms back to her human form, having already defeat her rival and turns to face him as he transforms back himself.

"That was a good one Mr Lopez." She says, her tone nothing but respectful and confident.

Eduardo has his back to the tall girl and throws a look over his shoulder. Dark brown eyes meet clear blue ones and she see's something she has never seen before in those very dark eyes. He nods his head once in acknowledgement before slowly making his way out of the forest and away from Britt.

It was not very much later when she had Santana on her lap, lips locked and hips thrusting and grinding together did she really find out what exactly did Daddy Lopez think of her today at training.

"I don't know what you did but my dad hasn't stopped talking about you." She says between kisses as she grinds down according to the beat of the song pumping through Brittany's car.

"What?" The blonde mumbles against her lips.

"My dad thinks you did well. Was saying something about wanting you to give pointers to some of our younger wolves." Is all the Britt hears before she's stretching behind Santana to reach the dial to turn the music off. It was coming nine and they both had just been studying at the Pierce's when it started to rain. Brittany was not in any way going to let her girlfriend out in the cold rain so at the end of the night after they've packed their books casually led her to her car wordlessly.

Pale hands come to stop at her slim waist as she gazes up at her lover. Nothing but awe and wonderment coating those deep blue eyes. "Really?"

Santana giggles before nodding happily, her eyes softening into something loving. "He said that you were cunning and sharp during training and literally gave him a run for his money." She says as she tucks a stray blonde hair behind an ear before cupping Brittany's face softly. "He thinks you'll make a great leader one day."

"I'll take that," she says as she leans up to capture plump lips between her own. Without the music the sound of rain outside hitting the windowpane amplified with the soft, heavy breaths emitting from the both of them.

"Whatever you did to impress my dad, thank you." She chuckles before saying seriously. "I think his impression of us is most important to me besides your parents."

"Anytime, baby. Anytime."

"Plus, I'll totally be the hottest first lady ever." Santana says as she lightens the mood again.

"No doubt about that." Brittany says lovingly with an expression to match as they pick off where they left off.

* * *

"_We don't know what these wolves want. It's not money, nor power they are looking for but for our community to suffer. But we will stand our ground. The very ground our fathers and their fathers have long protected and cultivated! The very land that generations after generations of wolves have grown up on. This is our home! And to death shall we fight for it."_

Mr Pierce stares out in the crowd, his chest heaving and the paper long crumpled in his hand. The force of his speech piercing his heart and from the looks of it, everyone else's too. He finds himself wondering if he will see all these faces again when it's over. Whether jeopardizing so many of their kind was worth. His vision then moves to take in his wife, Lena and his heart clenches further knowing what he must be putting her through. Then he looks to his daughter and something catches his eye. Brittany is standing next to her mother, with one hand visible and the other around her back and as he chances a glance behind her, he notices for the first time how close Santana Lopez is standing behind his daughter.

He clears his throat, his mind made up. He feels hot all over and crumples the paper further.

_"For we are men of honourable blood. And nothing will stop us fighting to prove ourselves worthy of such privilege."_

Robert Pierce will fight for his kind till the very day he dies. He will fight for his community, his clan, his people. He will fight for his wife so that she will always be safe. And he will fight for his daughter. For her opportunity to love another as he has loved his wife, to live life with no regrets and to carry on his bloodline. His daughter, who he knows will make a change. He will fight for his daughter. He will fight for his daughter and her lover.

* * *

**A/N: For being a douche and giving you such a short chapter, this is what the next one will look like. Well.. part of it. We'll definitely see more progress on training and the development of the rouge wolves and _maybe _a clue on who they really are. This will disappear once the next chapter is up.**

Santana closes her locker with a harsh slam. She knows it isn't really her locker's or well, anybody else's fault but this is _killing _her.

"Whoa. What the locker ever do to you?" The brunette hears next to her. Recognizing the source of her problems she turns her head and puts on her best glare.

"My locker didn't do anything. In fact neither did my car or my brush or even the shower door but they all got the short end of my wrath." She snaps whilst crossing her arms.

"Really now?" Brittany challenges, a devilish smirk playing on her lips.

"What do you want? Cause I'm going to be late if you don't get out of my way." She says with her _don't-mess-with-me _tone.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come over last night. My dad needed me in the briefing for the plan tomorrow." Brittany says in a soft, sincere voice. "You should know by now that I'd drop the world for you," she says taking Santana's hands into hers. Thumbs rubbing the other girl's knuckles, "but I still live under the same roof as my parents so you know the ranking is world, parents." Her hands going to different heights to emphasise her point, all the while keeping their fingers very much entwined.

Santana tries her hardest to hold a hard face but finds it incredibly hard to keep it when Brittany's starring at her with that look. The one that makes her feel like she's the only one in the room. Santana knows it's coming and at this point is more than okay with them kissing in public but she still looks around for good measure. She doesn't see anyone in particular giving notice to them but dare not take the risk with so many people around. Their kisses were private, each special and cherished to the fullest. No need to add fuel to fire after their stunt at the party the official news of Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez spread like wildfire.

"You smell amazing."

Santana's head snaps back to Brittany and she's taken aback by the sudden change in the other girl's demeanour. Her once clear blue eyes are now a couple shades grey with her pupils dilated. Her mouth is parted slightly and her breathing shallow. It takes her a minute before she finally gets it. She's aroused.

"Baby you okay?" Santana asks a little uncertainly, Brittany's fingers digging slightly into her skin. She knew she was in heat and that it winds Brittany up just as much but she never thought it would to such an extend. Yeah she was horny but she honestly didn't think Brittany would be able to _smell _it on her in the middle of school with all her clothes still on.

"Locker room?"

"Squad's in there. Your car?"

"Ummmm I haven't cleaned it since the last time- wait! Got it." Is all Santana has time to catch before she's being lead down the hall out through the yard and into the science block.

Brittany pulls them into an empty classroom and immediately pushes Santana up against the door-


End file.
